ERES MIO
by INVIERNO
Summary: EPISODIO FINAL
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes que nada déjenme presentarme. Mi nickname es **FUYU , **o sea invierno…o eso creo. Como verán soy nueva en esta página. ññ

Espero les guste este fic, soy mala para los sumaris, así que agradezco a los que entraron a pesar de ese horrible resumen.

Bien no les entretengo mas y léanlo

Oh, si, es cierto se me olvidaba la eterna letanía que dice así: "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade (Beyblade ) no me pertenece, desafortunadamente es de Aoki Takao. Por que si fuese lo contrario, la serie estaría vetada en todos los países del mundo, por su alto contenido en lemon, rape, y solo se conseguiría en el bajo mundo del porno (¬¬uU)

****

Pareja: Kai x Rey ( ¡¡¡ Mi preferida !!!) **º¬º **

†•·.**.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † †•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † **

Capitulo 1: Quimérica leyenda

†•·.**.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † †•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † **

Cuenta una vieja leyenda que hay un monstruo que a surgido desde lo mas profundo de los abismos, a tenido que burlar a la mismísima fuente del mal, todo con solo un propósito en especial…

… asediar a una familia entera…

Se dice que esta aberración de las tinieblas, siempre a existido...desde los comienzos de los tiempos estuvo allí…lo que nadie sabe es la verdadera razón de lo que pretende…o por que esta en aquel lugar…

...solo se presenta cuando es tiempo de reclamar lo que por derecho es suyo…

…...y ese tiempo a llegado…..

† **† ****† ****† ****† ****† ****† ****† КxЯ † ****† ****† ****† ****† ****† ****† **

Según los ancianos cuentan que el valle donde esta su aldea, pertenece a aquel que vive en las lejanías y cuya mansión esta incrustada cerca de las faldas de la montaña…

Los pobladores habían llegado a ese sitio desde tierras bajas, habiendo oído hablar de un lugar muy bello que existía entre las montañas del norte de China y atraídos por este relato fue como acabaron en ese lugar, tan exótico y bello..Pero había un problema, esas tierras tenían ya un dueño que las había comprado todas, pero sin amedrentarse se asentaron en tales tierras…

Por la noche una sombra impávida cruzo su débil campamento y rápido todos los pobladores se arremolinaron en contra de aquel ser extraño que solo los veía con la mas fría de las miradas, mientras que su rostro resplandecía pálido por la luz de una fogata cercana.

— pero que osadía están en mis tierras y aun así se atreven a tener tanta rudeza asía mí – pero algunos jóvenes que no creyeron en las palabras de aquel joven, lo rodearon dispuestos a golpear a semejante mentiroso; a pesar de las protestas de los mas viejos.

Cuando un quejido se hizo perceptible para todos los habitantes que se hallaban cerca, los chicos se alejaron encogidos de espanto, menos uno, que para la consternación de todos estaba sujeto por el cuerpo que aunque más pequeño lo sostenía con una fuerza impresionante, obteniendo la atención de todo el que estaba cerca de allí, inclusive del que posteriormente se presento como jefe de una de las tantas familias que ahora tenia pensado residir en esas montañas

Tras unos momentos, aquel joven fijo su vista en una chica que acompañaba a el señor de mediana edad que hablaba sin parar, fue en ese instante que una sonrisa escapo de sus labios sobrecogiendo a todos los lugareños. La chica que se percato de la intensa mirada con la que era escrutada, se escondió tras su padre pero fue demasiado tarde, el chico sin detenerse en pensar los deseos de ella. Con una voz firme demando que a cambio de cederles esa porción de tierra quería a la chica. El padre de aquella joven quiso negarse ya que ella era la única hija que tenia, pero por consejo de toda la aldea decidió aceptar y cedió a su hija sin reproche alguno.

Kai solo reía al ver la cara de la chica…sin duda se parecía tanto a su abuela…

— entonces el trato esta hecho, yo me quedare cuanto quiera a tu hija y tu podrás conservar las tierras en ese periodo…— dicho esto se acerco al padre de la jovenzuela y con un susurro casi imperceptible para los demás le dijo –creías que aun en este lugar podrían escapar…ustedes han venido a mis manos por sus propios medios…— dejo escapar una risotada una vez que dijo esto y tomando a la chica se dio media vuelta con ella y se entrevero entre el profundo bosque – alégrense, no serán mi alimento…- al decir todo esto una pequeña risa se dejo oír por entre las profundidades del bosque, perdiéndose de inmediato.

El señor de mediana edad solo dejo caer una lágrima de impotencia al ver alejarse a su única hija con el ser que toda la vida habían tratado de evadir…

…que pensaría de él su difunta esposa, ya que ahora no había podido defender a su única hija…ah! Su esposa!..Como la extrañaba…

Con el transcurso de los meses, la gente del pueblo como pago por su hija fue nombrado el nuevo patriarca de la nueva aldea, que a cada día iba tomando forma…pero a pesar de todos los presentes que le daban, el ahora patriarca no asía mas que pensar en su hija y su difunta esposa, tanto que no tardo en caer enfermo…y de un día a otro, murió.

Li-jian, era como se llamaba la chica, quien al enterarse de la muerte de su padre; escapo de su captor y regreso adonde estaba la aldea ya formada. Los aldeanos respetuosos de el trato que se había hecho con el terrateniente de esas tierras, ofrecieron regresar a Li-jian pero para su sorpresa, el joven amo descarto esa idea, diciendo que 'ya la había ocupado bastante y que si querían se la podían quedar, que mas tarde iría por la siguiente'. Los pobladores poco entendieron sobre esto pero para Li-jian fue más que una amenaza, fue su amo recordándole el destino de su familia.

No paso mucho para que un joven mozo pidiera su mano en matrimonio y esta aceptara, produciendo la siguiente generación de esa familia…Li-jian trajo al mundo una hermosa bebita que heredo su hermoso y largo cabello negro y los ojos color café claro de su padre. Sin duda la pequeña era hermosa y cuando los años pasaron se volvió el objetivo de todos los jovencitos de la aldea, tenía un carácter muy dulce y a la par de su hermosura se ganaba corazones por donde pasaba….

Li-jian se sentía orgullosa de su hija, y seguro que si su esposo viviera también se sentiría orgulloso por tan hermosa perfección, el nombre de la chica era Liu-chun, en honor a su abuela paterna. Su padre le había decidido poner el nombre de su difunta madre, ya que al parecer su esposa no tenia intenciones de seguir preservando su verdadero apellido…era una cosa muy rara sobre todo en aldeas pequeñas como la suya pero no le presto mucha atención, y ahora era lo que mas agradecía Li-jian ya que al ver esos ojos y decir el nombre de su hija le recordaba a su marido que no ase mucho tiempo había muerto en un fatídico día cuando salieron de caza…

Pero ahora eso era lo menos importante aun le quedaba su hija..o al menos eso creía ella, ya que en la noche menos esperada y de la comodidad de su alcoba su pequeña fue secuestrada por el joven que asía años, lo hubiera hecho consigo misma…esta por demás decir que eso la devasto por completo, trato de reunir ella sola a los pobladores para ir a rescatar a su pequeña y traerla de vuelta a casa pero nadie la tomo en cuanta, por que bien sabían ellos lo peligroso que podía ser aquel ser…si bien ellos quedaban descartados, en pueblos de tierras bajas habían oído hablar de los horrores que aquel individuo causaba durante sus visitas nocturnas y por nada querían ganarse el desprecio del joven

Li-jian no se dio por vencida y reunió a pesar de todo a varios hombres de la aldea que estaban en contra de aquel chico o mas bien dicho que lo asían por avaricia, esperando que tal vez si lo vencían se quedarían con todas las riquezas que este poseía….pero justo una noche cuando estaban todos reunidos; Liu-chun apareció por entre el bosque y para sorpresa de todos venia de la mano de su captor.

Li-jian corrió a abrazar a su hija ignorando la presencia de aquel ser al que odiaba con todo su alma, y asiendo caso omiso de la fuerte descarga que por un momento atravesó su pecho…simplemente abrazo a su hija quien al sentirse a salvo en brazos de su madre, se puso a llorar en su regazo

— nos vemos en unos años— y dicho esto, aquel individuo desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a una muy pálida Li-jian con su hija fuertemente abrazada

Pasado algún tiempo la chica contrajo nupcias con un joven de la aldea que no le importo el hecho que la chica obviamente ya no era virgen se enamoro perdidamente de ella y no descanso hasta que por fin la hizo su esposa; sus noches de amor pronto produjeron un bello fruto, que heredo los ojos de su padre, de un dorado intenso como el sol …solo que había algo diferente esta vez. Algo que por generaciones en toda la familia, no había pasado…la joven había tenido un niño…

…de larga cabellera negra y de ojos tan dorados como el sol ….

Li-jian se llevo la imagen de su nieto como ultimo recuerdo de una vida terrenal, totalmente feliz de que por fin hubiera cambiado algo y que tal vez así por fin se rompiera la maldición que azotaba a la familia…tal vez así aquel chico bicolor los dejara tranquilos…—…todo acabara con el … — y dicho esto Li-jian cerro sus ojos para siempre, ante una sollozante Liu-chun que mantuvo su mano fuertemente apresada hasta el final…

†•·.**.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † †•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † ****†•·.****.·• † **

Espero le halla gustado el primer capitulo de nueva ocurrencia y me dejen un review.

Le agradezco infinitamente a los que se tomaron un poquito de su valioso tiempo y leyeron esto. Estaré molestando un rato mas por aquí así que me ayudarían opiniones constructivas de esto


	2. Chapter 2

Agradezco a las lindas niñas de siempre que me dejaron un comentario. Soy nueva y por lo tanto es un gran apoyo ver que esta comunidad a leído este fic, espero a la larga no defraudarlos, así que vamos con la letanía: 'beyblade no me pertenece' (por que si lo hiciera esa serie seria en su mayoría yaoi xxx y solo se conseguiría en el bajo mundo del porno)

Como se darán cuanta mi pareja favorita es el Kai x Rey….adoro a esos niños!! 

A si, se me olvidaba…como se habrán dado cuanta, por hay existe otro fic con el mismo nombre y quiero aclarar "no me lo robe" ni nada parecido, lo que pasa es que esa era mi cuenta anterior…de la cual ya no recuerdo bien la contraseña, por lo tanto no puedo borrarlo así que tendrán que aguantarlo. uú

Ya no les sigo molestando con más y disfruten el fic

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **†**

**CAPITULO 2: DEMANDO LO QUE ME PERTENECE **

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬

Un par de años pasaron y nadie había oído hablar del chico que vivía en la enorme mansión, muchos decían que tal vez había muerto, ya que después de tantos años era lógico. Los asesinatos en aldeas cercanas se había detenido..era como si simplemente hubiera desaparecido…como si la tierra hubiera abierto sus fauces y se lo hubiera llevado al mismísimo inframundo de donde era mas que seguro que había escapado….

Todo era completa felicidad entre la pareja, adoraban a su pequeño vástago asiendo todo lo posible por olvidar la pesadilla que había representado el sentirse vigilados por el chico de penetrantes ojos carmesí ..ahora solo se enfocaban a su lindo niño que crecía vigorosamente para satisfacción de su padres..pero para su infortunio la felicidad no duro mucho, ya que un trágico accidente, fulmino a la pareja, dejando solo al pequeño…

Los ancianos decidieron entonces que el niño correría peligro, si es que el antiguo dueño de las tierras lo localizaba, así que optaron por ponerlo en el orfanato de la aldea junto a varios niños mas, además estaba el hecho que no tenia ni un solo familiar vivo, ya que ahora que examinaban bien, esa familia siempre había tendido a atraer la mala suerte, así que mas para su bien que por el del pequeño, lo dejaron en un orfanato…

Pasaron un par de años mas para que aquel joven regresara, se veía un poco diferente a las veces anteriores que había estado en la aldea, era como si estuviese cansado, su rostro ya no relucía con su habitual blancura de siempre sino todo lo contrario lucia una debilidad casi mortuoria.

Desesperado había entrado corriendo a la aldea y había preguntado donde estaba su chica…los que tuvieron la osadía de decirle que lamentablemente había fallecido junto a su esposo en un accidente, murieron de inmediato. Ya que en un rápido movimiento kai los había sostenido del cuello y con una espontánea ondulación de tan solo un par de sus dedos, los cuellos de aquellos pobres habían terminado rotos…la población se estremeció aterrorizada por aquel suceso, ya que al parecer, el joven no era el mismo que había tratado con ellos, sino que su mirada estaba encolerizada asiendo esos ojos rojos aun mas corrosivos, llenos de una penetrante maldad…

Muchos mas aldeanos fallecieron esa noche al tratar de defender a sus familias, mientras que el chico bicolor no paraba de cazar a los que cruzaban en su mirada, dando potentes saltos, cayendo justo enfrente de sus victimas y de un fulminante desgarrón en sus cuellos, los mataba de uno a uno. Todos trataban de esconderse pero los sutiles y alertas sentidos de aquel joven eran mejores encontrándolos tan fácil que hasta después de un rato le resultaba un juego…que a pesar de letal era un juego para él.

Los gritos continuaron hasta muy entrada la madrugada cuando uno de ellos anuncio que el joven había encontrado por fin al jefe de la aldea

— la dejaron morir…ahora compartirán todos ustedes su misma suerte— su tono de voz había sonado tan desequilibrado que el mismo patriarca había temblado -...Dejaron morir a la ultima…la dejaron irse…se me escapo...— tomo con su fuerte brazo la camisa del patriarca y lo atrajo hasta dejarlo frente a su rostro, el patriarca solo trataba de soltarse de aquel agarre, pero algo llamo la atención y es que la risa desquiciada del joven dejaba ver su dentadura a la perfección...tenia unos finos colmillos que sobresalían de todos los demás

—…vampiro…— logro pronunciar el viejo patriarca entre el amarre que el joven le asía, pero al parecer con esta mención logro regresar algo de la cordura de su atacante, quien dejo de reír y escondió los colmillos, pero aun así la furia seguía plasmada en sus ojos

— se escapo de mis manos por tu culpa…— dijo casi en un susurro

— nosotros también lo sentimos...pero amo – escogiendo sus palabras para lograr salvar su vida, logro que kai suavizara mas su rostro y que el fuerte agarre disminuyera

—….Hiwatary….— dijo secamente mientras lo dejaba caer fuertemente sobre el piso

—…señor Hiwatary también lo sentimos…se que usted la quería mas….— fue acallado por una sonrisa burlona departe de Hiwatary —...hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero desafortunadamente el deslave fue fatal para ambos…solo pudimos salvar al bebe— termino de decir esto ante el atónito rostro de hiwatary que por un momento pensó que todo había terminado

— ¿tubo descendencia?— y el viejo asintió — me la llevo— dijo demandante

— pero solo tiene 2 años…— ante esta objeción, hiwatary volteo a verlo de una manera fulminante —…que le parece si tan solo espera un tiempo, se que para usted no será mucho…de todos modos no le sirve con 2 años de edad…—

**—** tal vez solo la ocupe como desayuno…y quien sabe tal vez ya caliente bien mi cama…— su tono de voz sonaba algo satisfecho pero aun no borraba esa sonrisa sarcástica y burlona, y así como estaba se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de esa choza donde había amenazado al patriarca — regresare en unos años entonces…— estallo de la risa, con carcajadas que resultaban de un tono casi enfermo, y así se interno en el bosque sin siquiera inmutarse por la toda la aniquilación y masacre que había hecho con el pueblo, solo con una cosa en mente "…aun no terminaba…"

De esa noche nadie volvió a hablar, siempre se evitaba hablar de 'aquel que vivía en la montaña' y de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el…

Conforme pasaban los años, todo se iba olvidando, solo quedaban los rumores que corrían entre los niños…pero solo eran rumores, simples cuchicheos de los pequeños que nada sabían de lo que en verdad sucedía….

Una noche como cualquier otra, en la que luna nueva alumbraba el cielo nocturno, comenzó lo que todo el pueblo había estado temiendo…una sombra atravesó con mucha serenidad toda la aldea hasta llegar donde unos niños jugaban y tranquilamente se acerco a uno de ellos, la pequeña lo vio intrigada de que alguien que no fuera de la aldea estuviera hay pero sin temerle le sonrió..y es que como temerle, era un chico muy bien parecido, sus ojos eran de un color muy raro, pero no por eso no eran bonitos…

Unos minutos mas tarde, la pequeña estaba tocando en la casa del patriarca, tomando de la mano a aquel joven de cabellos bicolores

— adelante!— exclamo el viejo patriarca desde el interior de su casa, donde cómodamente estaba sentado frente a una mesita revisando algunos papeles, mientras que con su mano izquierda agitaba su fino bastón de madera

— respetado patriarca…hay un chico que quiere verlo…— una vez que la niña expreso esto señalo la sombra que atravesaba por el marco de su puerta, el patriarca dejo caer su bastón asombrado y con mucho trabajo se levanto de su cómodo asiento

— esta bien pequeña…déjanos quieres..— la niña salio de inmediato de esa casa ante esa orden

— vengo por lo que es mió..— y sin decir mas se acomodo cerca del viejo mientras que con la mirada ambos se escudriñaban de pies a cabeza, uno viendo que el tiempo no pasaba de en balde para los mortales y el otro asustado de ver que el joven seguía tal y como lo recordaba asía ya tantos años

— me alegra verlo bien, Hiwatary-sama, por un momento pensamos que no vendría por la pequ..—

— no cambies el tema, ¡dámela! La quiero ya!!— alzo un poco la voz logrando que el ahora anciano se llevara las manos a los oídos y los cubriera, en un intento vano de que aquel sonido tan estridente no le reventara los tímpanos

— claro! En un momento vendrá y se la podrá llevar..aunque seria mejor si espera, la chica tiene apenas 16…—

— te gustaría que me impacientara? La última vez que paso eso, recuerda lo que paso con tu pueblucho…— comentó una vez que se puso de pie y con paso lento se acerco al anciano — no querrás incomodarme o si?..—

— yan-tse!!! Trae a la chica! — indico a una joven madura que pasaba por el lugar, cuando indago de por que el nerviosismo del patriarca se topo con la mirada fría de Hiwatary y sin decir mas salió corriendo a una de las casas de la zona mas baja de la aldea….

No paso mucho tiempo cuando entre la oscuridad de la noche apareció una chica en camisón. Tímidamente se acerca a kai. Tenía unos largos cabellos negros..pero sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro; por unos instantes miro al patriarca como pidiéndole que la ayudase pero el patriarca le desvía la mirada.

Kai sin esperar más la toma por la muñeca y se la llevo entreverándose en el bosque

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬

Les juro que todo esto tiene un como y un porque, ya se mostrara mas delante. Así que por el momento espero les haya entretenido mínimo como para acabar de leer el capitulo, y si lo hicieron muchas gracias…

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **QuE Las DuLcEs PEsAdIllAs Se ApODeReN dE ToDOs sUs SuEÑos Y qUE eL mAs sEdUcTor De tOdOs LoS DeMoNioS Les HaGa COmPaÑíA EsTa NoCHe **†****•·.**冬**.·• ****†**

Se despide de ustedes FUYU (invierno)


	3. Chapter 3

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬

**CAPITULO 3: SEÑUELO**

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬

Al llegar a la mansión, dejo a la aterrada chica en una de las tantas habitaciones de esa desolada construcción que a pesar de tantos años aun se conserva en pie. La chica solo atina a ver como kai se le acerca cautelosamente con movimientos sensuales y asustada con cada paso que el da, ella retrocede, hasta que ya no puede mas y la cama se extiende detrás de ella, kai se acerca a la chica arrinconada y la besa. La chica a pesar de que no quiera se deja llevar por el beso recordando las cosas que le prometió el patriarca si se iba con esa 'cosa', y como podía haberse negado si su familia era tan pobre y de verdad necesitaban la ayuda que el patriarca le prometió si se iba con kai y lo 'entretenía'.

Ya se imaginaba el estado en el que estaría su novio sabiendo que en esos mementos se estaba acostando con un monstruo. Cuando sintió las manos de kai resbalar por sus piernas y tomar su trasero volvió a la realidad y abrió los ojos. Que hasta el momento había mantenido cerrados por no ver la aberración que la tomaría, pero con cuidado fue abriendo los ojos y se topo con el perfecto rostro de kai, que debido al calor que se comenzaba a dar entre los cuerpos (o eso pensó ella) tenia un sonrojo marcado sobre sus pálidas mejillas, combinando a la perfección con su sedoso cabello bicolor.

Las firmes manos de kai recorrían sin pudor el vientre de la chica despojándola de blusa color azul cielo que llevaba puesta, mientras que el se despojaba de su camisa dejando caer ambas prendas por los suelos, la chica al ver semejante espectáculo del bien formado cuerpo de hiwatary, comenzó a ayudarlo en sus tarea de despoje de ropa, muy lejos había quedado la idea de que lo que la había capturado era un monstruo, era todo lo contrario…ni su novio estaba tan bien formado y dotado como aquel joven bicolor…¡ al diablo con su novio! Disfrutaría de semejante adonis.

Un caluroso juego se llevaba en esa habitación, kai ya ni se sorprendía de que la chica hubiera accedido, era tan fácil hacerlas caer que hasta cansaba, y es que si bien recordaba, ninguna de las otras chicas lo había podido resistir, tardaban un poco pero no pasaba de un par de horas cuando ya estaban mostrando sus mejores acciones en la cama junto a el…

Tomo a la chica y la recostó sobre la muida cama, comenzando a acomodarse encima de ella quien al parecer no iba a oponer resistencia ya que cooperaba mucho, tomo con sus manos el sujetador y con movimientos pausados comenzó a quitarlo mientras que repartía ligeros besos en el cuello de la chica que a esta altura se deshacía en largos y profundos suspiros….pero algo no estaba bien en eso y kai lo descubrió cuando hundió de nuevo su nariz en la piel descubierta de ella, de inmediato y sin ninguna explicación detuvo sus proceder asía el sostén, mas enfocado pego la nariz y aspiro con delicadeza…

— no eres tu— expreso y de inmediato se levanto de la cama llevándose a la chica consigo, que alejada de entender lo que kai le decía, tomo la blusa que kai le aventó y se la puso completamente atónita … mientras veía a kai arrojarle la mas fría de las miradas. Justo cuando termino de abrocharse la blusa, kai la tomo por el brazo tirando de ella, en dirección al pueblo

Por su parte kai, se recriminaba a si mismo al haberse dejado engañar tan fácil, desde el primer momento que se acerco a esa chica un aroma algo extraño le había llegado, pero no creyó posible que los del pueblo se atrevieran a engañarlo…estaba bien que solo tuviera 200 años y que fuera un vampiro novato pero eso no significaba que sus sentidos no estuvieran lo suficientemente bien desarrollados como para no percibir bien el aroma de esa chica…"que se creen esos insolentes..engañarme a mi…me las pagaran" y con esas ideas en mente sigue jalando a la chica tras el, hasta que por fin a la lejanía logro distinguir lo que al parecer eran las luces de la aldea… indicio de estaba ya muy próxima….

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬


	4. Chapter 4

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬

**CAPITULO 4: TE ENCONTRÉ**

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬

Mientras tanto alejados de la aldea en un pequeño edificio al parecer algo frío y un poco abandonado, incrustado cerca de las faldas de una montaña rodeado de un bosque y una barda de metal algo ancha (mas bien me suena como reclusorio);esta un silueta entre los gruesos árboles recogiendo lo que al parecer es ropa, de vez en cuando se toma su tiempo para admirar la inmensa luna llena que se aprecia ese día en especial..pero no tiene el suficiente tiempo ya que unos gritos de pequeños captan su atención y rápidamente regresa al interior del edificio, llevando consigo lo que ahora al entrar al recinto y con la luz sobre su ser se puede apreciar como un montón de ropa limpia

— Ni-chan!!..Xun no me quiere dejar jugar con los demás!!!!!— grita una pequeñita en cuanto ve al joven entrar del patio trasero

— tranquilízate Yuan— toma de la mano a la pequeña y la deja junto a todos los niños que jugaban en ese momento — …niños que les he dicho acerca de no excluir a los demás…— cansado deja toda la ropa sobre un mueble cercano y se dispone a doblarla entretanto los niños corren a su alrededor tirando de vez en vez de su largo cabello color azabache, el cual un poco húmedo cae pesadamente sobre su espalda ya que no asía mucho que había salido de la ducha, pero teniendo tareas que hacer no tuvo remedio mas que salir a cumplirlas

—buuaaaaaaa!!!!!!... — se oye el llanto de un pequeño por toda la habitación y al instante todos los niños dejan de jugar enfocando su mirada en el pequeño que tirado en el piso no deja de llorar

— Tzu-yeh! ¿Estas bien?— asustado recoge al pequeño cargándolo entre sus brazos, dejando claro que es mucho mayor que los pequeños que tranquilamente juegan. Con sus hermosos ojos dorados recorre el cuerpecito que abraza, encontrando en una de sus rodillas un raspón — esta bien, todo mundo a dormir ahora! — les pide con una voz firme a todos los pequeños que de inmediato dejan de jugar y pasan al lado del chico de piel taeña, mirando con algo de desprecio al pequeño que yace en brazos del ojiámbar por haberles echado a perder la diversión —tu también Tzu-yeh— baja al pequeño quien desanimado por ya no tener la atención de l joven taeño, se encamina a la habitación que comparte con todos los demás pequeños— por que siempre pasa algo cuando yo los cuido—cansado deja escapar un suspiro y vuelve a su tarea

冬…….冬…….冬……..冬……冬…….冬

— ¡me engañaron! — grita una vez que llega a la aldea – se atrevieron a engañarme – dice casi en un susurro y avienta a la chica con los aldeanos que intimidados solo ven estupefactos todas la acciones de kai – esta bien el trato queda desecho...—y moviéndose de una manera increíblemente velos, toma por el cuello a un joven que estaba mas próximo a el y sin esperar ni un segundo hunde sus mortíferos colmillos en la inocente victima, quien desesperadamente trato de librarse del abrazo mortal que le da kai, pero no pasa mucho cuando comienza a perder toda su fuerza.

Todos los aldeanos ven el instante en que kai ya satisfecho tira el cuerpo ya sin vida de aquel joven y como si de un detonador se tratase, justo en el momento en que el cuerpo cae por completo todos comienzan a correr desesperados por toda la aldea. La mayoría de ellos se refugian inútilmente en la chozas de madera mas cercanas y los que pueden corren asía sus propias casa y juntando a toda su familia esperan el desenlace fatal para la aldea entera….

Los gritos continúan por algunos minutos mas, gritos desgarradores son los que turban la quietud de esa noche de luna llena… mientras una figura que a simple vista se podría ver inocente resulta el verdugo…lentamente camina capturando de vez en vez a los pobladores cercanos y sin ningún discreción enterrando sus fatídica dentadura en la piel de aquellos inocentes, sin preocupación solo toma algunos tragos del vital liquido y una vez que se han desmayado los suelta para ir por otro mas, sabiendo de antemano que no los mata, solo les extrae suficiente sangre para dejarlos entre la vida y la muerte…si ellos mueren será entonces que no se aferraron demasiado a la vida.

Los gritos que se dejan oír en esa noche le fascinan a tal grado que pronto olvida lo que en verdad quería y se dedica a solo hacer sufrir a los pobladores.

Los alaridos de una mujer que presa del pánico se mezclan con las ráfagas de aire y se pierden entre el majestuosos bosque, al ver que su pequeño a caído en manos de kai, y esta ahora a punto de morir..solo abraza mas a su hija y cierra los ojos para no ver el deceso del pequeño…kai solo mira entretenido toda la escena y los rostros temerosos que observan escondidos…

…una ráfaga de aire se cierne sobre el pueblo..pero algo se percibe en ella…

…algo conocido…

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬


	5. Chapter 5

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬

**CAPITULO 5: SECUESTRO**

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬

冬冬冬 al final de la aldea 冬冬冬冬冬

— kiiiiiiaaaaaaaa!— grita una pequeñita, asiendo que Rey, quien se encontraba dormido en su cama se levante asustado, corriendo a la habitación continua donde todos los pequeños duermen y de donde provino el grito.

**A**larmado entra en la habitación donde todos los pequeños duermen a excepción de una pequeña que sentada en su cama lo ve

— que pasa Yuan? – entre las penumbras de la habitación entra sin tropezarse y se para en frente de la niña

— Rey-nisan hace frió – dice la pequeña asiendo un puchero pero Rey enfadado sale de la habitación rápidamente percatándose que la pequeña bajaba de la cama y lo seguía –esta bien toma, mi chamarra pero ya vete a dormir y ya no grites mas, que despertaras a los demás esta bien— quitándose su prenda con la que todas la noches dormía y dándosela a la pequeña

— pero todos aun no están dormidos rey nisan –

— y se puede saber porque? – Viendo que la pequeña felizmente se ponía su chamarra – hay niños porque siempre que yo los cuido se portan mal—

— pero no es nuestra culpa…es que no podemos dormir por que escuchamos gritos – dice la pequeña

— si los tuyos –

— ¡no!..— camina rápidamente asía un gran ventanal de aquel pasillo donde están situados y abre las puertas de par en par – deben de tener una fiesta – inocentemente dice la niña mientras apunta a las luces que se ve a los lejos

— yuan, yo no oigo nada, mejor vete a dormir— diciendo esto al tiempo en que entra en su habitación y sin prestarle atención a la niña vuelve a entrar a su cama

— pero primero al baño..— expresa la niña y dicho esto se separa del ventanal abierto caminado por el largo pasillo en dirección de la ultima puerta, dando saltitos, mientras abraza la calida chamarra que le dio Rey

**D**espués de un corto lapso de tiempo la pequeña sale del cuarto de baño caminado de regreso a su habitación con pasos livianos y tarareando algo in entendible. De repente de la nada, se ve levantada por los aires, algo la toma por el cuello de la chamarra y la mantiene alejada del piso dejando sus pies agitarse por el aire…la niña por instinto lanza un gritillo al sentir que ahora lo que sea que la tenga sujeta, hunde su nariz en la prenda que le presto Rey deslizando aquel olfateo hasta la inexplorada piel de la pequeña…

**K**ai sigue con aquel descarado husmeo, arrugando la nariz cuando pasa por la piel de la niña pero no tiene tiempo de reaccionar ya que alguien le arrebata a la niña y sin pensarlo dos veces le planta una cachetada que acierta en su pálida mejilla.

— ¡¡pervertido!!— le grita rey asiendo que la niña que hasta asía unos instantes estaba entre sus brazos, entre en la habitación; donde algunos niños ya están asomados —como te atreves a entrar aquí, maldito pervertido! – kai que hasta ese momento tenia los ojos cerrados, los comienza a abrir lentamente dejando expuestos sus ojos rojos, pero impresionado nota cierto parecido en aquel carácter, tanto que le recuerda a la primera chica…

**S**in que rey tenga tiempo de moverse o de reaccionar, kai avanza asía el y arrinconándolo contra la pared de un solo movimiento comienza a meter las narices entre las ropas de Rey, aspirando la piel del cuello del chico ojiámbar

— ¡¡¡que te pasa!!!...suéltame!!!—pedía demandante rey tratando por todos los medios de soltarse de aquel chico que a pesar de tener tan solo un año mas que el, tenia una fuerza impresionante tanto que por mas que ocupaba todas su fuerzas aquel chico ni se inmutaba. Y lo peor es que estaba asiendo que los niños se asustaran; la mayoría reaccionaba rápido y se metían dentro de la habitación pero los mas pequeños solo comenzaban a llorar al ver a su "hermano mayor" sin posibilidades de defenderse…

…¡**p**ero que rayos el también estaba asustado!..La mano que lo apresaba parecía de hierro y por más que forcejeaba no podía soltarse

— humm— soltó kai en un suspiro –eres tu—los demás chicos mayores llegaron tan rápido como oyeron los lloriqueos de los pequeños, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que solo alcanzaron a ver como kai salía por el ventanal llevándose a Rey consigo.

**R**ey aterrado solo cierra los ojos al sentir las fuertes corrientes de aire que golpean sus rostro, con algo de temor abre sus ojos y ve que muy abajo se extienden las luces de las chozas del pueblo…asustado abraza a su captor tratando de aferrarse a el para no caer y es que las alturas lo asustan tanto…aterrado pierde la conciencia….

**K**ai aprovechando la falta de resistencia de su nueva adquisición, se apresura a llevarlo a su mansión y dejarlo en una de las tantas habitaciones.

Colocándolo en una esplendida cama se acerca al inconciente cuerpo y casi sin creer que por fin lo había encontrado comienza a recorrer todo el cuerpo de aquel chico,

— 'ese aroma…sin duda eres tu'— piensa al tiempo que una sonrisa retorcida escapa de sus labios, sube encima de aquel cuerpo mientras acaricia su largo cabello negro que ahora sin la cinta que llevaba puesta cuando lo capturo, se esparcía a lo largo de la cama, kai se inclina y atrayendo un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos lo besa… rey suspira entre sueños trayendo a la realidad a kai quien bajando de encima de rey sale de la habitación dejándolo descansar…

**A**ntes que el amanecer haga su aparición, kai regresa a la aldea, encontrando los rastros que su reciente vista causó.

**V**arios son los heridos que aun inconcientes yacen en las calles de aquel peculiar pueblo. Al percatarse de que kai a regresado, el pueblo se sobresalta y de inmediato una inquietud general se apropia del pueblo por completo pero esta en nada le incomoda a kai. Atraviesa el centro del pueblo con paso tranquilo hasta que llega a un choza que el ya conoce bien, sigilosamente se adentra en la casa del patriarca pro para su desagrado al parecer no esta solo y varios pobladores están hay en lo que apunta a ser una futura revuelta en su contra.

— aprovecharemos mañana temprano cuando salga el sol, obtendremos nuestra venganza—dice uno de los integrante de aquel circulo

— seria mejor ahora...tendríamos el factor sorpresa—comenta otro

— si yo lo apoyo...llevemos algunas cruces y unas estacas— dice otro individuo dejando una hermosa cruz de plata sobre la superficie de una mesa que esta en el centro de aquella reunión pero para asombro de todos, alguien cruza hasta el centro de aquella habitación repleta de gente y sin pedir permiso toma la cruz entre sus manos

— bella sin duda— todos intrigados voltean a ver al dueño de tan enigmática voz y al ver que es kai se alejan al otro extremo de aquella habitación

— ¡amo kai!— dice uno de ellos con la voz alterada

— veo que están muy bien preparados— dice tomando la cruz admirándola contra la luz de una lámpara cercana, y una vez terminada la inspección, la pasa por encima de cabeza deslizándola hasta posarla sobre su cuello

— ¡eres un maldito! — dice el que sugirió la cruz, cansado de la desfachatez de kai—¡acaso planeas exterminarnos a todos!, como te atreves a aparecerte por aquí, después de lo que hiciste, —

— ¿hacer que? — dice sonriendo fingiendo ignorancia —les he venido a proponer algo— dice de repente para el asombro de toso los presentes, que intrigados guardaron silencio — el día de hoy…— y sonríe burlonamente — es decir la noche de hoy estoy muy alegre y satisfecho…así que olvidare este intento de rebelión —

— ¿alegre? — se atrevió a preguntar uno de ellos

—por fin encontré algo que había perdido— sonriendo triunfante, pero al ver este ademán todos se estremecen al tener una idea de que kai encontró o mas bien dicho a quien

— pero señor... —

— ¡¿señor que?!—dice kai un poco molesto por aquella murmuración

— pero Rey es un chico por ese motivo le dimos a la otra joven para que no fuera Rey— trata de explicar

— con que Rey es su nombre…— susurra mas para si mismo —no me importa yo solo quiero lo que es mío— sin decir mas en completa discreción se da la vuelta y se marcha de aquella casa, ya que muy pronto saldrá el sol

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬


	6. Chapter 6

† **­**冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬

**CAPITULO 6: VIOLACIÓN**

† **­**冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬

**A** la mañana siguiente la conciencia de Rey vuelve, y algo adormilado se acomoda sobre las exquisitas sabanas de seda en las que esta, acomodándose aun mas se enreda las mantas en la cara ya que ya es algo tarde y el sol se a colado por el ventanal hiendo a para sobre su rostro…perezosamente se sienta sobre la muida cama y se estira un poco para terminar de despertar, pero justo cuando pone un pie sobre el frió piso su mente da un flashazo y sus neuronas hacen acto de aparición..Mira asustado a todas partes pero no conoce nada, es entonces cuando cae en la cuenta que todo lo que recuerda de la noche pasada no fue un sueño sino que fue real…como un rayo se acerca ala puerta de aquella alcoba e intenta abrirla sin obtener resultados, su mente trabaja a mil por segundo ideando una forma de escapar…

**E**s cuando se percata que en esa enorme habitación esta una ventana. De unos gigantescos pasos llega al balcón pero los 4 o 5 pisos que lo separan del piso lo detienen asiéndolo volver dentro de la impresionante habitación… que a su parecer es hermosa y esta bellamente adornada por cuadros y otras curiosidades que a simplemente se ven muy antiguas…pero sin que esto lo distraiga demasiado empieza a examinar su alrededor en busca de algo que le sirva.

**E**n el interior solo hay tres puertas la primera es la tan anhelada salida, la asegunda la de un lujoso baño y la tercera un closet. Un enorme closet incrustado en la pared le llama la atención y abriéndolo toma uno de los tantos ganchos y acercándose a la perilla de la puerta intenta forzar la cerradura...sin éxito.

**L**as horas transcurren y el sigue tratando inútilmente de abrir la cerradura con infinidad de cosas, antes de que lo que lo capturo regrese…. Fatigado y derrotado por el cerrojo, decide que si no es por las buenas cera por las malas y utilizando una silla trata de derribar la puerta a golpes. El fuerte sonido se extiende por toda la casa, rebotando por las frías y viejas paredes.

**N**o pasa mucho cuando acepta su derrota contra esa gruesa madera de la cual esta hecha la antigua puerta y resignado decide explorar un poco ese bello cuarto…

冬冬冬

**K**ai abre los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose invadido por tan exquisito perfume del cual Rey es poseedor, sin demora sube las largas escaleras hasta que se interna en uno de los tantos corredores. La fragancia casi lo hipnotiza, tanto que se ve atraído a la habitación en donde el chico descansa, sin hacer ruido se asoma a través de la cerradura, recorriendo con su mirada rojiza toda la habitación, pero no lo ve, inquieto piensa en que tal vez el chino logro escapar—pero si es así por donde?—ve la ventana abierta y piensa que fue por hay

….**p**ero su teoría es descartada al verlo salir completamente bañado en polvo del viejo closet…

**R**ey solo se zarandea la ropa y el cabello asiendo que una nube de polvo se pose sobre la habitación, al ver que no suficiente se quita su playera y acercándose al balcón sacude un poco mas la prenda, pero es justo cuando entra de nuevo a la habitación, que un hermoso retrato le llama la atención…es una mujer muy bella la que posa en la pintura, lo que mas le llama la atención es que sus cabellos son tan largos y oscuros como los de el

— ciento interrumpir la reunión familiar—se escucha la puerta abrirse y un chico muy pálido entra por ella.

**R**ey sin poder evitarlo se tensa al reconocerlo como la persona que lo aprisiono en ese sitio contra su voluntad, y mas aun al ver que se acerca no puede evitar el languidecer.

En un movimiento totalmente indiferente kai se acerca y captura a rey llevándolo hasta la pared incrustándolo contra esta.

**R**ey trata de escapar y alejarse de aquel sujeto pero con tan solo intentarlo las fuertes manos de kai lo sujetan por las muñecas, limitándolo a solo poder sentir como kai sin ningún recato acerca su nariz tallándola contra su piel, comenzando a olfatearlo.

—um – kai deja escapar un casi inaudible suspiro contra la sensible piel del chino quien asustado se revuelve entre el agarre de su agresor asiendo todo lo posible para separar al sujeto. Kai sonríe burlonamente al ver los fallidos intentos de resistencia que pone aquel chiquillo, es tan agradable todo aquel forcejeo tanto que lo incita aun mas…

**C**oloca sus manos blanquecinas en el apetecible torso del joven de piel acanelada, empezando a recorrerlo tratando de grabarse cada parte de la anatomía de aquel sublime chico, y es que si bien es cierto que era un chico su belleza no se comparaba con las anteriores chicas, tenia los ojos claros como su madre y quizá aun mas claros que los de su predecesora, su figura era exquisita y a pesar de que era un hombre su cintura y en si toda su complexión era delgada…tan frágil…su color y su textura era simplemente enloquecedor, sin duda lo había heredado de su abuela…y ese cabello azabache como la noche y tan largo como la misma…….Se detuvo al emerger por su mente la imagen de aquella persona y antes de que recordara algo que le fastidiaría el resto de la noche, tomo a un aterrado rey arrojándolo encima de la fina cama.

**Y** es que a pesar de los años que habían pasado la habitación seguía igual que como la había dejado Li-Jian, solo que el tiempo no había pasado en balde para el cuarto, este ya se veía gastado y un poco opaco por tanto polvo…pero en ese momento nada de eso le importaba..lo que en realidad le importaba era aquel muchachito, que asustado se refugiaba en la cabecera de aquel gigantesco lecho.

Kai encaramándose logro llegar hasta rey y de un jalón lo coloco de bajo suyo y comenzó a repartir besos por toda esa exquisita piel, lamiendo suavemente en cualquier parte, explorando el terreno y a decir por los estremecimientos del cuerpo, aun era virgen

**R**ey trata de sepáralo pero es inútil, es como si aquel cuerpo fuera de hierro y a la vez no pesara nada..la fuerza se le acaba y la peor conmoción lo embarga al sentir como sin nada que cubra su pecho aquel sujeto lo besa desesperadamente acomodándose con cada segundo que pasa mejor encima de el

—vamos no te resistas tanto, ella no lo asía – dice kai señalando al cuadro pero sintiendo un nuevo estremecimiento en la piel del otro chico

— ¡¡déjame!!—pide rey, sintiendo como su voz amenaza con empezarse a entrecortar y su ojos que hasta asía unos momentos irradiaban una furia intensa, ahora amenazan con derramar gruesas lagrimas

— um ya se lo que pasa— repartiendo fugases besos en el cuello que se extiende bajo el –no lo has hecho nunca— Rey temblando aun indefenso debajo de kai intentando esconder su rostro, pero kai besándolo –seré todo lo gentil que pueda—

— déjame por favor..snif..—no termina esto cuando Rey ya no hallando otra salida comienza a llorar –...suéltame...—vuelve a pedir esta vez tratando que su voz tenga una fuerte tonalidad pero un sollozo sin querer se escapa de sus labios.

**K**ai hace caso omiso a todas las peticiones de Rey e ignorando olímpicamente los intentos de escape del pequeño, se acerca a esos carnosos labios del chino y con un leve pero incitante beso comienza a besarlos. Por su parte Rey al sentir tan exquisito roce sobre sus labios pierde las ganas de forcejear y con increíble sumisión se somete al que es su primer beso en la vida…dejándose llevar por instantes, que le parecen eternos en aquel increíble sensación que siente.

**K**ai solo se sorprende al sentir como Rey ya no se opone, al parecer se sometió después de todo igual que las otras chicas, así que con el permiso obtenido suelta sus manos comenzando a recorrer ese exquisito cuerpo sin dejar de besarlo.

**R**ey sentía que la deliciosa sensación se incrementaba, podía sentir el aliento de kai chocar contra su piel y sus manos inquietas recorrerlo…pero en ese instante reacciono y utilizando toda su fuerza lo empujo, asiendo que kai perdiera solo el equilibrio. Aprovechando semejante oportunidad rey trato de bajarse lo mas rápido de la cama pero unos fuertes brazos lo enlazaron por la espalda atrayéndolo de nueva cuanta al lecho…

– Suelta...Suéltame... por favor – suplicó el pelinegro a su agresor, pero solo sintió de nueva cuenta esas manos tan frías chocar contra su piel y aquel cuerpo juntarse con el suyo. Eso era todo ya no se sentía en posición si quiera de pelear, su cuerpo temblaba y por mas que intentara escapar de allí el no lo dejaría.

**L**os segundos corren y kai comienza a despojarlo de las ropas restantes, al igual que a si mismo. Sus manos que paseaban por el torso del ojiambar, se posaron en una parte muy sensible asiendo que rey que aunque no se había doblegado del todo, suspirara, kai con aquel nuevo descubrimiento, apretó un poco mas aquel pezón entre sus dedos causando que un nuevo suspiro se dejara oír por la habitación. Sin duda aquello era una bella melodía que asía mucho no escuchaba, sin esperar beso a Rey aprovechando que el suspiro había hecho que sus labios se abrieran dándole espacio para profundizar el beso…

**E**l aire falto después de unos minutos, asiendo que se separan, así que bajando en su recorrido comenzó a besar los pezones, que por sus caricias dadas se erguían, dejando un hilito de saliva por todo el pecho, mientras sus manos trataban de deshacer el amarré de los pantalones del chico que aun no sucumbía a todo aquello

**R**ey lloraba silenciosamente sin que al parecer el joven bicolor se percatase, se sentía tan sucio por aquellas impúdicas caricias que le daba aquel chico..lo peor de todo era que aunque su abusador fuese hombre, aun así su cuerpo respondía a aquello, quería salir corriendo del lugar, quería que ese tipo se alejara y que no…

— ¡¡Aaa!!—dejo escapar un sonido muy peculiar cuando sintió que el joven peli bicolor sujetaba su miembro por encima de la tela de sus bóxer… ¿Cuándo le había quitado los pantalones?, se maldijo así mismo por dejar que eso le hubiera causado una reacción de ese grado, pero ahora que lo pensaba no se hubiera imaginado que el pudiera ser dueño de tal sonido….

**K**ai había quedado fascinado por ese gemido que había logrado que escapara de la boca de aquel angelical ser, era hermoso. Y dispuesto a sacar sonidos iguales de nueva cuanta bajo lo único que quedaba sobre aquel chico dejándolo expuesto completamente…y es que como no se le había ocurrido antes que semejante punto no le produciría una agradable sensación a su dueño. El era también un hombre y que mejor punto que su parte intima, descendió con sus besos hasta posarse en el miembro algo rígido de su presa y con ligeros y fugases besos comenzó a estimularlo. Brindaba ligeras lengüeteadas provocando que mal reprimidos gemidos se escucharan de la boca del pelinegro. De improvisto introdujo aquel órgano por completo en su boca asiendo que el ojiambar se arqueara y diese un fuerte gritillo de placer.

**C**on cierta perplejidad libero el miembro de su ahora amante y observo al poseedor de ese aroma tan exquisito; estaba recostado, sus cabellos medio sueltos se esparcían por toda el lecho, sus mejillas destilaban un fuerte carmesí, su boca entre abierta trataba de mantener abastecidos los pulmones de su dueño, mientras que sus manos se sujetaban firmemente las mantas de aquella cama…sin poder soportar mas tiempo aquella sensación tan apremiante de poseer a ese chico. Lo tomo por la cintura y lo atrajo así mismo, pero Rey aun se defendía, impidiéndole realizar a gusto lo que tenia planeado, así que utilizando su fuerzas, fácilmente volteo boca a bajo a aquel 'gato' rebelde.

**R**ey solo pudo sentir como fue volteado tan fácilmente, por instinto de supervivencia trato de zafarse tomando las mantas y adherido a ellas se empujo asía adelante mientras sentía como kai posaba sus manos sobre su cadera y la levantaba y se colocaba entre sus piernas….de la nada toda lucha desaprecio y quedándose totalmente calmo se intento relajar lo mas posible, intento por todos los medios posible ahogar un grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Sentía la punta del miembro de kai entrar en su ser y un dolor invadir su entrada, aun así queriendo rescatar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad trataba de ahogar el bien merecido grito, así que abrió un poco mas las piernas intentando que el dolor que sentía se marchara, pero no contó con que kai aprovecharía esto y de un solo embate acabara de entrar en el por completo

— ¡haaaaaaaaaaa!—el grito desgarrador por parte de Rey no se hizo esperar al sentir como su cuerpo se partía por la mitad y sus adentros eran rasgados por tan violenta intromisión

**K**ai por su parte se sentía que iba a explotar en ese momento, era tan exquisitamente estrecho, la entrada de Rey lo recibía con una inexplicable calidez liquida que ayudaba bastante en los profundo embates que inicio una vez que Rey se tranquilizo un poco y dejo de llorar tan estrepitosamente.

**E**l ritmo aumento cada vez más y pronto ninguno de los dos pudo con esa intensidad. Kai que disfrutaba enormemente de todo aquello, no pudiendo mas termino vaciándose dentro de la cavidad de Rey, este por su parte con tantas sensaciones tan placenteras al sentir tal presión y tan calida semilla esparcirse dentro de el, busco asirse de lo mas cercano, y de igual forma se dejo venir. Oyendo claramente el ronco gemido lleno de placer que expulso Kai cuando cayo sin fuerzas sobre el

**C**erro los ojos de nueva cuenta intentando inútilmente que las lagrimas dejaran de correr, comprendió de inmediato el movimiento cuando kai se incorporo y relajándose todo lo posible permitió a kai liberase junto a toda la esencia de este que aun conservaba dentro.

**K**ai vio como toda su esencia se esparcía a lo largo de los muslos de Rey después de haber salido de el. Dejando un hilillo bajar desde al anillo hasta perderse en el colchón, solo que algo no había estado bien, ya que combinado con el espeso y blanquecino liquido iba combinado también uno rojizo, era sangre y al parecer muy abundante. Antes que rey recobrara energías para luchar e impedirle algo, bajo hasta los muslos y comenzó a limpiar delicadamente esa sustancia que tenia impregnada su propio sabor, aun así el sabor de Rey era aun mas fuerte…le parecía simplemente delicioso

**R**ey permanecía llorando sobre la cama sin haberse movido ni un centímetro de cómo kai lo había dejado, las fuerzas lo dejaban y el sueño lo invadía, cuando sintió la tibia lengua de kai deslizarse por sus muslos hasta llegar a su entrada misma, donde repartiendo un par de lengüeteadas mas, kai se dejo caer a su lado

— **eres mió**— lo dijo con un aire tan tierno sin perder la firmeza, que Rey no lo podía creer, con cierta perplejidad, desgano y somnolencia lo volteo a ver topándose con la mirada mas tierna que halla visto jamás. Se quedo solo observándolo fascinado por tal faceta de su violador, al final solo pudo dejar que el sueño se apoderara de su cuerpo y mente, no sin antes percatarse de algo

…**k**ai tiene los labios mas rojos…¿pintura¡¡¿sangre?!!.

**S**in poder mas cae totalmente agotado, dejando su cuerpo a merced de kai, quien veloz acerca su cuerpo al de rey, tallando sus azabaches cabellos.

— 'Eso que paso fue simplemente genial'—piensa Kai mientras hunde su rostro en el cabello de rey y aspira tan esquisto aroma –'tus cabellos me recuerdan a tu abuela y tus ojos'— pasa una mano acariciando las facciones de rey —..tus ojos a tu madre…tienes lo mejor de ambas….pero eres mucho mejor que ellas puede ser que un humano tenga tanta inocencia, tus ojos irradian tanta inocencia, eres como un niño pequeño a pesar de que tengas tal vez la misma edad que yo cuando….— a su mente acuden varias imágenes que de inmediato disipa — en fin, tanta inocencia…eso es lo que mas me gusta de la humanidad, por esa razón no mato niños, ese brillo e inocencia que irradian en sus pequeños la que me quitaron…Pero tu eres tan inocente…— levantándose del lecho, aprovechando la oscuridad que aun queda y con ánimos renovados sale de la habitación dejando a un maltrecho Rey, saliendo de la mansión para dirigirse a un poblado cercano, se prepara para lo que lo ase subsistir: la cacería de seres humanos.

† ­冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬**† **冬

**Ok . en vista de que les parecen que los capítulos están muy cortos, esta vez actualizare a velocidad luz. Así que no es necesario que dejen de leer. Oíste Tier.**

**Solo les pido un poco de paciencia**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬

**CAPITULO 7: PEQUEÑOS DESCUBRIMIENTOS **

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬

Al día siguiente, a medio día para ser mas exactos. Rei despertó y de inmediato se tenso al recordar la noche anterior, busco de inmediato a su atacante por toda la habitación pero no lo encontró. Se relajo un poco e intento levantarse, pero el espantoso dolor que sentía se lo impidió, aun dolía muchísimo su parte trasera tanto que el malestar no solo se quedaba en ese sitio, sino que se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

Enredándose de nuevo con la frazada, se dejo caer sobre el colchón muido, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con surgir de nuevo en ese preciso instante…

El maldito se había divertido de lo lindo con su cuerpo y lo peor era que sentía aun sus manos recorrerlo como si de un fantasma se tratase.

Asiendo caso omiso a todas las imágenes que le llegaban de su violación, tomo la frazada y envolviéndose con ella salio en dirección al baño que el día anterior pudo ver.

Se ducho como pudo, sus piernas aun no estaban lo suficientemente fuertes y amenazaban en cualquier momento dejarlo caer, aun así termino su ducha.

Envolviéndose con la misma sabana, con mucho cuidado salio dando pequeños pasitos hacia el exterior del baño, pero en cuanto vio la cama, su piel se erizo al ver las marcas, que secas manchaban la blancura de estas…dos manchas distintas, impresas…

…. 'Al parecer su violador no había sido el único que disfruto de eso'….

Enojado consigo mismo por tal idea, cambio las sabanas por unas limpias que encontró en el closet. Pero al estar buscando las sabanas se encontró también con otras cosas que le parecieron muy interesantes, entre todas las ropas que había en ese sitio, se hallaban también unas cuantas fotos (envueltas en un delicado pañuelo de seda blanca) de una chica muy bonita a su parecer y tras revisarlas se percato que era idéntica a la chica de la pintura (la que estaba viendo cuando llego kai) …¿Qué era lo que le había dicho ese chico?...A sí ¿una reunión familiar?

— ¿pero a que se refería? — sonrío un poco en el instante en que por su mente paso una idea que le ponía en demasía feliz –'tal vez aquella linda chica es mi familiar'— pensó totalmente feliz abrasando las fotos contra su pecho –eso quiere decir que ese chico tal vez la conoce…seria genial…tal vez si le pregunto me diga donde esta, así ya no estaría solo— de repente la imagen de aquel chico de ojos rojos tendido al lado de el, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa y diciendo que le pertenecía a el, acudió a su mente por alguna razón eso lo hizo sentir bien

…pero aun así no borraba el hecho que lo violo…

Deprimido, cansado y asiendo caso omiso al plato de comida que seguro le había dejado 'el violador', se recuesto sobre la cama y apretando fuertemente la foto de la chica se quedo dormido.

•**·.·´¯ **冬**¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬**¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬**¯´·.·• **

No pasa mucho o eso cree el, cuando siente en su mejilla una caricia casi imperceptible aun medio dormido y sin abrir los ojos se entrega mas a tan sencillo roce y como si fuera un pequeño gatito comienza a tallarse para incrementar tan confortante sensación.

Una parte de el piensa que todavía esta en el orfanato y que seguro es uno de los niños que le esta asiendo una travesura…pero eso se siente tan bien…aunque esta algo frío…

…tan frío…

Reaccionando rápido abre los ojos en un instante. Lo primero que ve es el rostro de kai a su lado y sin pensarlo dos veces baja de la cama de un salto y se pega contra la esquina del cuarto tiritando de miedo ante la presencia de su agresor.

Kai por su parte esta intrigado, jamás nadie se le había rehusado. Hasta la propia madre de Rei no lo había rehusado ni un segundo y ni siquiera había dudado en acompañarlo a la cama cuando se lo propuso… ¿por que este chico se le podía resistir tanto¿Que había de diferente en el?

Bajo del lecho y dirigiéndose a donde estaba agazapado Rei, se inclino hasta quedar a la altura del minino que solo se tapaba más con su sabana. Pero no hizo más que acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla y tallar un poco su cabello azabache

— te traje ropa— Rei no pudo evitar mirar con cierto deje de incertidumbre a su captor. Mientras este se aleja de el, sin tocarlo mas —...y un poco de comida— sin decir nada mas sale de la habitación.

Estupefacto Rei se levanta de su rincón y analiza las ropas, que aunque finas siguen siendo del estilo chino que tanto le gustan. Sin poder poner objeción alguna, se viste lentamente con ellas. Aun le duele todo el cuerpo, claro que menos que cuando se despertó la primera vez, pero aun así sigue doliendo.

Una vez vestido observa el plato de comida que kai le dejo, desconfiado la observa y olfatea un poco su contenido…huele bien…así que presuroso empieza a alimentarse.

Terminado todo esto se acerca a la puerta para colocar la charola con los platos vacíos, es hay cuando se da cuenta de algo…la puerta esta entre abierta…pensando que tal ves es un descuido por parte del bicolor, regresa y toma una de las fotos de la chica y por fin sale cauteloso del cuarto que lo había tenido retenido ya por dos días.

Caminado por largos e interminables pasillos logra dar por fin con una gigantesca escalera que comunica con el piso inferior…y con la salida principal.

Alegre comienza bajar la escalera pensando que pronto estará de nuevo en el orfanato, podrá ver a todos sus amiguitos, seguro estaban muy preocupados por su desaparición…

Esta a un par de pasos de la salida, su mano casi rosa la perilla. Pero viendo una vez mas la foto que tiene en su mano izquierda, se retracta

— 'tal vez, el si conozca a mi familia'— resignado regresa por donde vino sin siquiera percatarse que la gigantesca puerta estaba cerrada con varios candados por la parte de afuera

Sin sueño comienza a recorrer toda la mansión o lo que pude, esperando con esto toparse con aquel chico tan raro. Recorre largos pasillos e infinidad de habitaciones pero una de ellas le llama la atención más que las demás, la razón es que parece la menos gastada de todas.

Curioso se asoma en el interior. La habitación es bella, por doquier tiene lo que al parecer es seda blanca, la cama esta adornada con largos lienzos de tela que la cubren desde el techo y las cortinas tienen preciosos (difiero en ello ¬ ¬) brocados en tonalidades rosas. Claramente es la habitación de una chica.

Cuidadosamente entra en la habitación y no pasa mucho para que se encuentre la foto de la probable dueña de toda esa habitación, esta sobre el buró de al lado de la cama.

Sacudiendo un poco el polvo de aquel portarretrato. Su rostro muestra una mueca incrédula al toparse con aquel rostro tan conocido y a la ves tan olvidado…esa foto, la misma chica pero en diferente pose…

…Su madre…

Asombrado por tal hallazgo, comienza a recorrer toda la habitación, encontrándose con algunos objetos personales de su querida madre… cepillos, pendientes, collares. Todo arreglado cuidadosamente sobre un tocador.

La ropa es lo que le causa mas nostalgia por alguna razón, su subconsciente aun guarda el aroma que tenia su mamá. Feliz por el nuevo hallazgo sigue revisando toda la habitación, cada rincón lo analiza, hasta que apunto de salir se topa con una cajita de plata que estaba debajo de la cama.

Este nuevo descubrimiento solo hace que Rei se desconcierte aun mas…dentro del cofrecito encuentra una foto al parecer muy vieja, ya que tiene tonalidades solo en blanco y negro y se encuentra gastada de las orillas; en la foto se muestra a una pareja muy feliz, la chica es la misma que esta en el cuadro de su recamara…pero hay algo raro allí¿la chica abraza al chico que lo secuestro?...

Se pregunto como podía ser eso si el chico se seguía viendo igual que como lucia en la foto…y lo que mas le sorprendió era que ¿se veía feliz acaso?...

Decidido toma la foto y la mete entre sus ropas saliendo de esa habitación, camino por toda la mansión buscando mas cuartos que tuvieran algo parecido…pero nada. Al parecer ese cuarto y el suyo eran los únicos que alguna vez albergaron a un ser vivo.

Una vez cansado de ver puros cuarto vacíos, baja a la planta principal y sigue con su recorrido, pasa por la cocina la cual se encuentra desvencijada. Lo mismo pasa con el salón principal que en tiempo fue seguro un hermosísimo recibidor pero ahora luce totalmente deteriorado. Abriendo una cortina de una de las tantas ventanas en el salón aquel, se percata que muy pronto amanecerá. Los rayos del sol entran débilmente iluminando cada vez mejor aquella sala.

Había estado despierto toda la noche recorriendo la gigantesca mansión aun así suponía que no llevaba ni la mitad la mansión vista

Y con el firme deseo de ver donde estaría secuestrado comenzó caminar otra vez por los lúgubres pasillos de la parte de atrás de la casa.

Camino por donde pudo y se guío solo con la suerte, tanto que cuando se dio cuenta se había internado en un pasillo muy oscuro. Al parecer aunque afuera hubiese amanecido, los rayos no podían entrar allí, al no haber ninguna ventana cerca.

Curioso ve una extraña puerta que sobresale d las demás en ese pasillo, al parecer lleva directo al sótano.

Sigilosamente abre la puerta, entrando de puntitas para no hacer el menor ruido se desliza dentro del cuarto oscuro.

Su vista se acostumbra de inmediato a las penumbras, en esos momentos agradecía tener tan buena vista nocturna. En el orfanato lo molestaban diciéndole que era muy raro que el pudiera ver tan bien en la noche, los niños le decían que parecía gato salvaje, pero ahora agradecía infinitamente ese don.

Su vista al acostumbrarse, pudo ver que en efecto eso era el sótano, muy húmedo por cierto. Al interior y hasta el fondo se encontraba una mesa que al parecer era de piedra tallada, se alzaba entre todas las cosas que había regadas por doquier.

Todas esas cosas eran muy ancestrales, llenas de polvo. Cuadros estaban recargados en un montón sobre la pared, mientras que algunas cosas como alfombras con bellos grabados yacían como si fueran basura y al lado de la antiquísima mesa de piedra se encontraba un…un…un ataúd?!!!

Asustado, sale tropezándose con todo lo que se le atraviesa, corre a toda velocidad hasta que llega a su habitación y de un portazo cierra la puerta.

Aterrado continua escondido entre las cosas de esa habitación, no lo puede creer halla abajo había un ataúd, seguro también había un cadáver…

A su mente por primera vez acuden algunas de las tantas coincidencias que ocurren con el chico bicolor, hasta que recuerda que cuando aquel chico le sonrió la noche pasada mostró un par de hermosos colmillos blancos, que en su momento pensó que no eran raros, ya que el mismo tenia unos graciosos colmillitos que destacaban de toda su demás dentadura, casi se podía decir que sus denticiones se parecían…pero eso no era todo habían mas situaciones raras, por ejemplo el hecho de que jamás lo había visto durante el día …el chico, su captor y violador…era vampiro.

Se pego mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes , era mas que obvio sino que le dijeran que persona te secuestraba a mitad de la noche y se escapaba contigo en brazos y corría a una velocidad impresionante que juraría que iban volando por los aires.

Ahora estaba mas que aterrorizado, ya que todo esto lo llevaba a que en cualquier momento que a ese chico se le antojara podría matarlo…aun así no lo había hecho…solo…solo lo había violado. Evidente era solo para eso para lo que lo quería y ahora que lo había logrado, su vida peligraba.

Se negaba a morir tan joven tenia solo 17, en un año mas cumpliría la mayoría de edad y se podría ir del orfanato a buscar a sus familiares porque indudablemente tenia familiares…no podía ser el único…debía tener algún pariente, una tía, tal vez sus abuelos seguían con vida…y el estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de encontrarlos. Luego de eso ya vería que hacer pero mientras tenia que saber algo de su familia.

Olvidando momentáneamente el miedo que lo invadía, se sentó en la orilla de la ventana, pensando en toda la meta que se había propuesto, todo con tal de encontrar a su familia. A estas alturas casi se había resignado solo planeaba encontrarlos ya fueran vivos o muertos pero tenia que saber de ellos.

El resto del día se la paso dando pequeñas vueltas a la mansión, tratando inútilmente que poder encontrar algo que comer. Regresando por la tarde al lugar que le parecía mas cómodo y sentándose de nuevo junto a la ventana se quedo tranquilo …esperando que el sol se ocultara…admirando lo que pensaba seria su ultimo atardecer…antes que llegara el chico bicolor y lo matara despiadadamente…al fin y al cabo ese chico ya había obtenido lo que quería… en unos minutos mas el sol se escondería por completo y el estaría allí para matarlo… ya no era necesario tener ideas del poder encontrar a su familia ya que en unos segundos todo acabaría y si corría con suerte encontraría a su padres en el mas allá

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

Kai como siempre despertó al anochecer. Lo primero que hizo fue oler el exquisito aroma que despedía su reciente presa. Le agradaba despertar con ese dulce aroma. Se sentía como si ella hubiera vuelto…

Subió a la planta principal, extrañado olfateo todo el lugar…todo olía a el...

Sonrió al pensar que el había recorrido todo en busca de algún escape, que lo liberara pero no había contado aquel hermoso chico, que todas las probables salidas estaban perfectamente cerradas por el.

Sigiloso como siempre subió a la habitación en la que lo había dejado la noche anterior y lo vio sentado en el marco de la ventana abierta, por un momento pensó que harto de ese encarcelamiento buscaría saltar por la ventana. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta que aunque estaban en el segundo piso la altura que lo separaba del piso eran mínimo de unos 5 pisos?..pero al analizar mejor aquella imagen se dio cuenta que solo miraba las primeras estrellas como con cierta melancolía.

Sin poder resistirse lo abrazo por detrás, sintiendo que Rei se estremecía ante tal contacto y con un rápido movimiento lo quito de la ventana y lo puso de pie dentro del cuarto.(por si las dudas)

Comenzó a acariciar de una manera muy tierna los azabaches cabellos, mientras intrigado Rei lo veía.

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

Intrigado?…si!...como podía ser que el chico no lo hubiera matado?. Digo pudo ser tan fácil, el estaba de espaldas y con un zarpazo certero hubiera acabado tan fácil con su frágil vida…¿Por qué no lo había hecho?.-..Enfoco su mirada en aquella rojiza

...ámbar y roja se perdieron una en la otra…un choque hipnotizante y estremecedor entre ambos, que amenazaba con jamás terminar…

Pero Rei logro desviar la mirada desconectando así tan hechizante choque.

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

Kai se sobresalto, nadie….escucharon bien. Nadie, había logrado hacerlo caer en trance parecido, ni si quiera los vasallos mas poderoso del viejo lo habían hecho y ahora hay estaba Rei frente a el, lo había hecho con increíble maestría con esos hermosos ojos color ámbar.

Quiso indagar otra vez pero Rei le desviaba la mirada, así que tomándolo por la cintura lo atrajo a asía el …aquel cuerpo ajeno era tan delgado y fino que estaba muy alejado de parecer la complexión de un hombre, aun así poco le importaba y tomándolo del mentón atrajo su rostro… el calor que emanaba de aquel delicado cuerpo era embriagador ...sin pensarlo dos veces junto sus labios en un beso

Rei intento zafarse del fuerte agarre de kai, pero no tenia oportunidad contra la abrumadora fuerza de este, y sin poder evitarlo kai le abrió la boca para poder intensificar aquel beso. Le robaba todo el aliento con ese delirante beso tanto que en segundos se comenzó a marear por la falta del vital aire, fue entonces cuando kai comprendió y dejando ese beso dejo que respirara grandes bocanadas de aire

Sin soltarlo comenzó a recorrer su cuello con intensos besos, tratando de animar a aquel joven que era su locura.

Rei entonces comprendió que aquel chico no lo mataría enseguida, sino todo lo contrario aun lo necesitaba...por lo tanto aun tenia una oportunidad…de escapar… Y de vivir…

…si jugaba bien sus cartas el saldría ganador…

•**·.·´¯ **冬**¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬**¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬**¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬**¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬**¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬**¯**

Creo que aquí no se pueden contestar los review….bueno que importa, será mi primer infracción

¡¡Y es mejor pedir disculpas que pedir permiso!! nn

**Tier**: ¬¬#... si tu pones en marcha ese plan, yo pondré el mio…plan #830: "huelga por haber caído en el plan inútil #42 de Tier", que consiste en ya no actualizar mas seguido!!!!

**Angy B. Mizuhara:** OK. Creo que me asusto mucho el very fast!! (Pero creo que es mi mente paranoica u.u)

Jaja…pues que decirte de los fic…yo no los escribo!!!...caíste!!.

Pues para empezar gracias por tus consejos, son muy bien recibidos.

Pero quiero aclarar algo y esto va para todos: me disculpo por la mala ortografía y creo que de ahora en adelante pondré al principio esta disculpa.

Detalle #1: ok. ¡¡¡Me pondré a estudiar mas!!!…no de hecho no, para que te miento…tratare lo mas posible de no redundar en demasía mi escritura

Detalle #2: Ups….tienes razón, "la luna nueva no alumbra"!!X.x... Detalles, linda,…detalles…que hacen lucir garrafal la narración uú

Soy malísima para la ortografía…y para las mates…pero eso no viene al caso. El chiste es que cuando escribo por lo general lo hago por la madrugada (justo ahora son las 3:40 am) y a parte a esa hora como que las neuronas ya no conectan bien n.nUu

En general escribo tal cual se me van ocurriendo las cosas y si me detengo las ideas vuelan y pasan a un plano diferente. Y tienes razón, me atrapaste!!, yo no leo después de haber escrito. (Si lo hago cambio las ideas originales)

Detalle # 4: La ortografía me la da la compu por default (por ello también sale el nombre de Rey y no Rei) cosa que me disculpo si ofendí a alguna apisonada del Kai X Ray (Rei). Como veras en este capitulo trate de arreglarlo, me fue difícil ya que pase el texto a toda velocidad intentando no leer nada y solo corregir el nombre (seguro se me fue uno que otro, pero la corrección en su mayoría esta hecha!!)

Ven esos detalles son los que me ayudaran a mejorar la narración, asi que dejen review!!!!

A, por cierto. Gracias por la bienvenida

**black wolf-kot: **Imouto-san! La mas peque de mi hermanitas!!

Si como veras trato de ponerme al dia con todo, ya que en amor yaoi no se puede

Creo que también lo notaste. No se pero ya me había acostumbrado al formato de AY. Sentía que escribía mas, pero aquí sale muy poquito 

Pero bueno nos leemos luego preciosa y gracias por dejar tu sempiterno review

Bye,bye niña linda

**Hikari-chan-HQ:** bueno por lo menos a ti te agrado lo pequeño que salen los capítulos. Espero poder seguir por aquí un rato mas actualizando y claro teniendo tus review

**Kitsune1818:** si me dolió perder mi contraseña, pero que se le va a hacer, estoy segura que perdería hasta la cabeza sino la trajera pegada, ni modo soyasí, ya que.

Tienes razón el punto quizás sea muy vago pero quise experimentar con esta forma de narrar la historia. se que muchos no le agarraran el hilo, pero ni modo, espero que no se aburran muy rápido y me dejen.

Además creo yo, que aunque sea poco, siempre y cuando actualices rápido y consecutivamente no habrá problema. Ya que si abandonas tu historia mas de un mes cuando regresas solo actualizas dos párrafos, hay si estaría grueso, no lo crees?

Bueno creo que eso es todo

Bye bye

**Rowssss: **huy, caray mi primer review y me regañan õ.o. Solo falto que me dijeses 'hey tu robadora de fic desaparece'

No es cierto-.

Gracias por avisarme que lo había publicado dos veces (y cuanto encuentre la maldita contraseña del otro, lo elimino…aunque con mi memoria, yo que tu me sentaba por que de parada te me vas a cansar ¬¬Uu)

Sayonara!!


	8. Chapter 8

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬

**CAPITULO 8: UN TRATO? **

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬

Fue entonces que comprendió que, aquel chico no lo mataría enseguida sino todo lo contrario aun lo necesitaba...por lo tanto aun tenia una oportunidad…de escapar… Y de vivir…

…si jugaba bien sus cartas el saldría ganador…

— espera, por favor— pidió firmemente mientras sus manos se posaban en los hombros de kai, atrayendo la atención del joven bicolor. Este por su parte lo vio dudoso 

—hump— un tenue gruñido escapo de su garganta en respuesta 

— tu...tu...— tartamudeo Rei cuando tuvo la mirada de kai sobre si…ahora que lo pensaba, era genial!... no sabia ni el nombre del tipo que se había llevado su virginidad 

— Kai...Hiwatary— dijo fríamente al ver lo nervioso que el chico se ponía. No le gustaba para nada su apellido, le recordaba al maldito que los dirigía, pero no tuvo otra opción que decírselo

— Hiwatary-sama, yo...solo...— desvió su mirada apenado por lo que tenia que decir o mas bien ofrecer y es que en esos cortos intervalos de segundos se le había ocurrido un plan — usted conoció a alguien de mi familia— kai lo miro dudoso…'entonces ese chico no sabia nada del legado de su sangre' ...pensó, pero sin decir nada el solo asintió...¡claro que las conocía! — me podría decir algo acerca de ellos—

— por que abría de hacerlo— por fin hablo, pero su voz tenia impresa una frialdad impresionante, asiendo con esto que rei temblara en sus brazos...pero es que como decirle, que la verdad no le gustaba recordar eso 

— em… si yo...si yo pues — se puso tan rojo con solo pensarlo, que pronto sus mejillas adquirieron la tonalidad de los ojos de Kai — …si yo coopero me podría hablar de ellos…—soltó rápido y cerro los ojos. 

La verdad no creía que ese plan funcionara, de todos modos kai era mas fuerte y podría forzarlo como la noche antepasada, pero no vio la sonrisa que kai dejo vislumbrar, solo pudo sentir como era comenzado a besar, preguntándose si eso era un si o un no

— ...Hiwatary-sama?... — le hablo para obtener una respuesta, pero de los labios de kai no salio nada, solo lo cargo y lo deposito sobre la cama 

— harás todo lo que yo quiera esta noche— a Rei le dieron unos escalofríos y unas ganas de salir corriendo lo invadieron, aquella idea era un error, claramente la mayor estupidez que podría haber hecho en toda su vida… pero débilmente solo asintió

— entonces Rei que así sea –

Sin más que hacer o que decir. Kai tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a besarlo de una manera desesperada queriendo aprovechar toda oportunidad que el minino le daba. 

Deslizo sus manos por el pecho de Rei mientras diestramente se recostaba encima de el. El pequeño cuerpo bajo el, temblaba por cada nuevo movimiento de parte de sus expertas manos. 

Comenzó desabrochando los botones de esa camisa china tan exquisita que le había regalado, lentamente desbrocho cada botón, extasiándose con la sonrosada piel que parecía ofrecérsele, deslizo con toda la tranquilidad su mano por aquella tersa y tibia piel…por un momento al sentir como sus estremecimientos eran aun mas fuertes, pensó que Rei cambiaria de opinión y se retractaría, pero al parecer aquel pensamiento era completamente erróneo, ya que sintió como lentamente sus besos eran correspondidos o mínimo trataban de hacerlo.

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

Por que no admitirlo, se sentía aun muy temeroso…y la idea de tener a tu violador de la noche pasada encima de ti de nuevo no ayudaba…sin embargo había algo diferentemente extraño esta vez. No lo forzaba sino todo lo contrario lo estaba dejando adaptarse a su propio ritmo a aquellas caricias. Era una sensación indescriptible y mas aun cuando a todo aquello se le sumo la sensación de tener los labios del bicolor sobre su pecho que ahora estaba desnudo a disposición de kai.

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

Las ropas iban desapareciendo conforme las caricias avanzaban y se intensificaban. Kai se estaba encargando de darle la mejor experiencia de su vida a Rei, que por los gemidos mal reprimidos y el enorme sonrojo que poseía era indudable que el había sido el primero en tocar tan exquisito manjar.

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

Rei ya no podía hacer mas que cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por todo aquello, solo permanecía recostado dejando hacerse todo lo que a kai le venia en gana. En un principio trato de intervenir pero había desistido de aquello, kai sin duda era todo un experto y sus intervenciones mas parecían un estorbo que otra cosa…y si seguía así lo mas lógico seria que kai pensaría que el no estaba poniendo todo de su parte y ya no cumpliría el trato…lo único que circulaba por su mente en esos instantes, a parte de las fuertes sensaciones que sentía, era el eterno remordimiento del 'que dirían sus padres si supieran que había dejado que un extraño lo poseyera con tal de averiguar su paradero' 

Pero esos pensamientos se fueron en seguida, cuando sintió como uno de los dedos de kai, hacia presión contra uno de sus pezones. Sin entender el porque su cabeza se encorvo asía atrás dejando una ligera corriente transitar por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía raro pero nada mal. Percibía como kai lentamente iba deslizándose por su piel, dando ligeros y fugases besos con forme iba descendiendo.

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

Kai no se detenía ni un solo instante probaba todo la acanelada piel del cuerpo que tenia bajo el suyo. Lentamente descendió sus manos hasta que se posaron sobre el nudo que sujetaba los pantalones de Rei y hábilmente lo comenzó a deshacer. Una vez logrado el objetivo, adentro su mano por el pantalón suelto y comenzó a descender dentro de este, rozando la entre pierna del chico, que al sentir esto se altero un poco y revolviéndose debajo de el, trato de que el joven bicolor sacara la mano. 

Kai jalo las manos de su acompañante hasta dejarlas por encima de la cabeza del chino y con total calma comenzó a besarlo de nuevo hasta que consiguió en cierta manera que le contestara. Con más calma y cuidado corrió los estorbosos pantalones de Rei, llevándose la ropa interior de paso. Dejo por un momento de besarlo y aprovechando esa oportunidad se deshizo de sus propias ropas ante la expectante mirada de Rei, quien tenia un completo sonrojo en sus facciones que incremento al parecer con tal espectáculo.

Kai volvió a sus acciones, besándolo mientras que se iba acomodando lentamente sobre el cuerpo desnudo del chico pelinegro. Ambos cuerpos se rozaban mientras Rei trataba de contener el beso asfixiante que le propinaba Kai…pero de repente un espantoso dolor lo invadió en su parte trasera.

Los dedos de kai se movían acompasadamente en los adentros de Rei, lo preparaban para lo que vendría después…solo que había un inconveniente, Rei cerraba sus piernas, no permitiendo el libre acceso a esa mano de jugar en sus adentros.

—… ¿de verdad…quieres seguir con esto?...— Kai pregunto con cierta voz cortada. No quería admitirlo pero estar con Rei le causaba demasiado. 

—….— Rei no dijo nada, solo tomo la mano de Kai y la saco de tan personal lugar y sentándose con la mirada agachada, se seco las lagrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus profundas orbes doradas.

Kai pensó que se había arrepentido al verlo actuar de esa manera, pero después lo vio venir asía donde estaba el. Y de un sutil movimiento digno de cualquier felino, Rei se poso sobre su regazo e ignorando el dolor que aun sentía por la intromisión de los dedos de kai, se aferro fuertemente al cuello de este, al tiempo que sus piernas rodeaban la firme cintura de kai …cuando una sensación casi sofocante lo invadió, era exquisitamente estrecho aquel anillo que recibía su hombría…y lo mejor de todo era que el no tenia que hacer nada, porque Rei se encargaba de empalarse el solo. En un precipitado movimiento, se dejo venir por completo quedado ensartado asiendo que ambos lanzasen un grito. Para Kai lleno de placer, por que eso era definitivamente…pero por su parte Rei lloraba reservadamente escondiendo su rostro de aquel bicolor.

Sin esperar ni un solo segundo, comenzó a dar profundos sentones en el regazo de kai quien solo aferraba al neko por la cintura, perdido en increíbles sensaciones que le hacia sentir aquel pelinegro que lloraba…era simplemente excitante…

-'momento¿ estaba llorando?'...

Ese cruel sollozo que escapaba de Rei lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo centro en la realidad. Un rápido análisis le confirmo el por que del llanto de aquel pequeño: se movía sin haberse acostumbrado asiendo que su dolor fuera aun peor 

Kai que lo disfrutaba en gran medida, tubo que hacer un gran sacrificio y tomando a Rei por las caderas lo detuvo de sus movimientos de vaivén…por alguna razón que desconocía el mismo quería que esa vez fuera algo diferente y que mejor contraste era el que esta vez ambos disfrutaran… 

Rei sin dominar del todo aquella situación, pensó que tal vez kai se había arrepentido cuando con sus fuertes brazos lo tomo por la cintura impidiendo moverse, todo aquello le dolía enormemente y el tener 'eso' metido en su ser , no ayudaba en nada…pero aunque dolía bastante se quedo quieto esperado el momento que kai lo dejara de sujetar para poder sacárselo…

Pasaron un par de minutos en la misma posición y con cada segundo algo nuevo lo invadía; no dudaba que aun era molesto, mas sin embargo, el punzante miembro de Hiwatary comenzaba a causarle un sensación muy agradable que le llenaba el cuerpo entero…era deleitante…Con cuidado sus manos que habían permanecido hasta ese momento en los hombros de kai, se fueron deslizado hasta que quedaron aferradas en su espalda; sus piernas se entreabrieron para acomodarse alrededor de la fina cintura de su acompañante bicolor, completando sin querer la unión que sus cuerpos mantenían...sintió como el miembro bastante rígido se clavaba completamente en sus adentros tocando un punto tan especial, que un enérgico gemido se libero de su garganta, mientras que por su espalda una sensación parecida a una descarga eléctrica corría velozmente…

Se mantuvo quieto...lo que acababa de sentir era tan placentero, se sentía tan pero tan bien…lo único malo era que no sabia como hacerle para volverlo a sentir...Seguro si se movía de nuevo, igual lo sentiría, pero si Kai se molestaba por esto lo quitaría de inmediato…y lo que menos quería en esos instantes era ser despojado de esa increíble sensación y lo peor era que todo el estremecimiento que se acumulaba en su ser lo había despertado bastante, tanto que empezaba a doler…sin poder aguantar por mas tiempo el instinto prevaleció sobre su razón y sus caderas actuando solas comenzaron a dar pequeños y pausados embates contra la virilidad de Kai 

De su boca escapaban pequeños jadeos que chocaban contra los oídos de kai …eso era alucinante, había creado un compás que lo enloquecía, era calmo permitiéndole percibir la deliciosa sensación que envolvía su cuerpo con cada movimiento…inesperadamente los brazos de Kai lo rodearon levantándolo por las caderas hasta casi sacar su miembro por completo…¡no era posible, apenas había aprendido como sentir eso, llegaba Hiwatary y se lo quitaba…mas que seguro estaba que se había enojado! 

Espontáneamente las manos que sujetaban todo su peso súbitamente comenzaron a aplicar mas presión, empalándolo de nueva cuenta; provocando mas sensaciones que en nada se comparaban a las que el había sentido. Gimiendo se separo un poco hasta que ambos rostros quedaron frente a frente, pudo apreciar la hermosa sonrisa que tenia Kai grabada en su rostro. Tomando esto como consentimiento comenzó con movimientos lentos y pausados al principio, que por inercia se convirtieron en cada vez mas pesadas y largas embestidas…

Kai quien no había estado participando mucho que digamos, gemía largamente, sosteniendo a su koi reforzando sus movimientos que a su parecer eran aun muy pausados, tan lentos y tortuosos, y los gritos y gemidos que daba Rei no le ayudaban en nada. 

Bruscamente tomo la iniciativa, saliendo de Rei súbitamente, el cual solo soltó un quejido en protesta por aquel acto; tomándolo lo deposito suavemente sobre la cama. 

Rei confundido y un tanto desesperado no entendía por que Kai le quitaba de esa situación justo cuando era mas estremecedora que nunca…dócilmente solo separo las piernas cuando las manos de kai viajaron por ellas, su cadera fue elevada hasta quedar a la altura de la erección de kai, entendiendo por fin lo que seguía aferro sus acaneladas piernas alrededor de la pálida cintura del bicolor, mordiendo su labio y tranquilizándose todo lo posible, espero mansamente hasta que sintió la cabeza del miembro de su acompañante pasar por su entrada, la cual estaba ya muy dilatada y no le causo mucho dolor, al contrario el placer lo embargo de nuevo y cerrando fuertemente sus piernas apreso con mas fuerza el duro miembro que resguardaba en sus adentros 

Kai no pudo controlar la necesidad de comenzar, al sentir tanta presión rodearlo e inclinándose comenzó a besar el cuello del minino mientras sus embestidas comenzaban.

Besando sus labios lograba ahogar los gritos de placer del otro en su boca, en tanto gradualmente subían de ritmo aquellas embestidas, pero que mas podía hacer si tanta presión lo estaba volviendo loco, la deliciosa fricción que provocaba cuando salía de esa tibia y húmeda cavidad lo asía lentamente perder la razón, y mucho de ello era culpa de Rei, el verlo moverse de arriba a bajo con cada nueva embestida, aumentando la profundidad de las embestidas, asiendo que sus testículos chocaran contra el bien formado trasero del chino…era la locura…acelero el paso antes que terminara perdiendo la razón. 

Sus ojos se nublaban con cada nuevo embate que propinaba, podía oír sus propios gemidos combinados con los de su neko, esa estreches lo aprisionaba cada segundo con mas fuerza. Gratamente percibía que no era el único que estaba disfrutando de todo ello, al perecer la experiencia que tenían era tan intensa para el otro como para si mismo en ese instante…

Rei por su parte se aferraba todo lo que podía a Kai, lo aprisionaba en parte para no verlo y es que instantes antes en una fracción de segundo pudo verlo: estaba lleno de aperlado sudor que cubría toda su nívea y tersa piel, un atractivo sonrojo lo llenaba…era tan calido…y su miembro lo era aun mas…

Casualmente volvió su mirada a donde sus cuerpos se unían, formando uno solo y no pudo mas que excitarse aun mas…las fuertes embestidas continuaban pero una en especial lo había hecho gritar como nunca, ere profunda como todas las demás pero a diferencia de las otras, esta toco un punto muy especial dentro de el. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, podía ver claramente estrellas frente a ellos, arqueo su espalda al tiempo que dejaba escapar un sonoro gemido…

A Kai le encanto de sobremanera aquella expresión y con cada nuevo embate procuraba tocar ese punto que hacia enloquecer a Rei. Estaba por terminar al igual que su compañero pero eso solo acrecentaba la velocidad. De pronto sintió unos calidos labios besar su cuello mientras que repartía gentiles besos por donde podía…eran desesperados los labios de Rei…de improviso esos labios se clavaron en su tersa piel…eso sin duda fue su detonante, el placer mezclado con una pequeña descarga de dolor…era interesantemente excitante…tanto como el sentir los adentros de Rei cerrarse sobre su miembro y sus músculos tensarse de improvisto, asiendo las ultimas estocadas aun mas deliciosas 

— aa…Aaa….KAAAIIIII!— grito el pelinegro. No había podido soportar por más tiempo y sin reprimirse se dejo venir sobre el firme vientre de ambos. Mientras que sentía algo caliente invadir de golpe su cavidad y oía un grueso grito de parte de su ahora amante 

Pesadamente Kai callo sobre el cuerpo tendido de Rei, agitados trataban de recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que por fin Kai un poco más recuperado, salio del interior de Rei, dejándose caer al lado de este, quien aun respiraba aceleradamente. 

Sus largos cabellos negros se esparcían por toda la cama y una de sus manos se colocaba sobre su agitado pecho tratando de calmarse, cosa que comenzaba a lograr de una manera gradual a diferencia de el pesado sueño que amenazaba con llevarlo a los brazos de Morfeo en no mucho tiempo.

— ..Kai…— llamo Rei luchando por no dormirse. ¡No debía dormirse! no sin antes escuchar algo de parte de Kai…pero el sueño era tan agobiante. 

Kai maravillado escuchaba por segunda vez su nombre de los esquistos labios del menor, sin duda sonaba hermoso cuando lo decía el; por un momento pensó que se había imaginado cuando lo hacían, que el había mencionado su nombre pero no era así y de nueva cuanta lo podía oír — yo… cumplí…ya me puedes…contar de mi familia…— pedía Rei ya casi dormido. Recordó entonces el motivo por el cual Rei se había mostrado tan cooperativo en esa excelente sesión de sexo; solo hasta entonces su mente lógica volvió percatándose que muy pronto amanecería y el quedaría expuesto 

— mañana Rei...ahora descansa…—aconsejo. 

Rei no dijo nada mas por que en verdad era extenuante el tratar de mantenerse despierto y tranquilamente se acomodo como si de un pequeño gato se tratara, buscando inútilmente darse calor con sus propios brazos.

Kai se quedo tendido a su lado hasta que los primeros rayos de sol amenazaron con salir para eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra…

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

冬**•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬**•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬

En vista que no me dijeron nada por contestar los review, aquí estoy otra vez nn 

**Angy B. Mizuhara**

Y a mi me agrada que todavía sigas leyendo. Y claro que tome a bien tus consejos, siempre que hay que saber tomar las mejores cosas de las personas y en este caso, tu consejos me ayudaron mucho.

Pero me encanta que esta vez en verdad te haya gustado

Y por cierto lo del "very fast", quizás sea alucinación mía, lo siento pero soy un poco esquizofrenica, en cuanto oigo una palabra en ingles. 

Veras aquí en el D.F por lo general esas frases las usan las niñas fresas…y si te soy sincera ese es mi único punto débil… nunca e congeniado bien con ellas. 

No es que me haya asustado, bueno quizás si un poco. 

Pero ahora sabes que yo soy la desequilibrada, así que no hay problema que lo uses, digo de todos modos es tu forma de expresarte y yo no puedo meterme en ella, verdad?

Bueno gracias por dejarme review, niña preciosa!

Nos vemos, bye bye 

**Tier**

Tsk. Ni modo que se le va hacer, seguiré actualizando lentamente entonces….por lo que mi nuevo plan cambiara a " no hay final! En vista que mi plan #830 fallo"

No es cierto linda, actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda 

**Hikari-chan-HQ**

En efecto actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda, tu sabes entre escuela y todo, uno no se da tiempo para nada ( aja claro…entre las clases que me salto y lo vaga que soy…)

Pues y si te digo que yo siento que son largos los capítulos…no me creerías verdad?

Bueno pues en ese caso como ya comente, y en vista que dices que te gusta mas así, pues así será. Capítulos cortos actualizaciones rápidas

冬**•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬**•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬

**Y** aquí se acaban las respuestas de los comentarios. 

No se porque siento que cada vez menos personas me escriben õ.o

Ok, es momento de aceptarlo, nadie a parte de 5 personas leen mi fic. ¬w¬

Ni modo u.ú

Es verdad! O.O , no tengo perdón (dándome un sape). Mi querida imouto a abierto un foro. Para aquellas personas que les guste mucho las crónicas vampiricas de Anne Rice.

**http/cvy. un foro precioso, que ella con mucha dedicación abrió, así que dense una vuelta y visítenlo. Buscamos nuevs miembros, así que no lo duden. **

Esto apenas va comenzando, así que quien guste puede unirse. 

Sobre todo si les encantan las parejas yaoi, que narra la autora º¬º 


	9. Chapter 9

**†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†**

**CAPITULO 9: AMENAZA LATENTE **

**(PARTE 1)**

**†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†**

El resto del día después que despertó, había sido por demás extraño. Para empezar había despertado como siempre, solo y abandonado en esa gigantesca cama.

Había tratado de levantarse pero todo el vientre le dolía así que decidió quedarse un tiempo mas tendido allí sin hacer nada…por alguna espantosa razón no había dejado de pensar en Kai…tal vez era el hecho que el ardor en su entrada se lo recordaba a cada segundo. O tal vez y solo tal vez, era otra cosa , por ejemplo el hecho que esta vez le había gustado

Debía admitir que jamás había tenido sexo, pero lo que acababa de ocurrir la noche pasada le había gustado, se había sentido…rico…

Lo aceptaba el había 'cooperado' solo por tratar de obtener alguna información que le ayudase a encontrar a sus familiares, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que no había estado tan mal...

…venderse no era de todo malo siempre y cuando fuese tan tierno como lo había sido Kai la noche anterior…

Y es que recordando todo, hubiese podido jurar que al sentir a kai encima lo había sentido tibio, su piel tan tersa y tibia, y su…bueno eso sin duda estaba caliente…Su esencia era tan tibia…Que aun ahora que estaba recostado podía sentir la sensación de tener algo de ella albergada en su ser…

Un sonrojo se dejo ver en sus facciones casi felinas al recordar toda la noche pasada…como Kai lo sujetaba, apresando sus caderas firmemente mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo, ese ritmo tan enloquecedor, los besos que Kai le daba, la piel de Kai contra la suya…

Sin querer su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante todas las imágenes que en esos momentos atravesaban su mente.

Rápidamente negó todos aquellos pensamientos, recordando que primeramente y ante todo…kai lo había violado…

Torpemente se levanto de la cama y encaminándose hasta el baño, tomo una ducha con solo agua fría.

El resto del día se la paso asiendo nada en concreto solo se dedico a vagar por toda la mansión, como al parecer ya se le había hecho una muy peculiar costumbre.

Toda la casa estaba en completa soledad como siempre. La vieja y vacía cocina desvencijada, le arrebato la idea de poderse llevar algo a la boca; ya que al parecer a Kai se le había olvidado, por algún motivo, dejarle algo de comer...Cansado, tras unas horas de vagar sin rumbo fijo, subió a su habitación y espero pacientemente hasta que el sol se oculto, no podía esconder la alegría de saber que bien valdría la pena tanto esfuerzo y que por fin vería su sueño hecho realidad: por fin sabría de la existencia de sus familiares…solo era cuestión de esperar a que el sol se ocultara completamente y obtendría lo que por años había soñado.

Las horas pasaron tan lentas y tan rápidas a la vez, que muy pronto ya estaba sentado sobre la ventana admirando las luces de las lejanas estrellas que se extendían por el oscuro firmamento. Cuando su preedición se hizo verdad y por el umbral de su puerta atravesó, la ya tan conocida figura del joven de cabellos bicolores.

Se tubo que morder la lengua cuando vio al joven entrar ya que por casi una inercia magnética estuvo a punto de llamarlo por su nombre…el mismo que había usado la noche anterior, cuando sin estar razonando del todo, en esos momentos se había atrevido a usar su nombre…sus mejillas se tornaron en color rosado, que de inmediato volvieron a su color normal al percatarse del chico tan 'vivo' que tenia frente a si…

La casi siempre palidez mortuoria del bicolor, esta vez parecía extinguida, sus mejillas mostraban un sonrojo intenso, dándole al parecer cierta calidez a la tez de su captor…sin duda alguna eso lo había impresionado, ya que la imagen de aquel chico pálido y con un toque de blanquecino mortuoso y que siempre lucia tan inexpresivo se había vuelto una característica de aquel chico. Pero ahora lo veía tan…vivo..

…Tan esplendorosamente llamativo…

Si lo hubiese visto en otra situación estaría mas que seguro que era un chico cualquiera…esas mejillas sonrosadas, la piel clara pero fresca, esos triángulos azules que al parecer se pintaba en las mejillas, lo asían a un mas…atrayente…sus lánguidos brazos que en otra ocasión no les había prestado atención, ahora se percataban que tenían una clara musculatura invadiéndolos y no era lo único, su vientre que se dejaba ver detrás de la ceñida playera que llevaba en ese momento también estaba marcado de extraordinarios y perfectos músculos…lo único que corría por su mente en esos instantes era la inusitada pregunta de ¿Cómo tendría sus piernas?

Ante todo esto Rei desvió la mirada del bicolor y la clavo en el suelo, intentando con esto que no se viera su sonrojo ya bastante marcado…pero su mente no tardo en aclarase y pensar en lo que en ese momento de verdad le importaba…

— ¿me contaras acerca de mi familia? — pregunto con la voz un poco baja, pero no le quitaba el aire de seguridad que expedía. Pero por alguna razón Kai parecía triste ante esto.— ¡lo prometiste!— Rei se apresuro a reclamar. Se sentía engañado…cruelmente engañado

— te lo contare después de que comas algo— sin decir nada mas y sin siquiera cruzar miradas salio de la habitación. Rei trato en reaccionar un poco, una vez que lo hizo fue tras de el.

**†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†**

Al llegar al comedor vio los diferentes platillos que se encontraban dispuestos sobre la mesa antigua que estaba en esa antigua mansión…sin duda eran demasiados, tantos como la capacidad de la enorme mesa lo permitía.

**†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†**

Con un ademán Kai lo llamo a que tomara asiento y el chino así lo hizo.

Tímido se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en ese sitio…el aroma de la comida embargaba toda la casa y con apetito comenzó a devorar todo lo que encontraba dejando la timidez a un lado.

Kai solo lo miraba de vez en ves, se sentía tan ensimismado, aun así se negaba a dejar morir de hambre a su nuevo juguete…el había comido muy bien esa noche. Se había alimentado a tal grado que le resultaba demasiado para su organismo, sentía que la piel le ardía por tanta sangre nueva circulando por su ser….ya se le pasaría.

Silencioso Rei termino de comer, sintiendo en todo momento tan penetrante y roja mirada sobre de el.

— muchas gracias— dijo cortésmente apenas y vació su pequeño plato que había tomado de entre los cientos que estaban sobre la mesa— ahora si— le recordó de manera apremiante a Kai.

Este por su parte solo atino a verlo erráticamente, como si su mente no estuviera en esos momentos y solo quedara el triste cascaron de lo que era en verdad.— Hiwatary-sama?…— llamo por lo bajo Rei pero al parecer Kai se hallaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchaba…su expresión era tan apesadumbrada…tan triste…

Rei mecánicamente se acerco hacia el sonrojado chico bicolor...que parecía mirar a la nada. Se mantenía tan quieto que fácilmente pudiera haber pasado por una exquisita estatua de piedra

—de verdad quieres saber de ellos?...— Rei asintió. Pero de inmediato y tras decir esto Kai se volvió a ensimismar en sus pensamientos…su mente solo podía recordar a las otras chicas, cada una con un encanto propio, tan iguales pero tan diferentes entre ellas…aunque tuvieran la misma sangre…sus rasgos eran tan diferentes. Pero todas tenían algo en común, compartían la hermosura que caracterizaba a esa estirpe…casi tan hermosas como la primera chica…la tatarabuela de Rei… tan tierna y hermosa como Rei…..

**†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†**

El chico chino estaba totalmente sonrojado por la mirada tan escrutadora de el que era objeto…kai lo miraba tan intensamente que sentía que esa mirada carmesí no solo atravesaba a través de su ropaje si no que iba masa allá y se clavaba directamente en su alma…pero le daba una cierta idea de que era lo que Kai quería de nuevo…No era un experto en todo eso. Así que tímidamente se acerco a Kai, que no reaccionaba con nada.

Lentamente se acomodo sobre las piernas de su captor, con cierta inhabilidad cerro sus brazos alrededor del cuello del bicolor y acercando su rostro deposito un casto beso sobre los labios tibios del chico ojirojo.

**†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†**

Kai por fin reacciono y con un ligero espasmo volvió en si. Lo primero que su mente le mostró fue a la primera chica frente a el, lo abrazaba con tal devoción como si jamás hubiese pasado nada…lo besaba tan tímidamente. No bastándole con ese roce, kai tomo el control de la situación, asiéndole abrir sus labios para adentrarse en esa cavidad tan dulce, tan exquisita que sabia a…¡Rei!...

En ese instante de verdad volvió en si y sus ojos que habían permanecido nublados volvieron a enfocar bien, dejando ver que en verdad estaba besando a Rei…

…no había sido la chica sino Rei… a el era a quien de verdad besaba y de quien partencia ese exótico sabor…y era a el, a quien había atraído hasta posarse sobre su entrepierna.

El pelinegro se movía en pequeños movimientos algo sugerentes encima del el, mientras que lo besaba en el cuello y recorría con sus manos su pecho….estaba totalmente sonrojado y sus inexpertos movimientos, aunque muy sutiles, lo asían reaccionar….deslizando sus manos, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido sobre el trasero del neko, lo sostuvo firmemente por la cintura, deteniendo con esto los nada inocentes movimientos que se efectuaban sobre su entrepierna

—no tienes que hacer esto— menciono a Rei. Quien de inmediato soltó un suspiro aliviado

**†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†**

–...pero...y el trato…— no pudo evitar mencionarlo..ya que si no era eso lo que quería, entonces porque lo miraba de esa manera…tal ves solo era que ya no le diría nada, en cuyo caso había desperdiciado lo mas preciado de su ser… y por nada..

Tal vez solo lo mataría y jamás sabría lo que paso con su familia…pero alguien con ese semblante tan triste simplemente no podía ser un asesino despiadado..¿o si?

—yo siempre cumplo mi palabra...— dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mientras se volvía a ensimismar —...me podrías dejar solo por favor...ten por seguro que te lo contare pero no ahora...— sin decir nada mas Rei comprendió y bajo de arriba de sus piernas. Salio de la habitación mientras que lo miraba volverse a perder en la nada con esa mirada tan…triste.

Durante el transcurso del resto de la noche se la paso pensando en aquel apesadumbrado rostro que tenía Kai, sin poder dormir bajo al impresionante comedor donde el bicolor se había quedado.

Esperando verlo entro casi de puntitas para no ser visto, pero a diferencia de lo que había esperado Kai no estaba en ese lugar, lo mas probable era que ya se hubiera refugiado…un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios…y es que aunque Kai lo hubiera secuestrado, aun así no dejaba de ser una persona o lo 'que fuera' y en cierto grado merecía que aunque fuese de un minúscula manera, alguien se preocupara por el…

Al no ver a Kai en el comedor regreso tranquilo a descansar a su cuarto lo poco que quedaba de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto, tomo un baño y bajo de nueva cuenta al gran comedor y desayuno al parecer lo que había quedado de la noche anterior…

Con la inquietud a flor de piel, después del desayuno Rei se aventuro entre los extraños pasillos que ya ni siquiera recordaba cuantas veces los había recorrido.

Entro en el sótano en el que recordaba que estaba 'la cama' de kai. Sigiloso se atrevió a entrar en la oscura habitación subterránea en la cual ni el mas mínimo de rayo de sol entraba, era tan fría y lóbrega…

Después de unos segundos sus ojos se adaptaron a la inquebrantable oscuridad. Sus doradas pupilas se acostumbraron tan fácilmente, ya le era tan natural el poder hacer eso que no le tomaba mucha importancia, aunque en su niñez había sido lo que mas le había causado problemas, eso y su facilidad innata de trepar los árboles con relativa simplicidad, aunque hacía mucho que se había acostumbrado….

Avanzo dentro de la habitación y sigiloso camino a través de lo lúgubre del lugar, muy en el fondo logro distinguir el ataúd que resguardaba el cuerpo aletargado de Kai…Eso era todo lo que quería, saber que de alguna manera kai estaba allí, aunque no abrió el féretro algo en el interior de su ser lo sabia.

Sin aventurarse más, salio del sombrío lugar y regreso a su propio cuarto…

Teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo o al menos hasta que anocheciera, tomo un cepillo del tocador y fijándose en su aspecto por primera vez desde que llego, comenzó a desenredar su larga y negra cabellera.

Paso poco tiempo desde que había logrado desenredar su complicada cabellera y la había atado con una sencilla cinta que se encontraba por hay…

Cuando una vez que el sol se mostró en todo su esplendor, un golpe seco y estridente se escucho por toda la mansión. Sorprendido de aquel sonido Rei presto mas atención, sin duda alguna el sonido venia de la puerta principal de aquella lóbrega mansión.

Extrañado decidió bajar a donde venían esos sonidos…no todos los días se oía un sonido a parte de sus solitarios movimientos…que el supiera ni una sola alma a parte de la de kai se había hecho presente desde que lo habían llevado a ese lugar. Y ahora estaban esos sonidos tan molestos que rompían con la tranquilidad luctuosa del lugar.

Llego rápidamente a uno de los pasillos cercanos a la entrada…

Se oían voces del exterior de la mansión, las cuales se esparcían a lo largo y ancho de aquella propiedad.

Una voz en especial la conoció de inmediato, la identifico como uno de los tantos chicos mayores a el que vivían en el orfanato, pero no iba solo, ya que las voces era varias, quizá era el poblado entero que iba en su búsqueda…

Se acerco aun más a la entrada pero sin bajar del segundo piso. Asomándose logro identificar a los aldeanos que permanecían indecisos en el recibidor.

Habían logrado derribar parte de la gigantesca puerta de madera, allanando la casa de inmediato..la mayoría de aquellas personas ni siquiera las conocía, pero como conocerlas si jamás había salido del orfanato...aunque lo importante en ese momento era lo que traían en sus manos: unas enormes cruces, al parecer de plata por el reflejo que expedían de sus lisas superficies, y no era lo único, otros casi la mayoría, llevaban grandes paquetes de ajos atados a sus cuellos y en donde podían cargarlos, otros inexplicablemente cargaban vasijas muy descomunales repletas de agua y uno que otro…¿estacas?...

…¿para que querían todo eso?...

Ante todo esto Rei reacciono…si traían estacas consigo seguro era porque venían a darle cacería y muerte a kai…Sin saber muy bien el porque, emprendió su carrera entre los pasillos, podía oír como todos lo llamaban por su nombre. Ignorando todo y a todos corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, por su mente solo permanecía un pensamiento… lo llamaban a el, sin duda alguna, venían a rescatarlo y lastimarían a Kai….

Si bien ahora era el momento de poder escapar de su sobre natural captor, no lo quería, el motivo era que si se iba en ese instante jamás le contarían a cerca de su familia...y si mataban a Kai eso seria ya un imposible…

Bien lo había intentado hacia ya mucho tiempo en el orfanato y la respuesta que había recibido le había dejado mucho que desear, todo el mundo se limitaba a decirle que nadie había conocido a sus padres, ni siquiera sabían como era que se llamaban….

¡Por eso rescataría a Kai!

Además no le parecía nada justo que atacaran a alguien mientras dormía, eso y el hecho de que a su opinión la noche pasada kai lucia un poco desganado...débil…simplemente muy extraño

Se deslizo con increíble habilidad por los extensos pasillos, talentosamente escapando de las miradas de las personas que lo buscaban y que a esta altura de la situación se había disgregado por toda la casa.

De algo le había servido recorrer todos los pasillos cuando tubo su tiempo, se sabia ya todos los atajos que existían...después de todo no había sido una perdida de tiempo...

Pasando entre las personas con una pericia tal que solo algunos de los hombres sentían de vez en cuando un 'escabroso' viento pasar a su lado y perderse entre las sombras de lugar; otros muy predispuestos por la reputación de la casa, veían una sombra negra pasar con maestría saltando de un pasillo a otro…los pobladores que se habían atrevido a invadir la propiedad comenzaron a esparcir rumores entre ellos mismos, diciendo que en la mansión del amo Hiwatary no solo era habitada por vampiros, si no que un sequito de los peores espíritus malignos se encargaba de protegerlo..

La confusión no se hizo esperar y los pobladores crearon su propio caos, lo cual le ayudo en gran manera a Rei, que finalmente logro llegar al recóndito sótano.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la fría bóveda tan húmeda como una cripta misma, cerró la pesada puerta como pudo, trabándola de inmediato con todas las cerraduras disponibles. Se dispuso a jalar todos los muebles que se hallaban resguardados en ese sitio. Muy pronto la puerta estuvo tapiada desde dentro con todos los objetos que logro jalar, una vez asegurada la entrada por completo, se acerco al ataúd…presa del temor deseo que realmente kai estuviera metido en esa 'cosa'…

Los sonidos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca…regresando a la puerta se aseguro que los objetos estuvieran bien acomodados, para su fortuna kai guardaba una infinidad de cosas pesadas en aquel sitio que le sirvieron perfectamente para tapear con seguridad la puerta

…estaba asustado, mas que por su propia persona por la de alguien mas… ¿Qué pasaría si dañaban a kai?...

Los sonidos se acercaban aun mas…¿y si los encontraban?

Retrocedió hasta que sintió algo firme topar contra su parte trasera, se percato que estaba hasta el fondo de la habitación y con lo que había chocado era el féretro del bicolor

…Los sonidos ya estaban en ese mismo pasillo, tan cerca de ellos…ya no aguantaba mas, quería llorar… Justo en ese momento sintió el ataúd moverse, en cierta manera lo alegro ya que quería decir que después de todo Kai si estaba en esa habitación con el y por el momento estaba a salvo.

Con cierta turbación se acerco se acerco mas al ataúd hasta solo quedar a centímetros de distancia de la tapa

**†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†**

**Angy B. Mizuhara**

Te digo que soy medio paranoica. Nada mas oigo algo en ingles y hasta salgo corriendo mínimo un kilómetro…así que disculpa.

Pero me gustaría saber donde vives, por que de verdad que las diferencias si que son grandes

En cuanto al fic,

que querias?. Cuando uno tiene esa iniciativa, uno ase cualquier cosa y sobre todo nuestro querido y amado neko

**Tier**

Jaja mejor frase para describir al neko, no se me hubiera ocurrido flojito y cooperando

No te preocupes, no me molestas….solo eres un tanto irritante…

NO ES CIERTO PRECIOSA, al contrario me caes súper bien y espero seguir teniéndote por aquí.

No me abandones!! (este…creo q eso se oyo medio desesperado)


	10. Chapter 10

† ¬冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬

**CAPITULO 9: AMENAZA LATENTE**

**(PARTE 2)**

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬

— Kai— dijo lo mas bajo que pudo para evitar despertar sospechas de su paradero en los pobladores que lo buscaban. Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, con cierta consternación de que de verdad fuera kai el que estaba en ese sitio, decidió armarse de valor y olvidando todo temor o por lo menos tratando de olvidarlo; acerco sus manos a la fría y lisa tapa de fina madera que cubría el ataúd, con sus dedos repaso los finos detalles de aquella vistosa tapa y colocando sus manos en el filo de la misma, la levanto lentamente con mucho cuidado…

La cubierta descendió fácilmente mostrando el rostro relajado de kai ante los ojos atónitos de Rei...Kai descansaba con tal quietud que bien parecía un cuerpo sin vida.

...un muerto…

Esto horrorizo a Rei a tal grado que quiso cerrar la cubierta de inmediato pero un movimiento espasmódico de kai lo detuvo...tal parecía que kai quisiera despertar y no pudiera, sus brazos tensos se cruzaban sobre su pecho y sus ojos se movían rápidamente en su cuencas y espasmos llenaban su cuerpo.

Rei valiéndose del estado inconciente de kai, aprovecho para deslizar una de sus manos por el contorno de su pálido rostro, acaricio con toda tranquilidad las marcas azuladas de las mejillas del bicolor olvidando por completo la razón por la cual estaba en ese sitio…se sentía como si fuera atraído por una extraña fuerza…acerco su rostro a milímetros del contrario…quería sentir los labios de kai contra los suyos, eran extremadamente llamativos tan tersos, tan carnosos…tan…

Unos ruidos próximos a la habitación le volvieron a la realidad…esos habían sido tan cercanos, ¡estaban revisando la habitación de al lado!

Regreso su mirada al cuerpo que yacía dentro del féretro pero se asombro al ver los ojos entre abiertos de bicolor, tenia un semblante como el suyo propio cuando aun no despertaba del todo…y al parecer eso era lo que pasaba, aun estaba dormido, seguía en la misma posición en que lo había encontrado solo con la excepción de que tenia medio abiertos los ojos... ¿Era acaso que lo miraba?

Otro ruido llamo la atención del chino asiéndolo voltear con un increíble temor marcado en su rostro..¡Estaban ya frente a la habitación!

Una discusión se oía, el tema era 'si era conveniente entrar o no entrar a las ultimas dos habitaciones', las demás les habían costado mucho trabajo abrirlas y todas habían sido un fracaso, la mayoría estaban vacías o tenían solo basura en ellas

Rei volteo a ver a kai aun muy temeroso..de un momento imprevisto y antes que Rei si quiera pudiera reaccionar, kai se movió alzando sus brazos, dirigiéndolos en su dirección…Rei no lo medito ni un segundo y se refugio en aquellos adormilados brazos que le ofrecían en cierta forma paz y seguridad.

Los brazos lo rodearon y lo obligaron a entrar en el frío ataúd, cuya tela era de la mas fina seda. Kai se acomodo de lado permitiéndole el libre acceso a que se acomodara lo mejor que pudiera a rei, quien incomodo lo hacia y es que jamás se había imaginado estar dentro de una de esas 'cosas'…Bueno mínimo no con vida…unos fuertes y firmes brazos lo rodearon en cuanto se acomodo completamente ..

Le dieron una paz insólita tanto que se olvido por completo de la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos…mas aun cuando sintió los labios de kai rozar con los suyos, regalándole un tierno beso. Kai seguía aun medio dormido, así que si fuera necesario Rei se prometió que lo protegería.

Una vez que ambos se acomodaron bien en ese sitio diseñado para uno solo, kai cerro la tapa, cubriendo a ambos cuerpos, dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

Rei se tranquilizo lo mas que pudo, pegándose mas al cuerpo de kai, puso su manos sobre el pecho de este, que al perecer en el instante que la tapa se cerro cayo completamente dormido de nueva cuenta. Solo se sentía el casi imperceptible subir y bajar de su pecho, tan rítmico que lo relajaba a tal grado que pronto olvido por completo el peligro que los asechaba y entregándose a los brazos del sueño se quedo dormido.

Mientras en el pasillo "los salvadores de Rey" habían dejado de discutir entre ellos y ahora derribaban la puerta. Al principio, desganados por solo pensar que era una habitación mas no ponían mucho empeño en su tarea, pero en cuanto percibieron todos los obstáculos con los que estaba cerrada la puerta, la mayoría se volcó sobre tan peculiar portilla hasta que lograron derribarla.

Atravesando con relativa dificultad a lo largo de la muralla de cosas que custodiaba el umbral, lograron acceder en su interior. La sensación de triunfo los invadió cuando con sus antorchas lograron divisar el fino ataúd que se encontraba en el fondo de aquel húmedo sitio….si bien era cierto que no habían podido localizar a Rei en toda la mansión mínimo tendrían la oportunidad de vengar al innegable difunto conocido en vida como "Rei"…por que a esas alturas sino estaba en ese sitio significaba que estaba muerto.

Armándose de valor entre todos los presentes avanzaron hasta colocarse frente a tan fino féretro, un valiente destacando entre todos, coloco la mano dispuesto a abrir el ataúd en cuanto otro diera la señal, para así poder acabar con el espantoso ser que descansaba dentro… pero justo cuando el osado miro a sus compañeros sintió la tapa deslizarse unos centímetros, permitiendo a una pálida mano deslizarse fuera de la caja…

De un vertiginoso movimiento aquella blanquizca mano tomo por el cuello al que había osado perturbar su descanso y arrojándolo contra la pared hizo que aquel pobre chocara contra el frío mármol que recubría ese muro, el chico ante tal impacto cayó desmayado de inmediato. Todo eso lo había hecho sin haber salido por completo de su aposento, todos los demás ayudando a su amigo inconciente y antes de poder comprobar que era capas de hacer aquel monstruo si se despertaba por completo, salieron huyendo del lugar…

**冬** .. 冬 .. 冬 .. **冬**

Al caer el sol, intrigado por sentirse tan ajustado dentro de su féretro, lentamente fue recuperando sus sentidos hasta que pudo abrir los ojos y enfocar la ojiambar razón. Tenía sujeto fuertemente a Rei y este al parecer nada incomodo dormía placidamente entre sus brazos…con cuidado se deshizo del cuerpo del pelinegro y abrió la tapa del ataúd, solo para toparse con la sorpresa de ver toda la habitación regada, sus cosas tiradas por doquier a lo largo y ancho de ese cuarto.. y a la puerta derribada.

Era obvio que no se acordaba de nada, el único que podía saber todo con certeza era el chico que dormía sobre el sedoso forro de su féretro…sin poder evitarlo lo observo por largo rato

…la sensación que sentía cada noche después de despertarse lo agobiaba…

Descubrió que lo que veía en Rei no era precisamente a el chico sino su yugular y la sangre que circulaba por debajo de sus marcadas venas...aquel sabor lo deseaba…pero un sonido le llamo la atención, era Rei que completamente dormido y afectado por lo frío del lugar ronroneaba como si fuese un gatito en busca del calor perdido.

Rei se revolvió un poco entre la lisa tela, por alguna razón ya no podía seguir durmiendo, abrió los ojos lentamente mientras que se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, lo primero que vio fue la mirada amatista de kai observándolo…eran tan profundos, sus pupilas tan profundas que se sintió perderse en ese mar rojizo …sus miradas habían chocado conectándolos de inmediato perdiéndose en la mirada del contrario durante un rato…era extrañamente grato aquella sensación…pero Rei la rompió cuando sonrojado desvió la mirada. Sus ojos ambarinos se enfocaron de pronto en todo el desorden de la habitación, de pronto la conciencia que había estado dormida despertó, exaltándolo al recordar el por que estaba en ese sitio

–…los aldeanos!!...— soltó de repente, mirando asía todo lados en busca de los mencionados. Al no encontrar a nadie suspiro aliviado, pero de nuevo su mente le recordó en donde estaba y de un salto se levanto de aquel sitio tan cómodo. La mirada de kai sobre su persona no se desviaba – lo siento— y sin decir mas y una vez fuera de la 'cama' de kai, comenzó a recoger todas las cosas que se esparcían, solo que había un problema, la puerta estaba derribada impidiéndole el paso. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando por detrás de él llego kai y como si fuera de lo más normal levanto la puerta fácilmente.

Salieron de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra mas entre ellos, estaba más que claro que alguien había entrado, ya que los demás cuartos estaban totalmente desordenados. Rei a grandes rasgos le contó lo que había pasado, pero omitió como puedo el hecho que lo había querido salvar

–…hmp…— expreso Kai. Era claro que el neko lo había querido salvar si no, no hubiera estado esa enorme muralla atravesada en la entrada de su cuarto ni mucho menos el chico dormido a su lado. Calladamente se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la mansión, el hambre lo apremiaba y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera alimentarse, primero se alimentaría, después ya verían los malditos con quien se habían querido meter...pero por el momento el alimento era lo único en lo que pensaba… Estaba por salir justo cuando unos tímidos dedos rozaron su espalda en una clara petición de que volteara

– Hiwatary-sama…se va a ir?..—menciono el neko, en voz baja casi imperceptible pero que kai percibió al instante. La voz de rei era débil y apenas se escuchaba…por su mente solo corría una idea 'a lo mejor regresaban y el solo en la enorme mansión no sabría que hacer'… estaba asustado.

Jamás en toda su vida había visto algo así…allí a su lado estaba rei pidiéndole que se quedara, sus ojos dorados algo húmedos le repelían la mirada clavándola en el piso…su rostro mostraba una ternura tal que le parecía tan llamativa…en todo lo que llevaba de vida nadie le había parecido tan dotado de hermosura, ni siquiera la primera chica tenía tanto encanto como Rei…ella solo lo había utilizado…pero este chico pelinegro era tan….¿diferente?...no pudiendo soportar por mas tiempo se acerco a ese rostro tan encantador, depositando un suave beso sobre los labios carnosos y tibios del chico…no paso mucho después para que ese beso se profundizara y aunque Rei no mostraba ganas de responderle, esto en nada le importo y tomándolo de la cintura tan fina lo atrajo a su ser

Rei solo se mantenía estático, regañándose mentalmente por no haber detenido a su abusador, provocando que de seguro pasara lo de siempre…esta vez había sido su culpa y pagaría por ello…

Kai seguía besándolo sin ponerse a pensar que al chico ya se le estaba acabando el aire, pero la sensación que sentía simplemente le parecía exquisita, sus labios rozando con los del contrario su lengua jugueteando en la cavidad tan húmeda, sus colmillos rozando contra la delicada piel de la boca de Rei, simplemente no se resistió y mordió tan delicada piel asiéndola sangrar…

Si todo lo anterior le había parecido tan agradable sus ultima acción no se comparaba en nada, la sangre del chico le había cambiado toda perspectiva de la situación…era deliciosa tanto que un gemidito de deleite se escapo de su boca, esa sangre tenia un sabor además de suculento, era un sabor único…sin duda ese chico le partencia ya que su propio sabor iba mezclado entre la sangre de Rei… seducido por aquel sabor comenzó a recorrer todo su rostro de Rei a besos, manchando sus mejillas con la sangre que provenía de sus labios …

Rei por su parte ya no oponía resistencia solo sentía las ávidas manos de kai recorrerlo, ya no sabia ni por que ya no oponía resistencia, tal vez la razón era por que era 'el trato' que había hecho con kai o simplemente

Era la extraña sensación que comenzaba a sentir en su interior...

Kai estaba más que extasiado, su sentido se había perdido con tan exquisito sabor, lamía con un ánimo infinito los lóbulos de rei y recorría sus mejillas a cortos besos provocando una serie de hondos suspiros por parte del ojidorado. Kai seguía bajando sus besos hasta que llego a su bien estilizado cuello, se estaciono un rato en aquella sensible parte del neko

… Estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo pequeño, su mente hacia tiempo se había alejado y se ocupaba en recordarle a cada nuevo movimiento que asía su cuerpo, una muy importante tarea que tenia que cumplir antes que el alba hiciera su aparición...tenia que alimentarse y todo su cuerpo lo requería con urgencia, pero aun mas requería sentir el cuerpo de rei tan calido…tan delicioso…

Saboreaba toda la piel acanelada que se extendía a su amplitud debajo de su boca….el calor comenzó a incrementarse entre ambos cuerpos al tiempo que continuaban con tan ardua tarea de explorar, rei por su parte solo sentía el exquisito ardor que los colmillos de kai le provocaban cuando arañaban ligeramente su piel, dejando un caminito rojo por donde pasaban, sentía las manos de kai asirlo cada vez mas fuerte rodeándolo aun mas cada segundo. De repente sintió que su cuello comenzó a arder, mas específicamente donde kai lo besaba…aquello sin duda era molesto, así que aparto a kai enseguida.

Quien sobresaltado no dudo en separarse por completo de aquel contacto que por segundos lo había tenido como hipnotizado…la razón era simple, su cuerpo había actuado por inercia y naturaleza propia, sin medir consecuencias había enterrado sus colmillos en aquella carne tan deliciosa, se había atrevido incluso a dar unos sorbos pequeños de esa sangre tentadoramente atrayente…..aun la podía sentir cruzar por sus labios hasta perderse en su garganta, era un sabor tan común pero a la vez tan diferente...el sabor metálico le invadía todos los sentidos…era exquisita y el tenia tanta hambre…las venas de Rei salían a flor de piel, podía ver la sangre circular por debajo de ellas, oía el corazón acelerado de Rei..

Sin resistirse mas y omitiendo todo pensamiento lógico sujeto fuertemente a rei, atrayéndolo hasta dejarlo servilmente a su disposición, lo presiono aun mas fuerte pensando que como todas sus victimas, rei trataría de escapar y defendería su vida hasta el máximo como todas sus victimas anteriores, pero por alguna razón el no se resistía…

Rei por su parte solo dejo escapar un quejidito cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de kai cerrarse como un hierro al rededor suyo…

Kai relajo mas su agarre al no percibir ningún tipo de lucha de su victima y sin posponerlo más tiempo hundió sus mortales colmillos en la arteria del cuello ajeno.

Rei dejo escapar un quejido menos audible que el anterior pero fue muy bien escuchado por los finos sentidos de kai…pero este estaba tan perdido en el deleitante y tan sensual sabor que le producía el chino, que poco le importo aquello y es que se sentía tan placentera aquella situación que le estaba empezando a costar trabajo siquiera presionar el cuerpo de su victima, sus fuerzas disminuían a diferencia de aquel potente latido de corazón que retumbaba en sus oídos, tan rápido al principio y ahora con una lenta danza sepulcral, se mantenía tan aletargado e iba cada vez mas en descenso que sentía que muy pronto llegaría el anhelado momento…sintió de la nada unos brazos apresarse contra su cuello atrayéndolo mas asía la herida que dejaba fluir la sangre a borbotones…pronto llegaría el momento y ambos lo disfrutarían, el tendría su apetito satisfecho y 'Rei su descanso eterno'….

Pero este pensamiento lo hizo controlarse y de inmediato cayo en cuenta de lo que hacia, retiro sus blanquecinos dientes de su joven victima, soltándolo de inmediato. El cuerpo de Rey cayó sin fuerza alguna contra la cama. Sus largos cabellos azabaches aun estaban esparcidos por todo lo ancho de la cama, parecía como si durmiera, su rostro estaba relajado...lo único que delataba su verdadero estado era la palidez que reflejaba su rostro, su respiración casi imperceptible y su desfallecido cuerpo…estaba al borde de la muerte…

Absorto en tal imagen que el chico producía, Kai tardo en reaccionar unos segundos, simplemente no podía creer que se hubiera dejado llevar por tal instinto…había estado a segundos de matarlo, si hubiera seguido así por algunos instantes mas lo habría eliminado…y ahora el pobre estaba hay tendido sintiendo pasar sus últimos segundos de existencia, respirando agotadamente, y sus ojos lidiando por no cerrarse para siempre. Sí, aun lo miraba aunque en realidad parecía no mirar nada en específico

–…yo no...— menciono kai aturdido por tal situación.

Los labios de Rei se curvaron en una sonrisa apenas reconocible, esto hizo sentir terrible a kai…si bien era cierto que había asesinado incontable ocasión de veces, esta era diferente, la razón era sencilla nadie le había sonreído de tal forma a pesar de saber que había querido tomar su vida.

Sin perder el tiempo, se acerco al agotado cuerpo del chico y lo sostuvo sobre sus piernas hasta dejarlo cómodamente recargado sobre su pecho…jamás había hecho eso pero algo en su interior le decía que funcionaria, además teóricamente sabia que funcionaba, aunque si se llegara a enterar su tutor lo pagaría muy caro…pero al diablo con todo aquello, en esos segundo poco le importaba…acerco su dedo índice a su boca, sin consideración lo llevo a su afilado colmillo derecho donde le dio una ligera mordida, que provoco que de inmediato la piel casi albina se abriera y una gruesa gota de sangre se liberara justo antes que la herida se cerrara. Cuidadosamente acerco su dedo a los labios semiabiertos de rei.

En el instante en que la gota cayo a su lengua pudo sentir como si fuese acido lo que resbalaba por toda su boca, atravesando con delirante lentitud en el interior de su organismo, hasta que sintió una poderosa corriente de energía invadir su ser por completo provocando que su cuerpo se tensara y un vuelco de sentidos lo invadiera.

Su corazón latía rápidamente...lo podía escuchar tan claro…todos su sentidos los percibía a mil por ciento, eran tan agudos…al igual que la corriente imperturbable que le invadía la espina. Los brazos de kai rozaron levemente su piel causándole con tan poco una sensación sumamente placentera…su piel estaba tan sensible, que no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Que era lo que le había pasado…que le había dado Kai…por que se sentía tan extrañamente bien? Todas esas preguntas quedaron en el olvido cuando sintió que kai lo acomodaba sobre el lecho y se deslizaba por encima de el para seguro bajar de la cama.

Su espalda se arqueo y de sus castos labios el gemido más excitante que jamás se hubiera imaginado de su persona, se escapo. El porqué quedo claro cuando sintió que kai había rosado su parte mas sensible…había sido tan genial esa sensación pero tan…poco profunda…Su cuerpo ansiaba mas y era en lo único en que podía pensar. No supo ni como le hizo en realidad, pero logro sujetar a kai por la espalda antes de que bajase de la cama y juntando sus cuerpos dejo escapar otra muestra de tan agradables sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba

Por su parte kai estaba mas que asombrado, había dejado por moribundo el cuerpo de Rei y ahora estaba siendo literalmente atacado por el chico, que parecía como si estuviese drogado ("drogado", no 'convertido'…solo por si entendieron lo contrario n.nUu). Su dorada vista estaba nublada y sus pupilas mostraban una muy peculiar dilatación…lo besaba con tanto deseo que no parecía en nada al casto chico que había capturado, tanta era su desesperación que con relativa prisa logro atraerlo hasta que lo dejo encima del suyo…pero sin duda le agradaban los sonidos que producía la boca de rei, y que decir de los movimientos que hacia cada que recorría levemente su acanelada piel, el chino se retorcía desbordando en placer.

Todo paso con rapidez, pronto se vio sobre la cama, completamente desnudo con Rei encima de su cadera moviéndose sobre de el, en inquietantes círculos, todo aquello era delirante, estaba mas que excitado tanto que comenzaba a doler, sus gemidos a estas alturas se combinaban con los de Rei. Sin duda el ojidorado se comportaba tan diferente a el chico inocente que recordaba, pero si actuaba así nada importaba…sintió a rei levantarse de sus caderas, con cierto reproche lo vio alejarse un poco. El mismo se levanto era una completa incógnita el proceder de rei…no pensaba en dejarlo así… ¿o si?...

Acomodándose observo la pose que adoptaba Rei, bueno sin duda no pensaba en dejarlo alborotado, y eso se mostraba por tan atrayente pose que el chico ojidorado había adoptado: estaba a gatas aun sobre el muido colchón, su redondo y bien formado trasero se levantaba en el aire, dándole una vista magnifica a Kai.

El bicolor se quedo petrificado ante tal imagen, ese chico si que era sexy cuando se lo proponía, tanto que le parecía un sueño inalcanzable que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando sintió a un muy urgido neko restregar su suave trasero contra su hombría y como si de verdad fuera un sueño en el que en cualquier momento podría despertar y ver la realidad de las cosas, tomo de un rapidísimo movimiento aquellas caderas tan finas, eran tan suaves como toda la piel de todo el cuerpo, animado apretó sus uñas contra la cadera del chico pelinegro que al sentir tal acción gimió nuevamente para deleite del bicolor, y acercado sus caderas aun apresadas logro atinar donde estaba el miembro del bicolor.

Ansioso por sentir aun más, el neko comenzó a retroceder mas hasta sentir la punta del órgano de kai invadir sus adentros.

Kai no perdió el tiempo tomando la base de su órgano ya bastante erguido, lo acomodo de mejor manera hasta acoplarse bien en esa estrecha cavidad, lentamente fue invadiendo la oquedad, se percato de que rei trataba desesperadamente de otorgarle la mayor accesibilidad ya que abría su piernas dejando mas espacio para avanzar, aprovechando todo esta ayuda kai acabo de entrar de una...Rei no pudo evitar dar una exhalación que fue acompañada por un gemido de la boca de kai…

Sin duda a rei le dolía todo aquello pero por alguna razón con todas las sensaciones…ya simplemente no sabia ni como se llamaba…y tener a kai llenándolo no le ayudaba para nada…lo único que su mente atinaba a hacer era proferir el nombre de su amante entre largos y sonoros gemidos con cada nuevo embate que sentía en su entrada…

El final estaba cerca y ambos lo podían sentir…cada nuevo embate los llevaba mas cerca del final.

Rei sentía que si no explotaba en aquellos momentos su corazón no resistiría mas, necesitaba llegar… pero en los últimos instantes en que sintió que su meta llegaría al final, el miembro de kai se detuvo de improvisto.

Aturdido solo se percato que kai lo volteaba dejándolo boca arriba, pero si creía que lo iba a dejar sin que terminara todo aquello, estaba equivocado, cerro sus piernas firmemente alrededor de la cintura del bicolor para impedirle que sacara su miembro, mientras que kai luchaba por destrabarlas, hasta que por fin lo consiguió, las tomo deslizándolas por encima de sus hombros, dio una embestida ligera que borro por completo el reproche que Rei tenia en su rostro…ese embate había llegado mucho mas profundo que los anteriores y por lo visto Rei lo había gozado, ya que su espalda se había arqueado y de sus labios los jadeos mas agradables salían, al parecer el chico tenia un punto en sus adentros mas sensible que todo

--...haaa...kai...kai allí...— expreso Rei entre monosílabos.

Kai había entendido todo aquel juego de palabras y acciones que Rei hacia, así que las siguientes embestidas procuro darlas en el mismo punto que el anterior.

Rey ya no podía mas, a pesar que su ojos estaban cerrados podía ver claramente estrellas frente a sus ojos ante cada embate en su ser. Mantenía su boca abierta tratando de atrapar el mayor numero de aire posible…kai solo trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos en aquella tarea, le embelesaba el rostro lleno de placer que mostraba rei, ver su boca abierta, su piel sonrosada y tan calida, sus labios carnosos que pedían ser besados a pesar de jadear como nunca, y sus…sus ¿colmillos?...eran pequeños pero resaltaban de la dentadura normal, entre tanto ajetreo logro acercar su mano, deslizándola delicadamente por su labios..

Rei al sentir un calor extra sobre sus labios, reacciono de inmediato y llevo ese calor extra adentro de su boca, sin percatarse siquiera que eran los dedos de kai comenzó a succionar las calidas extremidades…se sentía tan cerca, ya no sabia ni lo que hacía…de repente sus músculos se tensaron, advirtió que una sustancia calida que había estado volcándose en sus adentros ahora pugnaba por salir…mordió sin querer los dedos de kai en el proceso, que poco o nada le importo a su dueño, quien estaba enfocado en sus propias sensaciones, y es que el cuerpo de rei se había estrechado tanto que no pudo evitar contenerse y se vació por completo en la oquedad del ojiambar…pero sus sensaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando sintió que su piel era rasgada por los colmillitos de rei, de inmediato saco sus dedos de aquel sitio antes de que sangraran en la boca del neko….

Una ves hecho esto se dejo caer agotado sobre el cuerpo del neko, sin una sola energía permaneció tendido a su lado, tratando de recuperar aunque fuera una parte de fuerza perdida por la asombrosa sección de sexo que Rei le había dado…Claramente algo estaba mal en el chino, si bien recordaba Rei era de esas personas que con tan solo mencionar la palabra 'sexo' se ponían totalmente rojos y salían huyendo…no podía evitar preguntarse por qué ahora Rei actuaba de esa forma…

Su respiración se calmo un poco y diviso el rostro que estaba a su lado, estaba dormido…aunque mas bien parecía que estuviese desmayado y tal vez así lo era, no había sido para menos, esta vez había sido mas que soberbio…

— ¿me contaras?— Rei menciono con la voz casi apagada, dándole a entender a kai que no se había desmayado.

Y hay estaba otra vez el chico pidiéndole lo imposible o por lo menos el lo sentía así…y es que el recordar a esa chica le partía el alma…bueno si es que aun conservaba una…

Pero aquel chico que yacía en sus brazos, esa imagen era totalmente distinta a las de las chicas que estuvieron en su lugar tiempo atrás. No es simplemente que fuera un hombre, sino que había algo más…algo que sencillamente lo atraía, lo llamaba…era como si fuera parte de el…y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, pero en muy poco tiempo había logrado lo que la chica había hecho tras muchos años de conocerlo….se estaba enamorando de el que únicamente tenía que ser su victima…y eso era un verdadero problema…el enamorarse le representaba un verdadero problema la ultima vez que lo había hecho le había costado su humanidad...su propia muerte fue el precio que pago….y ahora simplemente no deseaba enamorarse jamás…terminaría de una vez con el causante de eso…

Se inclino hasta quedar frente a frente con el chico que dormía aun apaciblemente entre sus brazos…tenia que hacerlo por su bien…se deslizo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su apetecible cuello, lo había salvado una vez, había sido un error y en ese instante lo repararía, revelo amenazadoramente sus colmillos mientras descendía dispuesto a cometer un nuevo asesinato.

Sus colmillos estaban dispuestos por suerte el no.

Se quedo así por mucho tiempo, solo lo miraba dormir apaciblemente sin que nada lo perturbara ni si quiera la amenaza latente sobre la que dormía, su rostro relajado, sus facciones tan dulces…le partió el corazón tener que acabar con el…simplemente su mente trataba de dominar y asesinarlo pero el cuerpo no le respondía...

Como era posible, el estaba muerto, hacía mucho tiempo habían acabado con la poca que vida que tubo, el no tenía corazón…aunque jamás aun de vivo se sintió verdaderamente dueño de uno….y ahora justo cuando no lo necesitaba hay estaba el desdichado corazón doliendo, pugnando por que no matara a esa inocente y preciosa criatura….era simplemente imposible, durante toda su vida había matado a infinidad de mortales y justo en esos momento cuando no necesitaba de su corazón, resultaba que si tenia uno y al parecer muy poderoso que le impedía cometer lo que seria en otras ocasiones tan fácil….

Entonces sino podía deshacerse del chico a su manera convencional, lo haría de otra manera….lo alejaría tanto como fuera posible…si bien su venganza era primero, bien podría esperar, ya la cobraría con la siguiente generación.

Al fin solo sería cuestión de esperar un tiempo y era mas que seguro que Rei tendría descendencia..por que quien se negaría a tenerlo junto a el…estaba decidido esperaría y entonces cobraría su venganza…No con el…a el debía dejarlo…había cometido un error fatal con el chino…ya se encargaría de seguirlo…bien lo había hecho varias veces antes con las demás, así que esta vez no sería mucho problema….

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 † 冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **†**

Aclaraciones de este capitulo:

En primera, no lo convirtió, solo digamos que una gota de sangre de kai, puede proporcionar desde una gran energía o en el caso de Rei…doparlo nn Uu.

Pobre de nuestro chinito adorable, me cae que no supo ni como le hizo pero logro seducir a nuestro hielito vampiresco.

Em..que mas? En cuanto a lo de las demás chicas que estuvieron antes de Rei, paciencia linduras, a lo largo de la historia se recubrirán los hechos.

Pues creo que esas son todas las aclaraciones de este capitulo.

¿¿Por cierto como me salio el lemon??….(jajaja, creo que me han descubierto..la verdad tengo unas cuantas gotitas de la sangre de kai, las cuales utilizo a cada capi para escribir, que droga, ni que droga)

Pero bueno, vamos a los review,

**Murtilla**

aaaAAA!! No sabes cuan feliz me ase tu review!! Por fin pude modificarle a mi cuanta para que los comentarios entren sin necesidad de estar registrado en la pagina.

Bien vamos a la respuesta a tu review

Pues claro que los vampiros tienen cierto poder psíquico y pueden leer la mente de los humanos…pero, detrás de nuestro adorado neko hay algo que todavía no se sabe y por ciertas razones la sangre de kai corre en nuestro adorado chinito, ya lo veras con el transcurso de capítulos. Y ya mejor no te hago mas bolas.

En cuanto a '¿como escaparan si todo esta cerrado?'. Teniendo a nuestro hielito vampiresco!!, para que necesitas escapar?! Si con un zarpaso de este pasas a mejor vida.

**Angy B. Mizuhara**

Si malditos aldeanos!! Son unos montoneros, no tienen respeto por nuestro hielito vampiresco, digo entrar a su casa!!

Pero recibieron su merecido y como dice por aquí un dicho "salieron con la cola entre las patas"

¡¡Eres de Coahuila?! Anda, estas un poquito lejos. Jejeje en cuanto al acento, le atinaste a lo que pensé en cuanto lo leí, dije de Coahuila y empecé a imaginarme el review como se oiría con el acento de haya, pero bueno creo que no lo tienes tu. En fin en donde quiera tienen su forma propia de hablar, hasta aquí en el d.f dicen que nosotros los chilangos tenemos acento y que hablamos muy rápido…aunque quien sabe, yo particularmente no me considero con acento, pero quien sabe, con eso que estoy conmigo las 24 hrs., los 365 días del año, pues ya ni se.

En cuanto al fic espero te haya gustado este capitulo…..¡¡le puse lemon!! (Gritaría de la emoción, pero estoy afónica, jajaja ya vez los malditos cambios de temperatura…pero aun puedo agitar los brazos en señal de emoción, así que eso are )

Cuídate musho y espero verte por aquí en el próximo capitulo

Claro y cuídate (sobre todo de la gripe, luego no quiero que acabes como yo)

Besos (de lejitos para no contagiarte, jajaja)

Hasta luego preciosa

**Hikari-chan-HQ**

Si por fin al corriente!! A partir de ahora comenzare a publicar aleatoriamente en amor yaoi, por fin….lo malo que me cabo de percatar de algo. Cuando me mude para acá no empaque mi otro fic("desde el cielo") espero que no lo hayan borrado, un día de estos me daré una vuelta para ver si sigue en existencia. Y si puedo y me convenzo a mi misma lo publicare aquí, aunque creo haber visto ya uno de ángeles por aquí, no sea que me vallan a acusar de plagio de ideas….no se tengo que pensarlo

Y en cuanto a este fic y como ya le comente a 'Angy B. Mizuhara', esos aldeanos son una bola de montoneros y mas que salvar a rei, solo lo utilizaron de pretexto para deshacerse de nuestro hielito vampiresco (y yo que el me ponía a checar mis cosas, no sea que además de montoneros sean ladrones xD) pero bueno, al fin y al cabo recibieron su merecido por parte de kai y lo mejor, Rei no se quiso ir

Y en efecto como que al neko, ya se empieza a enamorar de kai

Por cierto quien te dijo que a los vampiros no se les saca fotos?? Hay unos que hasta son estrellas de rock (a los siento no me pude resistir, es que adoro a Lestad, de los libros de Anne Rice). Pero bueno a este vampiro en particular si se dejo sacar foto, jajajaja

Que mas me comentas??

Así, claro, como esta eso que no te da tiempo de leerlos aunque sean cortos??, eso quiere decir que los tengo que hacer mas cortos??

Bueno pues cuídate bonita y espero te haya gustado este capitulo

Nos vemos en el siguiente

Bye bye

**Tier**

"No me abandonaras por lo menos hasta que acabe la historia"…que bueno que me lo dices por adelantado, así me detengo en penúltimo capitulo y ya no actualizo, así nunca me abandonaras, jajajaja

En cuanto a tu duda del fic, pues como te lo digo. Kai no se despierta del todo en el día ( si lo ase, se nos muere si le pega el sol, como a mi jajaja), solo digamos que su cuerpo reacciona por inercia, aunque el este dormido. Claro ejemplo cuando se medio despierta y se jala a Rei y ya cuando se despierta en la noche, no sabe ni como llego el neko a ese sitio.

Tiene razón, solo faltan unos cuantos capítulos y esto se acaba. Yo tampoco quiero que acabe, pero que se le va a hacer, ya me había acostumbrado a estar actualizando (si, cada mil año pero lo hago n.nUu) pero creo que mudare el otro fic que tengo en la pagina de amor yaoi y lo traeré para acá. Espero y de verdad no me acusen de plagio, por que creo que hay uno parecido por estos lares. Ahora el tema no será de vampiros, sino de un angelito (como adoro lo irreal)

Bueno cuídate y ya nos estaremos leyendo preciosa

Bye bye (ahora no les mando besitos, por que ando enferma con gripe y no se las quiero pegar)

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero verlas en los próximos capítulos con su hermoso review. Y claro con los que serán los últimos capítulos de esta loca historia…eso si no me mata la gripe antes. Sinceramente espero que no.

Cuidense


	11. Chapter 11

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **†**

**CAPITULO 10: EL COMIENZO DE UNA ETERNA MALDICIÓN **

† **­**冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **冬 **† **

El día pronto hizo su aparición en la alcoba donde estaba Rei descansando. Tubo que despertase casi a la fuerza, se sentía mal, estaba tan cansado como si hubiese recorrido el mismísimo mundo a pie, estaba agotado y para rematar su cabeza dolía, estaba mareado y para colmo de males pocas eran las imágenes que recordaba de la noche anterior.

Recorrió con la vista el lugar donde estaba, era el cuarto que kai le había asignado…y como siempre estaba el solo, completamente desnudo en esa gigantesca cama, las imágenes comenzaron a inundar sus recuerdos, sonrojado intento bajar lo mas lentamente posible de la cama. Esta vez mas que dolerle el cuerpo también le ardía, la sensación era sumamente mas molesta que cuando Kai lo había violado

— ah!— dejo escapar un gritillo cuando por fin logro sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Sin duda esta vez Kai le había puesto un ímpetu terrible a su labor, su entrada le dolía impresionante. Con algo de problemas tomo valor para caminar, pero por lo visto una sola noche de descanso no había sido suficiente, su vientre bajo, le dolía aun así soporto unos pasos cuando sus piernas, fatigadas por el esfuerzo que le suponía cargarlo, lo dejaron caer directamente con el piso del cuarto.

Su alarido se dejo oír por toda la mansión…tardo largo rato sentado en la espesa alfombra, cuando creyó conveniente se levanto tan lentamente y con cuidado como pudo, se limpio con la muñeca las lagrimitas que sin querer habían salido sin permiso de sus orbes doradas…estaba decidido…el tiempo que paso sentado hay lo había decidido, solo tomaría un ligero baño y regresaría a la cama de inmediato.

Al fin sus largas caminatas por la mansión no eran del todo necesarias o si quiera importantes.

Cuando termino con mucha dificultad su ducha como lo había decidido regreso a su cama, dejándose caer entre las sabanas que para ese momento no le importaba el que aun estuvieran manchadas por los restos de la noche anterior…Pasaba sus dedos insistentemente por su cuello ya que al estar de nuevo en esa cama había recordado que Kai lo había mordido…y el par de lesiones en su cuello lo constataban

Despertó ya muy tarde, sus ambarinas gemas se percataron que el sol asía tiempo se había retirado para dar paso a la noche...Por alguna razón no se sentía bien, tenia un sentimiento que iba mas allá de que el cuerpo aun le molestara, era un presentimiento por así decirlo.

Pero recordando ciertas molestias de la mañana, tomo mas precaución a la hora de levantarse, sin duda su cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto, para su fortuna solo le molestaba un poco. Se sorprendió al no ver a Kai parado en su cuarto como todas la noches anteriores...no sabia ni por que, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello..y en esos instantes que Kai no estaba, su cuerpo lo extrañaba…de alguna manera muy retorcida a su cuerpo le gustaba lo que Kai le hacía, su entrada ya no le dolía tanto como la primera vez y hasta se podía aventurar a decir que cada vez le gustaba mas, y es que en cada diferente ocasión kai se mostraba mas ¿tierno?.. Bueno como quiera que fuera le estaba tomando cariño que por mas que trataba de reprimir simplemente no podía, con mas tiempo que pasaba ese sentimiento salía cada vez con mayor fuerza…¡pero eso no era normal!...no quería sentir todo eso, estaba mal y el lo sabía de antemano.

Vistiéndose bajo por las largas y viejas escaleras principales. Se sorprendió ya que todo estaba bien arreglado y colocado en su lugar, tal como estaba hacia varias noches cuando había llegado a ese sitio, no quedaba el mas mínimo rastro de que alguien hubiera osado invadir la mansión. Lo mas seguro es que Kai lo hubiese arreglado todo el solo.

Decidió bajar al sótano donde este guardaba su ataúd, era ya de noche pero tal vez aun permanecía en la casa. Justo cuando avanzo dispuesto a bajar por los tétricos pasillos ya tan bien conocidos, se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos sin querer habían dado con la silueta de kai, estaba en la antigua sala, recargado sobre la chimenea en una pose que denotaba que meditaba sobre algo.

Dentro de la chimenea el fuego ardía con mucha intensidad, alumbrando toda la mansión y de paso manteniendo la mirada fija de kai en los troncos que el fuego abrazaba. Rei se acerco suavemente hasta que estuvo en la habitación iluminada.

Kai se estremeció cuando sintió la presencia de alguien mas en la sala, tan ensimismado estaba en su persona que le causo un sobresalto. Su mirada carmesí se deslizo hasta toparse con la dorada. Ambas se conjugaban uniéndose en una perfecta sincronía. Solo que la rojiza esta vez fue la que rehuyo el contacto, destilaba una melancolía impresionante.

Rei no comprendía el porque de esa triste mirada, pero el presentimiento y los escalofríos se apoderaron de el, en el mismo instante que esa mirada rojiza lo esquivo

— te contare— exclamo de repente Kai.

Rei alejo todo mal presentimiento y asintió completamente feliz, por fin obtendría todo lo que quería. Se sentó en un cómodo sofá que se encontraba frente al bicolor.

Kai tomo aire pesadamente y comenzó con su relato, lleno de recuerdos que preferiría haber olvidado asía tiempo

— hace como 200ª años yo era una joven como de tu edad, era humano aun, vivía en Japón...yo era lo mas feliz que un chico de aquella época podría ser— Rei atentamente escuchaba sin hacer ni un gesto salvo el que se le escapo cuando oyó la edad del ojirojo

–Conocí a una chica muy linda de larga cabellera negra, muy bella sus rasgos tan exquisitos— un silencio reemplazo las tendidas palabras con las que kai describía por primera vez a aquella chica. Miraba con detenimiento a Rei, quien aun no entendía muy bien por que le contaba esto

—...ella fue mi hermosa perdición…en fin— sin duda le costaba trabajo, hablar de ella y un suspiro que se escapo de sus labios lo delato

— a mi padre jamás lo conocí, cuando mi madre murió, me devaste ya que era el único familiar con vida que tenia en toda la faz de la tierra, o eso pensé yo...cuando menos me lo esperaba a mi hogar llego un extraño viejo que decía ser mi abuelo.

Venia a ver a mi padre ya que según el había recibido información 'reciente' que el se encontraba en ese lugar, naturalmente no le creí nada pero tras enseñarme un hermoso anillo grabado con un nombre quede convencido, ya que en esos tiempos ese tipo de anillos no se hacían a cualquiera a menos que comprobara que de verdad pertenecía a la familia de la cual se iba grabar el nombre...En fin yo le creí ya que la única posesión que mi madre tenia de mi padre, fue su anillo, que siempre llevaba en su dedo y que hasta el día en que ella murió supe que decía: Hiwatary. Ese era el apellido.

Yo le mostré el anillo al viejo diciéndole que el nos había abandonado hacia años pero que si quería se lo podía llevar, el viejo al ver ese anillo se puso mas transparente de lo que ya era y por un segundo su mirada se mostró con un dejo de tristeza o eso fue lo que tal vez quise ver, pero como dije, eso solo duro un segundo en el cual su cara volvió a ser esa casi estatua de piedra tan indiferente...me dijo que para empezar yo quien era, le respondí ofendido que yo era hijo de su hijo y fue cuando por única vez el asombro se plasmo en ese anciano rostro..

Me dijo que mi padre no nos abandono sino que estaba muerto y prueba de ello era que yo tenia su anillo, ya que en su sano juicio su hijo no se lo quitaría...

Paso el tiempo, y el viejo se instalo en una casa muy enorme que para toda la ciudad era la mejor, sin duda tenia dinero cosa que me asombraba ya que en esa época la mayoría no llegaban a una edad avanzada y los que lo hacían eran viejos andrajosos que mendigaban el pan…

Pero por lo visto el no era una persona normal, yo seguí viviendo en mi casa…Junto a la hermosa chica (¡Junto!(o sea su vecina), no con ella ¬¬Uu) – por un momento detuvo de nuevo su relato y miro a Rei sentado en el sofá y por un segundo le pareció estarla viendo, le sonreía como en los primeros tiempos, pero de inmediato la mirada dorada de Rei le confirmo cual era la realidad

— ...se llamaba Ling...ella siempre demostró ser mi mejor amiga y después de lo de mi madre me dio mucho apoyo y cariño como nadie mas lo hizo, ella estuvo presente para consolarme , nunca me dejo solo ...fue mi novia…— Rei ante tales palabras dio un respingo sobre su acojinado asiento

—…se convirtió en mi prometida, para mi fortuna ella sentía lo mismo y tenia el respaldo de sus padres. Todo iba bien, habían pasado meses desde la llegada de mi abuelo y la muerte de mi madre, todo estaba relativamente bien, no solo con migo sino también en el pueblo. Bueno a excepción de ciertos rumores extraños de alguna que otra desaparición de gente que paseaba por la noche...no le tome mucha atención... ¡debí hacerlo, pero no lo hice!

Mi relación con ella iba viento en popa y por alguna razón sentía que nada podía estar mal...ahora tenia una linda chica a la cual amar y una familia, aunque en esos momentos el viejo se me asía de lo mas extraño y excéntrico...ya que cuando me visitaba lo asía por la noche jamás lo había visto en el día…

A veces debo admitir que ni yo salía de día, ya que desde pequeño le tuve cierta aversión al sol, por esa razón mi piel siempre fue mas clara que la de los demás...el viejo me contó que el era nativo de Rusia al igual que mi padre, así que por herencia yo era ruso-japonés.

Así empezó a decirme lo bello que era Rusia, que sería un maravilloso placer llevarme a conocer su casa...fue entonces cuando cometí el peor error de mi vida mortal...le dije que no, ya que yo tenia una novia muy bella y quizás un día de esos la pediría en matrimonio...Espere en vano a que el me felicitara o solo me diera un asentimiento de aprobación, pero jamás llego, solo una mirada de reproche y disgusto fue lo que recibí, me dijo que tendría que irme con el, que la sangre Hiwatary ya no se debía de mezclar mas con algo tan común, pero yo enojado le dije que jamás lo acompañaría y salí de su enorme casa..

Regrese con Ling y le conté lo ocurrido, ella me dijo que había echo bien, pero que tal vez debería de haber regresado a pedirle disculpas, ya que sino mi abuelo se enojaría y me desheredaría o tal vez ya no me reconociera como su nieto...

Me quede extrañado por su actitud pero la pase de largo...Recuerdo que pasaron semanas sin que yo fuera a ver a mi abuelo.

De repente una tarde llegue a casa de Ling pero sentí algo extraño antes de pasar...cuando estuve adentro de ese hogar, vi que mi abuelo platicaba con Ling en la estancia...me preocupe y llegue donde estaban ellos, mi abuelo solo hizo una reverencia asía mi pero jamás me miro y salio de la casa sin decir nada mas

— ¿Que paso Ling, estas bien, no te hizo nada?— preocupado abrase a mi prometida, pero ella solo se deshizo de mi agarre, al tiempo que me miraba extrañamente, su mirada tenia un brillo nuevo, la felicidad que irradiaba se notaba en sus ojos

— estoy bien kai— sin recato alguno me planto un beso en la mejilla –solo platicábamos de cosas—dijo ella, que mi abuelo le había avisado que yo tenia que ir a Rusia por un tiempo pero que a cambio de mi ausencia pagaría todas las necesidades de ella y toda su familia. Que a mi regreso nos podíamos casar.

Yo no comprendía la rara actitud de ella y de mi abuelo pero no dije mas, la verdad venia pensando hacía algún tiempo formalizar aun mas nuestra relación pero ahora ella me decía que si iba con mi abuelo me podía casar por fin con ella...por un momento me sonó a chantaje...pero de nuevo lo pase de largo. Yo la quería demasiado, además era algo que tarde o temprano pensaba realizar...Cuando salí de su casa un par de horas después me dirigí a casa de mi abuelo, quería ver por mi mismo cuales eran sus motivos para que lo acompañara ya que se veía que no era una persona del todo sentimental para solo llevarme a conocer Rusia

Cuando llegue la casa estaba desértica solo había unas cuantas cosas regadas de aquí para allá, recogí una, era una especie de acuarela con la imagen de alguien impresa en ella, era un joven de largos cabellos negros y profundos ojos rojos como los míos..

Cuando sentí una brisa pasar por mi espalda me di la vuelta y vi a mi abuelo. De la impresión deje que la 'foto' resbalara de mis manos pero justo cuando iba en el aire, él con una rápido movimiento la sujeto impidiendo que cayera y se dañara, eso me asusto, jamás había visto a alguien moverse con tanta rapidez y menos a un anciano que se supone yo debería ser mas ágil que el...el solo sonrió con la mas fría de las sonrisas

— ¿lo consideraste?— me pregunto pero no conteste a esa pregunta sino que salte directo a lo que en verdad me importaba

— para que razón quieres que valla contigo— armándome de valor le pregunte pero el en un rápido, movimiento se puso detrás de mi, fue tan vertiginosa la velocidad con la que se movió que simplemente lo vi aparecer tras de mi

— no me gusta este lugar es muy pequeño, si ases algo todo el mundo lo nota—

Me sujeto en un frío abrazo susurrándome en el oído — no quiero que mi sangre este aquí— y cuando vi la tela de su manga note que tenia un poco de sangre en su traje costoso, me asuste y me quise zafar de su agarre pero me fue imposible, simplemente parecían de acero sus brazos —no te asustes pequeño— me soltó y de inmediato quise salir corriendo pero la curiosidad me gano y lo encare

— ¿que rayos eres?…— noté que sonreía ampliamente dejándome ver uno de sus colmillos

— soy tu abuelo...y no dejare que mi sangre continué aquí...ya perdí a mi hijo por su torpe necesidad, no perderé a mi nieto por lo mismo...eres de una de las mejores castas Kai y auque no eres puro esos ojos rojos tuyos te delatan, esas marcas te dicen que eres de mi sangre...Mi propiedad—

— ¡¡estas loco!!— le dije mientras me alejaba pero el se movió tan rápido que no vi cuando se puso al lado mió

— no eres totalmente puro pero eso lo podemos solucionar— dijo sacando sus colmillos, yo lo empuje y con un fuerte puñetazo lo hice retroceder unos centímetros —un digno Hiwatary...pero algo no esta bien contigo, los Hiwatary no tenemos sentimientos, los sentimientos te asen débil y los Hiwatary no somos débiles...tenemos que arrancar de raíz eso— dijo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, a mi mente llego una imagen de Ling y fue entonces cuando comprendí que quería decir

—no te atrevas a ponerle las manos encima o te las veras conmigo...— le dije en un tono desafiante pero el solo se rió y tomándome por la camisa me levanto fácilmente del piso dejándome colgando

—no te enseño tu madre a respetar a los ancianos...pero pensándolo bien era humana que podía esperar de ella, por esa razón ahora tu eres débil— me dijo al tiempo que me aventaba contra una de las mesas cercanas. Caí sin remedio contra ellas, se hicieron pedazos bajo mi peso, y quede tirado entre los escombros sin posibilidad alguna de levantarme

—Despídete Kai —

—no le hagas nada por favor, yo la amo—le dije con impotencia desde el suelo, el se acerco y solo me miro

—¿la amas? ¡JA! no me digas...la matare de todos modos—

—no por favor, haré lo que quieras, iré contigo a Rusia— le pedí, casi roge, su respuesta no se hizo esperar

— ¿lo que yo quiera?—se río —lo vez tener sentimientos te ase débil...Esta bien nieto, no le haré nada pero a cambio...um...te lo diré después— me dijo mientras se marchaba rápidamente como si nada hubiese pasado en ese lugar...una vez solo suspire cansado por todo aquello, muy pronto en el horizonte comenzó el sol a despuntar por una hermosas montañas, recuerdo que me quede tirado hasta que el dolor del golpe me desapareció...

Fui a mi casa, empaque algunas cosas y me fui a despedir de mi querida Ling

—no te preocupes Kai, yo te esperare todo el tiempo que sea mi amor— dijo comprensivamente, después de que le dijera mi decisión de acompañar al abuelo, y claro sin contarle mas detalles mas que los indispensables, me dio un beso en los labios que yo gustoso respondí de inmediato. Sus labios eran tan tersos.

—solo serán un par de meses...no sabes cuanto te amo— le dije como queriendo que con eso la carga de la espera no le fuese tan agobiante. La tome de la cintura y en una falta de atrevimiento total la atraje asía mi, para poderla sentir mejor

—yo también, por eso te esperare...kai te han dicho lo hermoso que te ves –solo sonreí ante las ocurrencias de Ling, 'sin duda ella me ama y me esperara' fue lo que pensé

—siempre te amare...lo sabes cierto?—yo asentí y con un ligero beso nos despedimos.

Al caer la noche camine con mochila en mano, hasta la casa desolada de mi abuelo, pero justo al entrar me sorprendió con un fuerte golpe que ante mis ojos salio de la nada, choque contra la pared e intente reponerme de inmediato, pero me fue imposible, ese golpe me dejo algo aturdido

—que buen chico eres kai...ya estaba pensando en ir por esa chica y matarla—

— no es necesario ya estoy aquí, ya podemos irnos a Rusia...— digo tratando de aparentar la mayor valentía frente a el, pero solo logro que se ría y me aprese de la playera levantándome tan fácilmente. Relaja un poco el agarre cuando ya estoy de pie y a causa de ello me tranquilizo

— claro...vayámonos...— sin decir mas, siento como se aferra a mi y me clava los colmillos.

Completamente sorprendido, solo siento que en un par de segundos mas, termina desangrándome hasta el punto de la muerte, quedo en un estado de inconciencia sobre sus brazos. Me siento morir pero eso me agrada 'volveré a ver a mi madre' pienso...Pero pronto algo tibio toca mis labios, entrando y resbalando por mi garganta...la imagen de Ling me viene a la mente y con ella las ganas de aferrarme a la vida…a ese calor tan reconfortante que llena mi ser, sin estar seguro que ago me aferro a la fuente de esa tibieza y noto como empieza a entrar en mi ser el deseo de mas, solo puedo sentir miles de sensaciones nuevas sonidos nuevos...ese sonido como de tambores sonando en mis oídos con tal insistencia...— Kai suspira un poco al estar narrando aquello —cuando abro los ojos me percato que estoy sosteniendo con una fuerza casi inimaginable la muñeca de mi abuelo, al percatarme de ello me separe, pero ya era demasiado tarde había bebido lo suficiente y estaba completado...mi abuelo solo se tomo la mano y la vendo con un pañuelo de seda mientras que su rostro dejaba notar la mas burlesca sonrisa

—ahora si marchémonos...— me dice tranquilamente, pero yo aun estoy en el piso tratando de asimilar todo lo acontecido y lidiando con mi cuerpo que a pesar de que yo me siento como nunca, mi cuerpo se encarga de recordarme que mi abuelo lo vació por completo y esta al borde de la muerte...

En fin con todo y cuerpo muriendo, esa misma noche partimos con dirección a Rusia...

Un barco nos transporto por semanas completas hasta que llegamos, creo que esta por demás decirte que la gran tripulación se redujo considerablemente— mostró sin querer mientras contaba la historia, la vieja sonrisa que en un tiempo había vislumbrado en el rostro de su abuelo— llegamos a una gran mansión aun mas grande que esta y hay fue donde comenzó otra tortura mas, mi abuelo no conforme con haberme hecho lo que soy sin mi consentimiento, me dejo a cargo de un maldito desgraciado para que puliera mis habilidades ya que según Voltaire 'me había resultado muy difícil el matar durante el trayecto a casa, así que con un buen tutor de seguro me volvía mas un Hiwatary'...

Así fue como termine con Boris como mi maestro o mejor dicho el encargado de ver que yo no mostrara ningún sentimiento... pero soportaba todo aquello asiéndome a la idea de que en cuanto volviera a Japón encontraría a Ling esperándome, y es que volver a verla era todo lo que me mantenía en pie durante los entrenamientos...era lo que le hizo complicado a Boris que yo dejara de sentir...repentinamente y tras unos pares de años. Que ahora para mí se me asen nada, Voltaire dio la orden de dejarme partir a donde yo quisiera, Boris obviamente lo observó extrañado ya que sabía que muy en el fondo yo aun todavía tenia sentimientos y el entrenamiento todavía no estaba completado...

Con ese permiso en mano, literalmente volé desde Rusia, me sentía tan bien el regresar a casa después de tanto...verla nuevamente me hizo que el largo viaje ni siquiera lo sintiera, y aunque se me asía raro el comportamiento del viejo al darme ese permiso no lo pensé mas y rápidamente llegue a Japón...

Desembarque por la noche e ignorando miradas extrañas de parte de los aldeanos del puerto, me dirigí asía mi antiguo barrio, a verla... estaba tan exaltado de por fin poder estar con ella que ni siquiera repare en cambiarme de mis ropas de entrenamiento que estaban desgastadas y sucias...corrí todo lo mas rápido que pude, atravesé entre los mortales sin ser percibido a no ser por que los mortales solo sentían una fuerte corriente de aire pasar por su lado...

Así seguí hasta que llegue frente a su casa, rápidamente y con el pensamiento de que tal vez era un sueño el cual rápidamente se desvanecería y me despertaría en la fría mansión rusa, me adelante y toque a la puerta.

Espere ansioso en la entrada, cuando tras un minuto una niña pequeña abrió la puerta que me separaba de mi amada y me miro extrañada, yo por su puesto pensé que por fin sus padres habían tenido otra niña que era igual de hermosa que su hermana mayor

—pequeña puedes llamar a Ling..— la pequeña asintió y entro corriendo a esa casa la cual ya me sabia de memoria. No tardo mucho cuando una mayor Ling hizo acto en escena, la vi hay, en el marco de la puerta con sus facciones un poco mas maduras...me pregunto ¿como me abra visto?, seguro se espanto ya que yo seguía siendo aquel muchachito que ella conoció...Su rostro cambio drásticamente y ordeno de inmediato a la pequeña pelinegra entrar en la casa mientras ella salía, la pequeña belleza corrió adentro de la casa y me dejo a solas con ella...

…Si tan solo no hubiera regresado y me hubiera quedado con Voltaire...

Una vez a solas yo esperaba que su indiferencia que había mostrado en cuanto me vio cambiara y que se arrojara sobre mis brazos igual que como lo asía antes…Espere pero eso jamás paso ...ella solo me miraba como si fuera un bicho al que debía de alejar de inmediato de ese lugar

— Ling te extrañe— le dije de inmediato y fui yo quien me abrase contra ella...pero ella solo se quedo inmóvil — Ling ¿que pasa?— la solté para verla mejor, su comportamiento era tan extraño asía mi

— ¿Kai?...—

— si dime amor— le conteste con la mayor dulzura de la que me creí dueño. Me miro de pies a cabeza como estudiándome

— pues veras… como te lo digo Kai...yo era muy pequeña, todavía no estaba consiente de las cosas que decía…—

— ¿pequeña?...— no podía, ni quería entender lo que me quería decir

— han pasado seis años kai…aunque tu sigues siendo el mismo — sonrió fingidamente —sabes te extrañe también, pero pensé que algo te había pasado...recuerdas al…— pero de improvisto se detuvo a pensar mejor las palabras que me quería dirigir

— Ling ¿que paso? — la interrumpo, no quiero escuchar mas ...No puede ser simplemente no puede ser

— ¿Recuerdas al hijo del gobernador?...pues yo me case con el, Kai...— expreso con toda simpleza. Cuando dijo eso mi mundo se volvió hecho polvo y mi corazón simplemente se volvió de hielo —...kai comprende, el si me podía dar una buena vida...mírate tú, con esos andrajos…si de verdad me quieres, lo tienes que comprender, el es lo mejor para mi, es un chico trabajador, nos atiende cada capricho que mi hija y yo tenemos, en cambio tu jamás hubieras podido...sabes supuse que te escaparías de el mando de tu abuelo y pues ahora que te veo con ese aspecto ceo que estaba en lo correcto...sabes no voy a olvidar el amor infantil que te tenia pero ahora ya tengo una hija y un esposo que se encarga de mi y al cual quiero…sabes se va a lanzar muy pronto para gobernador, como su padre...¿te imaginas yo ser la esposa de un gobernador?— pero para ese entonces ya no escuchaba nada..

Ahora comprendo que fue el plan de mi abuelo desde el principio, en aquel lugar su objetivo se completo: destruyo los pocos sentimientos que me quedaban

— por favor kai, te voy a pedir que si aun me amas te alejes de mi casa y mi familia, no quiero que mi esposo sepa que algún día salí contigo— De repente ella enmudeció ya que su hija llego y la abrazo — ¡¡Mei te dije que fueras a dormir!!— reprimió a la niña

—mami ¿quien es este señor?— pregunto inocentemente la niña

—nadie— se apresuro a decir Ling. Con esta respuesta, sentí que todo cambio en mi, por primera vez sentí mi sangre comenzar a hervir. Una ira incontenible se apodero de mí — cariño ve ya a la cama, tu papa no tarda en llagar—

—pero esta llorando— dijo la niña. Me sorprendí al comprobar que en efecto una densa lágrima salía de mis ojos, tan roja como mis mismas pupilas

— Pobrecito— menciono la pequeña y soltándose de su madre se aproximo a mí, con una manita la niña se acerco y me jalo hasta su altura y con la otra la acerco a mi rostro y seco esa lagrima de sangre que atravesaba libremente por mis mejillas

— mei-ling, no hagas eso, deja al señor en paz, que no vez que ya se iba— Cargo a la niña en sus brazos y asiéndome un ademán me dio a entender que me fuera, fue cuando no pude mas y explote, sentía tanto resentimiento contra ella

— ¿eres feliz?— le pregunte y al instante esa sonrisa tan común ya en mi apareció

— ya te dije que sí, tengo una hija preciosa y un marido que me podrá dar lo que tu ni en sueños podrías soñar, así que por favor no hagas escenas y ya vete, que no tarda en llegar mi esposo— dijo tratando de aparentar algo mas que no fuera el temor que por sus ojos se filtraba, pero mi odio y la ira solo crecieron mas

— sabes que si yo no me hubiera ido con ese maldito, tu ahora estarías muerta, ¡estupida!—

— no me amenaces kai, que haré que mi esposo te encierre en la cárcel de por vida—

— Ja! ya quisiera yo verlo...el y cuantos mas — sonreí muy fríamente —sabes mataste lo poco de humanidad que me quedaba— me acerque un paso asía ella y ella retrocedió asustada —yo te di la felicidad que ahora tienes, cambie tu vida por la mía ...¡¡te amaba!! Y así me lo pagas?!, eres una maldita interesada, solamente te interesa el dinero...sabes es lo que mas me sobra, si yo quisiera en este momento podría comprar todo este mugroso país— al momento saque de la maltratada mochila que llevaba conmigo 'algo' de dinero que el abuelo me había dado y sin pensarlo mas se lo avente al rostro, los fajos de billetes de grandes denominaciones se esparcieron por doquier.

Ella asombrada me miro ya que era cierto que aquella era una grande suma – y aun hay mucho mas aquí dentro— le mostré la mochila repleta y ella absorta por tal imagen, dejo a la niña sobre el suelo y cuanto antes recogió algunos de los billetes que deambulaban por todo el jardín

— pero kai... ¿donde lo conseguiste?...es mucho—

— he estado con mi abuelo todo este tiempo y créeme cuando te digo que esto es absolutamente nada para mi…no es nada—

— kai por que no me lo dijiste antes...sabes yo te espere mucho por que aun hay algo en mi que te quiere— se acerco a mi en una muestra enorme de pérfides pero yo simplemente ya no sentía nada asía aquel ser, solo sentía odio.

La niña me miro y se aferro a su madre, que no le asía caso ya que solo me miraba de una manera un tanto incitante. Me acerque lentamente y abrase a Ling, quien se acomodo entre mis brazos como hacía tanto tiempo solía hacer

— te di felicidad amor…— ella creyendo que había caído una vez mas en su trampa, solo se pego mas a mí, dejando de lado a su supuesta querida hija que la llamaba sin conseguir la atención de su madre, ya que esta se encargaba de coquetearme.

Recuerdo que sonreí de la manera mas fría que lo haya hecho nunca, tanto que ella se separo asustada al comprender que ya ningún poder tenía sobre mi ser —...y te la quitare en este instante...— me acerque a ella con la firme intención de inmovilizarla, desangrarla hasta morir, Ling solo retrocedió aterrorizada tanto que se cayó sobre el verde césped, recuerdo su ser horrorizado, cubriéndose el rostro, trataba aun de huir pero por mas que lo intentara seria imposible, le daría caza.

Me encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de su acobardado ser con los colmillos ligeramente exhibidos, dispuestos a llevar a cabo mi venganza, cuando una pequeña figurita me llamo la atención. Sonreí para mi mismo cuando un plan me vino a la mente y en un salto rápido mientras Ling aun se cubría el rostro torpemente, yo tome a su hija entre mis brazos y huí de hay en una apresurada carrera.

Solo un grito desgarrador pude escuchar a lo lejos cuando ya llevaba unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia... era Ling llamando a su hija...

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **

La niña lloraba pidiendo a su mamá, pero ya nada quedaba en mí de humanidad o al menos eso pensaba. Me lleve tan lejos a la niña que termine en un monte de los tantos que habían en Japón en esa época sin habitar, la baje listo para darle la mordida fatal pero en cuanto la vi me percate que estaba dormida, asía tiempo se había dormida entre mis brazos...No pude matarla y en una cueva cercana me introduje con ella, la deje en ese lugar, y me retire, pensando que se moriría de hambre y frió antes de alguien la encontrara...Pero entonces esa no seria una buena venganza y en esos momentos era lo que yo mas quería...en un poblado cercano conseguí algo de comer y unas frazadas. Antes de que amaneciera, regrese con la pequeña y la cubrí con ellas dejándole comida lista...yo me fui a 'dormir'.

Cuando regrese a la noche siguiente, la encontré aun sentada entre esos cobertores, con su mirada asustada, y sin comida.

Me miro de una forma tan inocente e infantil que no tuve corazón para eliminarla, la tome entre mis brazos y la saque de allí, atravesé Japón lo mas rápido que pude y la deje bajo el cuidado de una señora muy anciana a la cual le pagaba muy bien por cuidarla, varias veces regrese sin ser visto a la casa de Ling y al verla en un eterno mar de lagrimas me sentía realizado, y aunque para la pequeña le era injusto, a mi poco me importaba.

Muchas veces intento escapar y regresar con su madre pero siempre la detenía y la regresaba.

Cuando paso el tiempo Mei-Ling, se había acostumbrado a vivir con la anciana, además que yo me encargaba que tuviera todo lo quería, pero entonces la anciana murió de causas naturales

...fue entonces cuando yo regrese con Ling...

Era una hermosa noche de luna llena, cuando llegue a su casa y toque, cuando ella me abrió la puerta, casi se desmaya, ya que habían pasado siete años desde que la había visto y sin duda yo seguía conservando mi imagen de un adolescente, cuando ella ya se notaba con una clara edad madura. Le sonreí como lo harían los mas grandes amigos y asiéndola aun lado, sin pedir permiso entre en su casa, su hogar era una casa mas o menos grande, lujosa por dentro pero aun así vacía, ya que jamás volvió a tener otro hijo. Tal vez por causa del destino.

— Ling…tal pareciera que has visto un fantasma— le dije con todo el tono mas burlón posible. Ella en un alarido espantoso llamo a su esposo, quien de inmediato apareció y quedo enfrente a mi con la mirada enfurecida, yo sin miedo alguno me adentre a la sala seguido por la pareja y me senté en un cómodo sillón

— ¡tu maldito regrésame a mi hija! — bramo su esposo con una furia que resplandecía en sus ojos

— por favor kai...solo la queremos— dijo ella

— porque no la buscan tal vez encuentren su cadáver muy cerca— libere una carcajada que resonó por toda la casa, en ese momento su esposo saco un arma y valientemente me apunto con ella

— eres un desgraciado, cómo pudiste matar a mi pequeña, con razón trate de buscarla todo este tiempo; pero solo me decía que iba contra de ti y las puertas se me cerraban, incluso perdí las elecciones para hacerme gobernador, ¡por tu culpa!..— de su frente el sudor resplandecía y gritaba iracundamente.

Sin decir mas un fuerte estruendo inundo el lugar y una bala se incrusto contra mi costado rompiéndome unas costillas y de paso perforando algunos órganos.

Ling dio un grito sorprendida de que su esposo en verdad me hubiera disparado, me vio desplomarme...y abrazo a su esposo...todo había terminado o al menos eso pensaban ingenuamente ellos, ya que aunque estuviese tirado sin movimiento, mi sistema no tardo en expulsar esa bala y regenerar tan rápido todo el tejido dañado que en menos de un par de segundos me levante sacudiéndome el polvo

— cariño... ¿crees que puedes hacerme daño con tan solo eso? — me acerque a ella que estaba totalmente pálida y despavorida por verme en pie, sin ninguna herida

— ¿Que?...¡¡Que eres kai?!... —

— recuerdas 'tu vida por la mía'... ¿pues que crees? ¡Es verdad cariño!— le sonreí —pudiste ser tan feliz a mi lado pero fuiste con el que tenia mas dinero... ¿no es así?... ¡me mataste!...ya no soy humano...y me encargare que la felicidad que algún día tuvimos se regrese en venganza...¡¡soy inmortal corazón!! Y me encargare que nadie de toda tu sangre sea feliz...—

— no podrás kai, eso muere conmigo...ya no puedo tener hijos...— dijo tristemente

— Ja...— me levante de donde había estado desde que recibí el disparo y salí a la puerta.

Ellos solo me veían muertos de miedo, sin hacer ningún movimiento, abrí la puerta. Alzando la mano, a mi señal algo salio de entre las sombras de la calle.

Entro en la casa. Esa esbelta silueta, la iluminaba la luna, llevaba puesta una larga capa negra que la tapaba por completo y al quitársela su larga cabellera negra cayó como cascada a lo largo de su espalda, me miro con sus coquetos ojos negros y miro a la pareja que estaba al fondo, me miro de nuevo como pidiendo mi aprobación y yo asentí, ella solo había dado un par de pasos asía ellos cuando la pareja se le abalanzo abrasándola entre pesados gimoteos

— oh gracias kai, gracias— me decía Ling con lagrimas en los ojos. Estaba apunto de salir cuando sentí una mano jalarme, me di vuelta contemplando a Mei-ling acercarse mas a mi y darme un beso en la mejilla, asombrando mucho a sus padres

— no hagas eso...— le dije y mire a Ling que permanecía aun alejada de donde yo me encontraba —…Para tu mala suerte llevas sangre de Ling y tu no serás la excepción —

—...pero kai...—dijo Ling

— recuerda lo que te dije 'no dejare en paz a toda tu sangre' y Mei-ling no será la excepción, yo que ustedes la cuidaba muy bien por que de un momento a otro puede perderse… y no se, tal vez aparecer muerta— tome del mentón a una sorprendida Mei-ling, la cual había aprendido al parecer mi silencio sepulcral a lo largo de los años —te veo pronto Mei-Ling— y sin decir mas salí de la casa dejando de nueva cuanta en un mar de lagrimas a Ling y hasta su 'valiente' esposo.

Mei-ling solo permanecía como una estatua, callada viendo a esas personas que apenas y si reconocía algunas facciones de su cara...

Ese fue el comienzo de mi maldición sobre la familia de Ling...al principio solo secuestre un par de veces mas a Mei-ling pero ella se caso poco después que la regresara.

El tiempo paso muy rápido para mí, vi como Mei-ling se caso y tuvo su preciosa hija, también vi a Ling envejecer cada vez mas, fue cuando la sucesora de Mei-ling creció que hice acto de presencia y me la lleve...

Regrese con Ling, que esta vez por su edad no lo soporto y callo enferma pero aun así nada de eso me dolió. Solo entraba en su habitación por la noche y me sentaba al lado de su cama, cual efigie de demonio, viendo como con cada minuto que pasaba moría más

— kai...— murmuro ella entre dientes, dejándome ver que no estaba dormida

—perdóname...era muy joven y ambiciosa...— me dijo mientras yo la veía.

En cierta forma era verdad que había cambiado su modo de vida, ya no le interesaba tanto el dinero o era tal vez que su marido que le proveía de todo, se había muerto de un paro en el corazón la segunda y ultima vez que secuestre a Mei-ling ...jamás lo sabré

—..Por favor kai...yo se que te lastime y quiero pedirte disculpas...discúlpame…te hice mal, debí haberte esperado pero mis padres murieron y yo estaba sola, fue cuando mi esposo me pidió ser su novia y yo acepte ...perdóname a mi y a mi familia...ya no nos hagas sufrir mas...—

— ¿que te perdone?...sabes tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y no se en que usarlo, así que lo utilizare en algo productivo y que mejor que lo que vengo asiendo... no te preocupes cuando me canse, simplemente exterminare a tu familia y ya... ¿que te parece?— de su senil rostro salieron un par de lagrimas

— ¿tan frío tienes el corazón?...—

—...congelado…— dije

— espero me perdones algún día ...yo veré por ti desde el mas allá, para que encuentres alguien que pueda descongelarte ese corazón que algún día yo misma congele...perdo..na..me...Kai— percibí como su voz y su mismo ser, se apago. Me levante de la cama y me asome a la ventana (por la que había entrado), no se porque pero una lagrima me surco el rostro, pero de inmediato la limpie recriminándome a mi mismo por dejarla escapar. Sin mirar atrás me aleje del cuerpo inerte y sin vida del que algún día fuera mi amor y por el cual resistí cuando en verdad tenia ganas de irle a hacer compañía a mi madre...

...ese fue el final de Ling Kon...

Lo demás es historia me encargue de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a la familia entera, una vez que le regrese su hija a Mei-ling por decisión de su esposo se mudaron a China, intentando huir de mi...Ja, pero les fue inútil, yo era inmortal y poseía mucho dinero para hacer lo que a mi me viniera en gana...pero para que jamás se me perdieran de vista le puse una marca a Li-Jian su pequeña hija de Mei-ling...Ella era un poco diferente de las demás...— Kai miro a Rei quien permaneció hasta el final de la historia con la cabeza baja tratando de asimilarlo todo —...me acosté con ella...— Rei lo miro con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos pero aun así no dijo nada

— sabes esa familia tiene un no se qué, que me atrae tanto...todas las chicas después de ella pasaron por mi cama...eran tan...tan...bueno como te decía, le puse una marca la cual le sirvió contra otros vampiros ya que la marcaba como de mi propiedad...sabes me sorprendí mucho cuando esa marca paso a la siguiente generación...sabes la familia de Ling siempre habían sido puras mujeres...recuerdo que Liu-Chun… la antepenúltima, estuve apunto de estimarla un poco pero por fortuna me zafe a tiempo... la ultima hace poco me entere que había fallecido junto a su esposo en un accidente...No había podido vigilarla como se debía, ya que me enterré un tiempo para descansar pero cuando desperté y la busque me entere del accidente...por un momento me enfurecí por pensar que la familia había perecido por propia cuenta, pero tras indagar un rato descubrí que no era así...

Sabes en el pueblo soy una leyenda, soy el mítico monstruo de la oscuridad que persigue a esta familia y a pesar que es una de las mas adineradas pocos son los que se quedan con las chicas que ya no uso— la voz de Kai adquirió cierto toque despectivo cuando hablo, asiendo que Rei le mirara extraño.

Kai se levanto de su lugar donde había estado contando asía horas la historia, dio un par de pasos fuera de la habitación pero se percato de que al parecer Rei lo seguía, así que dándose la vuelta lo encaro — coge esa mochila— le ordena Kai. Rey intrigado lo obedece — hay ropa limpia y suficiente dinero...vete—

— pero... ¿porque?..— Rei dice sin entender

— no pienso decirte mas...— Rei se acerca a Kai y lo abraza, mirándolo con esos ojos melancólicos, Kai no soporta mas y lo aleja de inmediato, simplemente no soporta esa doradas orbes sobre las suyas, lo atraen, lo hipnotizan, lo hacen caer perdido en ellas. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que las tiene que alejar

— no entendiste eres libre de irte... Rei Kon..— Kai siente el cuerpo de Rei tensarse al escuchar tal cosa, pero sin perder el tiempo lo aleja de su cuerpo, y se retira del lugar aun sin poder ver a Rei reaccionar

— 'por alguna maldita razón me retiro del lugar sin dejar de verlo ¿tanto me importa lo que haga? ….No lo creo...'— piensa Kai antes de salir por completo de la estancia.

'Veo que Rei se levanta un poco cabizbajo y toma la mochila…¡¡lo sabia es igual que Ling solo le interesa el dinero!!...pero de repente la vacía sobre un sofá cercano...No solo es como Ling sino que es peor, seguro se va a poner a contar todo lo que le di... Bueno en ese caso se va a tardar por que es algo considerable...

Se queda con la mirada perdida sobre las cosas que yacen en el sofá y después de un rato se quita la playera sucia que lleva encima y la deja caer sobre el sofá tomando la limpia...

De una a una sus ropas van cayendo brindándome una genial exhibición sin que el lo sepa...su piel tan bronceada me incita a ir con el, pero si lo hago no lo dejare marchar

...y se tiene que ir...

Cuando me percato, el ya esta listo y tomando la mochila se da la vuelta y va asía la salida, algo en mi interior que creí muerto late con fuerza dentro de mi pecho...

Cuando sale de la mansión lo sigo entre el bosque… ¿Es que pensaban que lo iba a dejar ir solo?...claro que no... Camina seguro y cuando esta alejado lo suficiente de la mansión se tira en el pasto del camino y comienza a llorar... ¿por que lo hace? ¿Porque llora?...cuando termina de desahogarse, se levanta con mucho cuidado...eso me recuerda que la noche anterior estuvo genial en la cama, debe de caminar lento por eso...

Cuando esta por llegar a el orfanato de donde lo tome, el se detiene y mira asía atrás, sus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar pero aun así los frota y se quita el resto de lagrimas que de sus ojos corren y entra.

Solo puedo oír como todos los niños se sorprenden y en unos minutos lo rodean, abrasándolo con tanto cariño algunos de ellos están llorando y Rei solo los abraza

...¿como puede abrasarlos?...

Pero no tengo otra opción más que dejarlo. Ya que en unos minutos mas el sol saldrá. Me alejo pero no mucho, antes que salga el sol me entierro entre la fría tierra de ese espeso bosque, escarbo tan veloz que solo se ven las hojas volar en una ventisca muy peculiar, muy pronto quedo enterrado y cómodamente dormido entre las entrañas de la tierra...

— ¡¡Rei-nichan, te extrañamos!!— El festejo sigue en el orfanato pero Rei casi no habla, solo se encuentra pensando en su familia...en Kai...'no podía ser posible que algo así hubiera pasado', disculpándose con todos los niños, se encierra en su habitación a seguir pensando…

Pasa por el pasillo principal de donde Kai se lo había llevado.

Recordó como sintió las manos frías alrededor de repente y de un segundo a otro ya estaba en los brazos de kai, recorriendo el bosque...recordaba como había sido la noche antepasada.

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†**•·.冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• † **†•**·.**冬**.·• † **冬 **†**•·.冬**.·• † **冬 **†•·.**冬**.·• † **冬 **†•·.**冬**.·• † **冬 **†•·.**冬**.·• † **

Bueno pues que les puedo decir, me tarde horrores pero al final ya esta aquí, solo espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo que puedo decir de que se va la inspiración y ya no vuelve, es espantoso. Pero véanlo por el lado positivo, me tarde menos de lo que lo que lo hice en otro sitio, jajaja fueron cerca de 8 meses. Si lo se no tengo perdón de dios, bueno nunca lo e tenido

Bueno ya no me alargo mas por el momento y solo espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, se que les solté la historia de sopetón así que se aceptaran dudas y comentarios.

Nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capitulo, ya que falta muy poco para que ahora si esto acabe. Pero no se preocupen que seguiré con otras historias tan locas como siempre suelo hacerlas

Que mas les puedo decir, simplemente espero sus review, ya saben que es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno pues ahora si vamos a los review recibidos

**Tier**: pues tu que dijiste 'por mi culpa ya todos se quedaron sin final', pues no, ¡Es culpa de la autora que nada mas no da una, aunque ya lo tuviese todo escrito.

En cuanto al capitulo, yo no podría haber descrito mejor lo que le dio a Rei….jajaja "una medicina mágica", no pues si. Si que fue mágica, mira que hacer actuar así a rei. (Donde podré conseguirme algo de eso?)

Pues que mas te digo, solo que le eches ganas a tus fic, es difícil, lo se y sobre todo cuando te tienen secuestrada trabajando de a gratis como a mi, para colmo con gripe aun. ¡¡Alguien apiádese de mi y secuéstreme!!

**Murtilla:** bueno pues, para eso modifique mi cuenta y ahora cualquiera puede dejar su comentario sin necesidad de estar registrado

Pues eso de ser familiar…em…(haber ahora como me zafo de eso n.nUu), no es que sea familiar, sino que mis vampiros marcan con su sangre (en este caso solo unas gotas) en este caso marco a una antepasada de rei por lo que sus sucesores estuvieron ya marcados por kai sin necesidad de que este les diera la sangre. Por eso quedo eso (ok, creo que ni yo misma me entendí espero que tu si lo hayas hecho)

**Angy B. Mizuhara**: yuju, una carta!!...am…este…creo que es un comentario n.nUu

nu es cierto preciosa, gracias por acordarte y sobre todo por apiadarte de mi y dejarme tu valiosísimo comentario.

Una lectora de las crónicas?? Hay dios, alguien que me entiende, jajaja (creo que desvarió, son las 4 am y creo que necesito dormir así que mejor me apuro) recuerdas a armand y a Daniel (el frasquito de gotitas que le da armand??) mas o menos quise ponerle el mismo efecto aunque me pase…pero al parecer les gusto.

Por otra parte…recuérdame no ir a donde tu vives...moriría en los primeros 5 segundos, les he mencionado que soy alérgica al sol??... pero en fin, siempre esta el invierno para divertirse.

Que mas, pues con lo del acento, no te puedo decir ya que no conozco gente de allá ( a excepción tuya) y no me creo lo que pasan en la tele así que no puedo juzgar.

Que mas?? O sí claro….dormir….tengo que dormir….

Nos vemos pronto, besos y cuídate preciosidad

**Hikari-chan-HQ:** me encanta que te encante ( ok, la mente se comienza a apagar, se me acabaron los sinónimos) en cuanto al capitulo, es cierto esta raro, pero espero y con el transcurso de la historia se aclaren todas las dudas y si no, pues aquí estoy yo para ello.

No esperaba que les fuera a gustar tanto Rei drogado y calien….digo..em…'mimoso' ya me las ingeniare para volverlo a poner asi, o mas bien dicho para que kai lo vuelva a poner así.

Y con el otro asunto, te entiendo, estoy igual, puras tareas, exámenes, trabajos finales …gente que te secuestra para trabajar de a gratis…. Pero no te preocupes no te pierdes de gran cosa, sobre todo conmigo, ya que actualizo cada mil años.

Por cierto, tienes razón casi somos vecinas, estas casi a la vuelta de la esquina, solo nos separan unas 8 horas de camino….que con gusto recorro!!

Y pues que mas?? A por su puesto, diviértete en estas vacaciones, hazlo por los que nos quedamos aquí atrapados en el trabajo

Bye bye preciosa ( perdón pero mi teclado no creo que pueda resistirme por mas tiempo, me estoy quedando dormida)

Por cierto esto va para todo aquel que todavía sigue con el fic. Siempre les estoy diciendo que les contestare dudas y eso, pero comprendí algo….jamás les he dado mi correo (o si?) para podernos comunicarnos, bueno pues hay les va, y si gustan pueden agregarme

fuyu (guion bajo) no (guion bajo) kory (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com

Nos estamos viendo con el cierre de este fic

Bye bye

Cuídense y besos para todos


	12. Chapter 12

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

**CAPITULO 11: HERENCIA ETERNAMENTE MALDITA?**

**Primera parte**

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

La mañana estaba muy avanzada y cuando vio asía fuera la luminosidad de los rayos del sol le causo que le ardieran los ojos, así que sin tomarle mas atención al iluminado día se interno en su habitación con las cortinas cerradas y la luz apagada. Solo durmió. Parte de el quería que cuando despertara estuviera en esa fría casa y que como cada noche Kai lo fuera a visitar, y es que sus visitas le estaban agradando bastante...

Pasaron los días y por mas que Rei quería no se podía adaptar a la luz y a su viejo horario...y es que como hacerlo si cada vez que se intentaba parar lo asía pero por la noche...cuando esto pasaba sin hacer ruido salía al jardín del orfanato y se sentaba entre los rosales, viendo a la nada…

Era agradable estar así, ya que en el día todo el mundo se encargaba de ponerlo de malas...Siempre preguntándole ¿que era lo que kai le había hecho? ¿Por que lucia diferente? Y muchas mas preguntas que a su parecer solo le tenían que interesar a el...los mayores querían que les contase su estancia en la mansión...si claro pero como contarles que el se había acostado varias veces con Kai...

Su mente se la pasaba divagando entre lo correcto y lo que en verdad quería…

El era hombre y lo que había pasado con kai no era correcto y estaba mas que seguro que si lo decía lo tacharían de un 'enfermo'... ¡y sí lo harían!, por que aunque no lo admitiera a el le había gustado cuando kai lo marcaba como suyo

..Cuando lo tomaba...se sentía tan bien,

…pensar que alguien lo quería y que por eso asía eso… ¡pero nada era cierto! Kai solo quería su venganza, el no lo quería…Solo lo utilizaba para descargarse...como lo había hecho con las otras, lo que mas dolía era que fue por venganza, con todas lo había hecho...y eso le revolvía el estomago, jamás pensó que su madre, su abuela, su bisabuela, su tatarabuela, hubieran pasado por el lecho de Kai …Pero así era...aunque en cierta manera el había tenido que ser diferente que las demás,… digo era un chico y eso ya era diferencia,… solo se podía preguntar si de verdad a kai le había gustado cuando estaban juntos, sin duda a Rei le había gustado sobre todo cuando se sentía lleno por kai, esa electrizante sensación...

Se contuvo de esos pensamientos, cuando un crujido en su estomago le llamo la atención: tenía hambre, ¿a media noche?...sin pensarlo mas entro a la cocina del orfanato y preparándose algo rápido se lo comió...aun sin sueño salio a dar otro paseo

...tal vez se encontraba con suerte a kai…

Tranquilamente camino por entre el bosque sin duda se sentía mas cómodo caminando en la noche que durante el día...aun recordaba cuando había bajado a la aldea...era el sueño de todo chico del orfanato, ver como era la aldea ya que a ningún huérfano se le daba permiso de bajar...pero a Rei se le había concedido, y es que después de que regreso de estar con kai todo era diferente, lo trataban mejor y sin duda ninguno perdía la oportunidad de llamarlo Kon-san...

….y los aldeanos no fueron la excepción, la mayoría de ellos le asían sendas reverencias que jamás creyó ver dirigidas a su persona...pero eso no era lo que le molestaba sino el hecho que había muchas personas que se portaban distinto con el...la mayoría era chicas pero también había hombres, que sin algún pudor se le ofrecían y algunos osados hasta lo habían toqueteado. Aun recordaba lo asustado que se sintió cuando un hombre ya de mediana edad se acerco para decirle algunas cosas, que cuando comprendió empujo al sujeto y se hecho a correr totalmente rojo...

Eso había pasado todo el día de su estancia en la aldea, hasta que un joven algo fornido, tal vez como de su edad, de tez un poco mas tostada que la suya, con unos ojos de apariencia mas felina e incluso leonica, se acerco a el y de la nada lo intercepto obligándolo a ir a una choza cercana ...se asusto demasiado pero de inmediato un viejo apareció, amablemente le invito a sentarse junto a el, Rei temeroso se quedo parado casi junto a la puerta, listo para correr en cualquier instante. El viejo le contó que el era el patriarca de esa aldea y que tenia que decirle algo...

...jamás se imagino lo que eso significaría...

— ciertamente tu eres el verdadero descendiente de los Kon, el joven Hiwatary ya lo demostró al llevarte a ti...—y calló por un momento ya que no quería entrar en detalle sobre la estadía de Rei en la mansión de Kai —...tal ves no lo sepas pero tu familia es una de las mas ricas en este sitio y ahora por derecho eso te pertenece...así que no te preocupes que tienes lo suficiente...ahora no te debes de preocupar por nada y solo encuentra a una buena esposa...— Rei salio sin decir nada. De eso habían pasado varios días…

...ahora que caminaba por entre el bosque comprendió, lo que la maldición significaba, jamás lo querrían por lo que es sino por lo que valía, por eso muchas chicas se el habían acercado, no era por que lo quisieran en verdad sino solamente era por el hecho de que ahora tenia dinero...

Camino por entre los árboles siendo guiado por un sonido algo peculiar, era agua no muy lejos de hay...

Camino tranquilamente hasta que sintió que alguien lo seguía, por un momento paso por su mente que tal vez era kai y que por fin lo vería pero cuando se detuvo y trato de ver de donde provenía o que era el causante de ese sonido, este se calmo...así que decepcionado, se dispuso a regresar al orfanato pero justo cuado estaba dándose vuelta dispuesto a emprender la marcha, algo le salto encima desde unos arbustos cercanos y le impidió el movimiento tirándolo en el polvozo suelo.

Rei en cuanto se desplomó, sintió un peso extra sobre de el, y un hedor bastante peculiar: era alcohol. Sus ambarinas gemas de inmediato se abrieron topándose con un hombre de mediana edad que al parecer y por sus ropajes era de la aldea, aunque estaba demasiado ebrio.

—tendré el trofeo del joven Hiwatary... será mió. — decía entre palabras desarticuladas. A pesar de eso no termino de decir su frase, cuando Rei sintió como lo tomaba por las muñecas y lo azotaba contra el piso. Tomando agresivamente su mano izquierda, aquel sujeto la dirigió asía su inflamada entrepierna, Rei claramente pudo sentir con un asco nauseabundo, que el miembro de aquel tipo estaba ya muy excitado

Trato de zafarse estaba mas que atemorizado, se revolvía sobre el piso y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por soltar sus manos de aquel tipo y quitárselo de encima

...y es que una cosa era haber sido violado por Kai y otra muy diferente era ser violado por ese tipo que al parecer ya era pasado de la mediana edad...

El tipo no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a bruscos tirones...Rei trataba de todas la formas posibles quitárselo de encima. Había intentado de varias formas, en los momentos que le liberaba una mano aprovechaba y se iba sobre el tipo, lo que fuese con tal de que lo dejara y no le hiciera nada pero a pesar de estar lidiando con un verdadero 'gato salvaje', el tipo poco se inmutaba.

De un momento a otro se vio solo con la playera medio puesta y con los bóxer peleando por seguir en sus sitio.

Con mas ahínco Rei trataba de librarse a como diera lugar del tipo, pero no podía, sus gritos de ayuda que al principio juro no dar, ahora se perdían en el espeso bosque, con posibilidades nulas de ser escuchados por alguien mas que no fuera su trasgresor...sus bóxer fueron quitados de un solo y final jalón. Cuando sintió esto un escalofrió por su espalda lo hizo armarse de valor y una vez mas trato de escaparse, aprovechando que el tipo se esforzaba en arrancarle un beso, ágilmente puso su rodilla como barrera entre su cuerpo y el del tipo y cuando estuvo cerca puso impulso en su rodilla dándole un fuerte empujón al tipo, por suerte se logro zafar un poco, ya que el sujeto estaba ebrio y con facilidad perdió el equilibrio...

Rei se dio la vuelta parta emprender la huida pero al instante el sujeto lo detuvo dejando caer todo su peso en el débil cuerpo de Rei quien esta vez quedo boca a bajo con ninguna posibilidad de luchar en esa posición.

… ya ni siquiera podía luchar...y ya sin bóxer, solo sintió cuando algo lo invadió, Rei grito al instante por sentir ese dedo invasor moverse con tan poca delicadeza e inteligencia en sus adentros...el no deseaba eso, quería simplemente que ese tipo se esfumara que desapareciera por completo ..

Se quedo petrificado y temblado, cuando oyó que el tipo se bajaba el cierre del pantalón. Sacando seguro su miembro ya bastante erguido, y el incrustado contra el piso ni siquiera podía ver nada...bueno era mejor no ver nada… no pudo evitar estar lleno de terror y tratar de aferrarse a la tierra, clavando sus uñas dejándolas marcadas a lo largo de la tierra suelta intentando levantarse y salir de allí.

Sintió la punta de aquel viejo miembro rozar contra su entrada y apretó los ojos llenos de lagrimas,...pero el peso se quito de encima de un instante a otro

Rei atónito solo volteo a ver lo que pasaba, sentándose y tapándose con su playera. Para su sorpresa solo vio a kai rodear al tipo con sus fornidos brazos en un abrazo mortal, mientras sus colmillos asían lo suyo, clavándose en el cuello de su victima que a cada segundo perdía mas energía

...los ojos de ambos se cruzaron…

…ámbar perdiéndose en rojo y rojo perdiéndose en ámbar. Sin olvidar lo que asía...de un momento a otro Kai dejo caer el inerte cuerpo ya sin vida, sobre la tierra suelta resultante de la batalla que había sostenido Rei.

Se acerco a Rei, cual felino en busca de su presa, gateando hasta que llego a este y sin pedir permiso, tomo los labios de Rei contra los suyos, invadiéndolo en un profundo beso...Rei pudo sentir el claro sabor metálico del que anteriormente hubiera sido su atacante…era sangre… pero por alguna razón no le molesto al contrario respondió el beso de Kai, procurado limpiar todos los sitios donde quedara algo de ese sabor...

Kai asombrado pudo sentir la asombrosa cooperación de Rei, dejándose llevar sintió como la lengua del neko paseaba por su cuello limpiando el hilito de sangre que se le había escapado, derramándose a lo largo de su cuello, kai lo volvió a besar hasta que el aire falto y se detuvieron...

Rei se levanto recogiendo sus ropas y sin decir nada, con paso lento empezó a caminar entre los árboles hasta que kai pareció comprender asía donde se dirigía, alcanzándolo, lo cargo. Así se dirigieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un rió cercano...

Rei no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, estuvo a punto de ser violado de nuevo, solo por que lo querían por haber sido el juguete de kai... Sintió el agua a su alrededor y reacciono, Kai lo puso sobre el piso del rió y se sentó en una de las rocas cercanas mientras veía a rei quitarse la única prenda que traía puesta y derramar una lagrima

— ya se en lo que consiste la maldición de Ling y tuya — hizo una pausa y se limpio las lagrimas

— es solo mía— dijo en un extraño tono como si la defendiera

— No, Ling es la que mas tiene que ver— hizo una pausa – nadie me querrá por lo que soy sino que lo harán por lo que tengo— dijo rompiendo el llanto — ¡no es justo!—

Kai se introdujo en el arroyo y se acerco sin hacer ruido por su espalda, lo abrazo aun sin saber bien por que, Rei sorprendido solo se volteo al sentir a kai tan cerca ...pero aprovechando esto kai lo beso de nueva cuenta muy demandante, por su parte el neko solo se dejo besar…

…asía tiempo que no sentía los labios de Kai, lo relajaban tanto, el sabor de su boca lo hipnotizaba no menos que sus rojizos ojos…sus manos recorrerlo le hacían olvidar cualquier mal recuerdo…su piel quemaba, al igual que su propia piel cuando entraba en contacto con la suya…las prendas salieron sobrando y Rei las quito una a una…era increíble volver a sentir a Kai de esa manera, y sentir todas la sensaciones que le provocaba su persona era aun mas genial, con algo de timidez se abrazo a Kai, este lo recibió gustoso…los besos comenzaron a recorrer piel mientras que el agua aun corría en un torrente eterno atravesando y lavando sus pieles.

Con ansias kai deslizo sus manos hasta posarse en el firme trasero de Rei, aprovechando para acariciar los muslos bien delineados de los que era poseedor el neko…

Era enloquecedor todo aquello por primera vez lo disfrutaba tanto como el que lo tomaba, sintió las manos de kai asirse fuertemente en sus piernas y jalarlas asía arriba, hasta dejarlo a la altura de su pelvis, Rei ciño sus piernas alrededor de esta, mientras los demandantes besos seguían…el aire faltaba…sus cuerpos ardían…

Muy pronto, kai separo delicadamente los glúteos bien formados de rei y aprovechando la presión que ejercía el agua y la cercanía de su entrada, lo penetro de una sola y firme estocada.

Rei solo pudo gritar ante la furtiva invasión y por reflejo cerro mas sus piernas al rededor de la cadera de kai, aplicando una presión extra en sus adentros, kai no se contuvo más que solo un par de segundos para que Rei se le acoplara, cosa que afortunadamente le sirvió a rei para ya no sentir tanto dolor, en parte también le ayudaba el agua del río que le llegaba justo a nivel de las caderas, sirviéndole como un lubricante natural.

El bicolor comenzó a embestirlo, rei solo se acerco a los labios de kai, besándolo apasionadamente mientras los embates seguían, pero por alguna razón no evito el morder el labio inferior del contrario probando el sabor metálico de las gotitas que salían de tan delicado labio.

Kai solo se éxito mas con eso, olvidándose que esa era la tercer vez que rei probaba su sangre...así continuaron con las embestidas que cada vez se asían mas profundas y demandantes, Rei se aferraba cada vez mas a la espalda de kai intentando no resbalar y perder la caliente sensación que le abrazaba el trasero desde dentro….gemidos largos de ambas bocas se dejaban oír por todo el arroyuelo, junto a quejidos y suspiros embargados de placer…permanecieron en esa danza por un rato mas hasta que ambos no soportaron mas y llegaron al clímax, corriéndose por completo ...el agua se llevo los rastros de su entrega de inmediato, Kai por fin aflojo el agarre en que tenia la cintura de Rei y saliendo de su oquedad, lo dejo sobre el firme piso del arroyo.

Los brazos de rei languidecieron y soltaron la espalda de kai, liberándolo de tan fiero aprisione, cansado se dejo caer de rodillas en el lecho acuático, mientras recobrara fuerzas y su aliento regresaba.

— me iré de aquí— dijo Rei apenas y recobro un poco el aliento

— 'y crees que te voy a dejar escapar tan fácil de mi, aunque te tenga que buscar por todo el mundo te encontrare, la sangre Kon jamás se me va a escapar'— pensó kai, al oír las palabras de Rei

— a Japón— dijo Rei completando la frase anterior que había dicho, para el asombro de Kai

— por lo general cuando escapas no dices el destino— dijo cínicamente Kai

— ¿ha sí?— sonrió tiernamente Rei – pensé que podrías servirme de guía de turistas o algo así— tras terminar esta frase y dejar a un muy asombrado Kai, se zambullo en las aguas del poco profundo rió, enjuagándose su larga cabellera.

Salio del torrente de las aguas del río. Regreso por pie propio a la orilla donde Kai ya lo esperaba con sus ropas en mano, sonrió con algo de melancolía al recordar, como le habían sido quitadas, pero sin tomarle demasiada atención tratando de no recordar nada mas, sacudió las ropas llenas de polvo y las vistió de inmediato.

Acompañado por kai, regreso al orfanato y aunque el trasero le mataba continúo con su más normal caminata. Por estar al lado de Kai aunque únicamente fuera el trayecto al orfanato…aguantaría.

Tras unos minutos llegaron al orfanato. Rei entro rápidamente y Kai se marcho lo mas veloz que pudo a su mansión...en unos minutos mas amanecería y no quería contemplar la salida del sol…aun no…

Al día siguiente…bueno en realidad a la tarde siguiente Rei regreso al pueblo y fue a visitar al patriarca, tan pronto estuvo frente a él, le comunico su indiscutible decisión: se iría de esa aldea. Y es que en verdad necesitaba alejarse de todo...Empezar desde cero donde nadie lo conociera y menos la maldición de su familia

— Pero...No puedes irte pequeño, no sin antes casarte con una de las chicas del pueblo – le pidió amablemente el viejo anciano que guiaba la aldea ya desde unos años atrás

—lo siento pero eso no es lo quiero..— no dijo mas que esas palabras. El viejo por todos los medios posibles trataba de inducir a Rei que se quedara en la aldea por alguna razón incomprensible

—esta bien… ven en dos días y tendré todo lo que es de tu familia, es mucho así que tardare un par de días— finalmente tras varios intentos fallidos por convencer a rei de su estadía, termino cediendo ante la férrea decisión del joven ojiámbar

—yo solo necesito en realidad muy poco, solo para el pasaje y ya— dijo avergonzado rei, ya que en verdad no era ese el motivo por el cual había ido a la aldea, lo que menos le importaba era el dinero que provenía de su familia

—No, ese dinero es tuyo y por herencia te corresponde…regresa en dos días— Rei salio sin decir mas, regreso a pie al orfanato.

Mientras que su ser se debatía entre si era mejor irse sin decir nada y no aceptar el dinero, bien era cierto que era de su familia y necesitaba un poco pero solo era eso, solo unos cuantos pares de billetes y nada mas…pero le había parecido incorrecto no avisar al que era el jefe de la aldea…no se esperaba que saliera con eso…a parte quería casarlo con una de las chicas de la aldea,… ya iba comprendiendo 'lo quería amarrar a ese sitio' bueno no precisamente a el si no a el dinero de su familia que por herencia le pertenecía

…si tanto como el le pertenecía a Kai…solo por herencia….

El día siguiente, cercano ya de la tarde, un mensajero fue hasta el orfanato donde aun residía, le dio un mensaje urgente de parte del patriarca, que pedía que con la mayor urgencia se presentara en su casa, que tenia algo muy importante que decirle. Rei receloso de tal urgencia por parte del anciano, partió con dirección del pueblo, algo en su ser le decía que no era buena idea asistir pero muy a pesar de ese sentimiento acudió puntual a la vieja casucha en las periferias de la aldea.

Antes de entrar analizo con su mirada los alrededores como bien lo venia asiendo desde que salio a toda carrera de el orfanato, cierta precaución no le venia nada mal sobre todo cuando apenas había sufrido un intento de violación…

'¿Qué estaría asiendo kai en esos momentos?'

Una sensación de desconfianza lo invadió, cuando cruzo el umbral de la casa, una vez adentro llamo al viejo pero nadie contesto, sus sentidos le pidieron salir de inmediato de la casa y estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando un chico robusto atravesó la entrada de la casa. Los sentidos de Rei se pusieron en alerta de inmediato, su cuerpo se tenso preparándose para lo peor pero al reconocer el rostro del joven se relajo…era el nieto del patriarca, Lee …lo recordaba bien, él era el que acompañaba al patriarca la primera vez que lo vio

—…am…eto… tu abuelo me mando llamar— dijo un poco desconfiado de la presencia del joven, algo, no sabia ni que era, pero le decía que escapara mientras podía

— ¿de verdad piensas irte?— le interrogo

—si— no lo dudo ni por un segundo y sinceramente respondió

—¡pero no puedes hacerlo!, tienes que casarte primero …si te vas arruinaras a la aldea, el dinero que tiene tu familia es la base de esta aldea— dijo en un arrebato de sinceridad, mientras se acercaba a Rei

—lo siento pero debo hacerlo— dijo rei agachando la cabeza…era duro que le recriminaran por algo que en verdad no quería hacer...el dinero no le importaba en nada, que a caso nadie lo veía… Se dio vuelta para marcharse...Ya no quería saber de nada, de nadie o de dinero…

Lamentó el momento en que lo hizo, ya que en cuanto le dio la espalda al chico, sintió que lo sujetaban por detrás… Acaso no había aprendido a no darle la espalda a nadie, todo lo que le había pasado y aun seguía con la inocencia de creer en las personas que parecían buenas… trato de zafarse, pero el chico era mas grande y fornido que el, además le aplicaba una llave en la espalda impidiendo todo movimiento

— si te suicidas y nos dejas todo no habrá problema— Rei no pudo decir nada en protesta, ya que su boca era cerrada. El chico sostenía algo húmedo contra su boca y nariz. Un hedor bastante fuerte inundo sus sentidos, lo detuvo durante unos segundos en su boca, sus fuerzas iban menguando a cada momento que pasaba…todo se oscurecía…hasta que perdió el sentido por completo

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

Jajaja, que les pareció? Por supuesto que esto no es el final, bueno de hecho lo era pero tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, estaba muy largo, así que si quieren saber que pasa con el neko y si todo termina así pues nos vemos en la próxima actualización

A petición del publico (¬¬Uu si como no) pronto empezare con la siguiente saga, la llamare "el yeso eterno"….a, no, quise decir mi fic que se llama "Desde el cielo" (si, desde el cielo me hubiese gustado que me cayera algo mejor para el titulo n.nUu)

En fin nos estaremos leyendo mas a menudo o eso espero, por lo menos hasta que el tormento de a trabajar de a gratis se acabe.

Ahora si a agradecer a las hermosas niñas que me dejaron un review, no saben cuanta gente preciosa me he encontrado en el msn, las voy a extrañar cuando ya no tenga Internet en mis manos…ok, me dejare de sensiblerías y adelante con los comentarios

**Murtilla**: hola chica, con respecto a tu duda…creo que ni yo misma se. Jaja, bueno pero hay te va una respuesta, "abrazarlos" se refiera a cuando kai abraza a sus victimas y les clava el diente y los mata. Creo que eso era.

Bueno en cuanto a rei, tienes razón, el es tan especial!!

Y bueno aquí no hago mucha referencia a su abuelo, pero esto vienen de otra historia que jamás me anime a publicar, es mas creo que ni la escribí por completo. El punto es que en esa historia narra la vida del padre de kai y por que decidió escapar de voltaire, también narra mejor la historia de kai (dentro de su confinamiento en Rusia). Entonces si tu pregunta es que si voltaire sigue vivo?? Pues efectivamente sigue vivo, solo que kai se aleja lo mas posible de el, es decir el abuelo siempre a vivido en Rusia y hay seguirá. Por lo tanto kai jamás pisara la mansión rusa, donde vive voltaire.

**Kizuna/Nene:** ok, que bueno que por fin se de tu existencia, me alegra mucho que me hayas seguido hasta este capitulo. No te preocupes, pero por gente linda como tu investigue como cambiarle esa opción y que bueno que funciono!!

Y bien, aquí esta el capitulo, solo espero no te desveles mucho, eso es malo, te vas a ver como yo después, con unas ojeras que mas bien parecen agujeros negros.

Espero no haberte decepcionado mucho con este capitulo

Nos estamos leyendo después, en lo que será el capitulo final

Bye bye

**black wolf-kot: **¿desde cuando esta tu comentario imouto?? Tu regalo ya paso y muchos por aquí ya lo leyeron, aun que pocos me dejaron comentarios ;; pero me conformo con que a ti te haya gustado. nn

byen nos estamos leyendo mi lunda hermanita,…por cierto que abra pasado con mi otra imouto NTR, no la he visto, espero este bien.

**Hikari-chan-HQ:** perfecto, la chica con la que quería disculparme…la ultima ocasión me caí ( bueno pues mi Internet se cayo) y ya no pude seguir platicando con ella.

Como respecto a tu comentario…. ;; bien, me agrada la sinceridad que tienes, no te gusto el capitulo y esta bien. Son parte de las historia esa chicas, de hecho solo fueron creadas con la única intención de que fueran odiadas por el publico en general, sobre todo por las seguidoras de kai x rei

**Angy Black Mizuhara**: pues si efectivamente por fin rei sabe de donde vino y por que esta donde esta.

Bueno con respecto a tu duda,… que ni yo se como pudo surgir, bueno si lo se, es de mi mala narración, entonces aclaramos, rei no tomo la mochila, bueno si lo hizo pero solo para sacar la ropa limpia que venia dentro.

Por su puesto el invierno es tan divertido. Es genial, solo cambiaria algo en esa fecha, me gustaría que aquí cayera nieve, seguro seria precioso ver nevar. Ya adoro cuando llueve, yo creo que me daría un infarto de felicidad el ver que esta nevando!!

A que mal, no salio el correo, ¿¿esta pagina me odiara?? Si lo vuelves a dejar te lo agradecería infinitamente. Aunque estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarlo. Es que tengo las cosas de la escuela, a los conocidos de vista, a mis compañeros de trabajo, a la gente hermosa de fanficition y hasta mis maestros de la escuela en un mismo correo…y luego se me confunden a la hora de conversar con ellos

**Tier**: no pidas disculpas, yo se como es la escuela, a veces no te da tiempo ni de intentar colgarte por tanta tarea, pero estamos ya en época de vacaciones, … ¿o ya se acabaron?? Bueno sea como sea abra un descanso. Y como se lo pesado que es, no les preciono con los review.

Bueno la que me impresiono fuiste tu esta vez, te gusto la historia de kai!!, y claro que es mi culpa que no le hayas entendido, toda es mi culpa lo admito.

Solo espero que eso de que te hayas olvidado de la historia no sea cierto, por que es lo que venia pensando que esta cosa ya tiene bastante tiempo, y entre que me tomo casi meses para actualizar, varias personas pierden el hilo de la historia… todo por eso me regresare a publicar el primer capitulo de nuevo º¬º !!

Xx nu es cierto!! Lo que les faltaba , que esta autora, se regresara hasta el principio ya casi para finalizar!!

**KUCHIKI HIWATARI**: um, ¿¿pancita?? Puede que si…puede que no, jaja no es cierto. De hecho eso de la pancita me lo pidieron al principio de la historia pero como no vi mucho animo para eso, decidí no hacerlo, además como que yo siento que lo mío es el drama, y los mpreg, pues son cómicos, o eso es lo que yo he leído, bueno salvo sus pequeñas excepciones. Pero como no quiero dejarlas sin rei con pancita, mi nuevo reto auto impuesto será crearles una historia mpreg, no se como, no se cuando, pero de que la hago, la hago.

Pues me gusto que aunque falte un ultimo capitulo para que acabe esta historia te hayas unido a dejarme tu hermoso comentario. Espero que sigas por aquí, porque ese mpreg va a comenzar a prepararse, de eso me encargo yo…. Bueno en realidad se van a encargar kai y rei…

Bueno mis niñas adoradas, hermosas, preciosas, divinas…. Me paso a retirar, no sin antes advertirles que esto ya va a acabar, si por fin esto llega a su fin, será el primer fic largo que acabo, me voy muy satisfecha con este cierre, ya que me estuvieron apoyando en las buenas y en las malas…sí, cuando se me iva la inspiración. Espero haber llamado un poquito de su atención y en especial que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito esta historia… no será la ultima y para eso esta KUCHIKI HIWATARI de testigo con el mpreg que le prometí.

Así que sin hacerla mas larga, me despido por el momento, nos veremos en una semana con el ultimo capitulo de "ERES MIO"

Y como siempre y aunque sea el ultimo capitulo, saben que espero sus review, yo siempre estoy atenta a ellos, así que no duden en dejar plasmado su paso por este fic y mándenme un comentario, u opinión.

Nos vemos


	13. Chapter 13

Como les puedo agradecer que me hayan esperado tanto tiempo. Sencillamente las palabras no alcanzarían

Les pido disculpas.

Y pido un minuto de silencio por mi computadora que acaba de pasar a una mejor vida junto a todos mis archivos

-

Hoy me anime a publicar esto después de haberlo reescrito

Digamos que es un autoregalo….

…..buaaa nadie se acordó de mi cumpleaños….

Así que esto va dedicado a todas la personitas que se tomaron la paciencia de dejarme un review alguna vez. Y también va para las personitas que no lo dejaron de leer aunque ase mucho perdiera la gracia. Además y claro no se me olvida por que no s son menos importantes, va para las personas que leyeron sin haber dejado review, se les agrádese muchísimo. Y la moronita que queda es para mi, que cumplía años y nadie se acordó.

Feliz cumple a mi, feliz cumpleaños a mi, que me la pase feliz. (Apagando unas velitas de un gansito (no me alcanzo ara el pastel) metida en mi cuarto….¬¬ creo que no estaría tan mal)

Bien prometo dar los nombres de quien me dejaron review y agradecerles individualmente pero no hoy ya me duelen los dedos de tanto escribir

Nos vemos gente preciosa y nuevamente gracias por haberme seguido hasta el final

-

-

Espero que este final les guste mucho, nos vemos en algún otro fic

Bye bye

Besotes para todos

**† ­冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬 † 冬**

**-**

**-**

**— si te suicidas y nos dejas todo no habrá problema— Rei no pudo decir nada en protesta, ya que su boca era cerrada**

**— si te suicidas y nos dejas todo no habrá problema— Rei no pudo decir nada en protesta, ya que su boca era cerrada. El chico sostenía algo húmedo contra su boca y nariz. Un hedor bastante fuerte inundo sus sentidos, lo detuvo durante unos segundos en su boca, sus fuerzas iban menguando a cada momento que pasaba…todo se oscurecía…hasta que perdió el sentido por completo**

**El chico actuó de inmediato, esperando que no hubiese llamado la atención en las casas cercanas, sabia de antemano que su abuelo no volvería hasta el día siguiente trayendo el dinero que le pertenecía a Rei, solo esperaba que el chico que había actuado de mensajero se mantuviera con la boca cerrada.**

**Todo lo asía por el bien del pueblo...**

**Aunque tenia que admitirlo también de el mismo, en no mucho tiempo su abuelo fallecería por su edad tan avanzada y si todo iba bien el sería el sucesor del mandato, y eso estaba bien…tan pero tan bien, por lo menos hasta que el alboroto del descendiente de los Kon apareció, siempre lo creyó una leyenda, que le contaban las madres a sus niños para asustarlos y lograr que se durmieran. Pero al parecer era cierto y como futuro sucesor del mandato del pueblo tenia que hacer algo para impedir que por la culpa de un niño, el pueblo cayera en banca rota y lo mas seguro era que al no poder mantenerse en una economía estable, tendrían que disgregarse y unirse a otros pueblos… ¡jamás lo permitiría!**

**Si era preciso haría lo que fuera por el pueblo...y lo intento, trato de convencer a Rei de quedarse y casarse con alguna chica, así el niño tendría hijos y al pasar eso, el capital no se iría…su abuelo lo había intentado antes, el había estado oyendo toda la conversación que ambos tuvieron…pero el viejo había sido débil y había sucumbido bajo las demandas del niño, no era un líder como el. Si quería que las cosas se quedaran como siempre, sin ningún cambio tendría que utilizar hasta los últimos recursos en ello, se lo había pedido por la buena y se había negado, ahora vería lo que pasaba por no aceptar…estaba dispuesto si se requería a matarlo, al fin quien lo extrañaría, era un inútil huérfano con suerte en la lotería de genes, nada mas que eso…**

**Dispuso el cuerpo paralizado de rei en una de las paredes cercanas, mientras con toda la cautela del mundo, coloco una carta sobre la mesa del comedor. Nadie sabría lo que en realidad había pasado en ese sitio, solo rumores sobre el suicidio del joven descendiente de los Kon se esparciría por toda la aldea, y esa carta suicida escrita con mucha labor, sobre el filo de la mesa ayudaría en mucho...no podía creer lo fácil que resultaba el matar a una persona y salirse con la suya, sin querer una sonrisa un tanto sádica se escapo de sus fríos labios calculadores.**

**Ahora solo faltaba al acto final, se acerco al estático cuerpo de rei, era un verdadero desperdicio su muerte, pero se tenía que hacer. Lo acomodo como si estuviese sentado, lo recargo contra la pared en una cómoda posición muy relajada. Le tomo las manos mientras que buscaba entre aquella piel tersa; con un cuchillo preparado desde el comienzo, se acerco a las muñecas de Rei, con una rápido y fino corte traspaso las venas que se escondían tras la delgada piel apiñonada del chico ojiámbar.**

**Los brazos flácidos cayeron a ambos lados del cuerpo inanimado de Rei mientras que las heridas se encargaban de lo suyo liberando con cierta pereza la espesa sangre de su dueño, casi tratando con iniciativa propia de contener aquello.**

**Lee al ver cumplido todo su plan dejo el cuchillo al lado de la mano derecha de Rei, no sin antes limpiar el mango perfectamente para evitar dejar cualquier huella, sin duda aquella imagen parecía mas un suicidio que nadie pensaría ni siquiera en revisar el cuerpo en busca de otros indicios, por lo menos eso esperaba ya que sino se descubriría el cloroformo en su torrente sanguíneo. Furtivamente salio de la casa de su abuelo sin ser visto por nadie mas…ya podía ver la cara de espanto que su viejo abuelo pondría al encontrar el cadáver a su regreso, durante las primeras horas de la mañana**

**…con suerte el susto seria tan grande que tal vez el viejo se moría y en unos días mas el seria nombrado como el nuevo patriarca…**

**Rei se recobro asombrosamente rápido de el cloroformo administrado, aunque todavía seguía bajo algunos de sus efectos… desubicado se despertó, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, estaba en un charco de espesa sangre, sus ropas estaban empapadas en esa sustancia. Estaba cansado, no sabía si era por que aun resentía la sustancia que lo hizo caer dormido.**

**Con mucho trabajo subió una de sus manos…ardían, claramente podía sentir que sus manos ardían...al llegar a su campo visual se dio cuenta del motivo, al ver el mortífero corte, giro su rostro asía su otra mano… también había uno. Y de ellos torrentes de sangre salían sin parar…**

**Asustado trato de levantarse pero la energía iba desapareciendo cada vez mas...trato en vano de arrastrarse asía la salida de la casa pero ya no tenia fuerza suficiente ni para gritar y pedir ayuda... Así que se quedo recostado a mitad de la habitación dejando un camino carmesí tras de el... sin fuerzas para moverse solo pudo ser testigo de cómo el tiempo pasaba y la tarde desaparecía para dar paso a la noche…**

**— 'kai debe estar durmiendo aun ¿me pregunto que cara pondrá?' — pensaba ya resignadamente, al tiempo que una sonrisa de tristeza aparecía en su rostro...por un momento pensó que saldría de esa aldea y se iría muy lejos, tal vez así cambiara algo pero ya nada iba a ser posible, lo único que quería ahora era ver a kai aunque sea por ultima vez...pero lo quería ver….**

**Kai por su parte estaba aun en su mansión, la noche no había llegado del todo, por lo tanto aun seguía echado dentro del ataúd, pero algo lo interrumpía entre sueños**

**…alguien lo llamaba...**

**Abrió los ojos, pero aun el sol no se desvanecía por completo, insistentes y tenues rayos se negaban a abandonar el firmamento, así que solo se daba vueltas en ese ataúd esperando ansioso el momento en el que el sol se diseminara. Una infinita desesperación se apodero de su endemoniado ser**

**…era demasiado poderoso aquel llamado, tenia que salir de allí...**

**Cuando el sol por fin se disemino, kai salio disparado en le dirección de la cual suponía venia tan insistente llamado, tenia que ver que es lo que lo llamaba tan insistentemente, si no hacia algo pronto, sentía que su cabeza explotaría por la fuerza de tal llamado**

**Muy pronto se vio corriendo en dirección de ¿la aldea?. Todavía algo de pálida claridez estaba en el ambiente. Jamás en su sano juicio hubiese salido tan temprano, pero estas eran otras circunstancias…ese testarudo llamado estaba despareciendo, tenia que llegar antes de que el osado que lo despertó desapareciese, ya se las pagaría, maldito mortal como se atrevía a despertarlo con tanta obstinación…por lo menos esperaba que fuera un mortal, ya que jamás conoció ninguno con tanta potencia mental,…y aunque no fuese, lo destrozaría por tal allanamiento en su mente…**

**Se dirigía a una conocida casa en la aldea…un lugar ya muy bien conocido: la casa del patriarca...**

**¿Cómo podía venir tal llamado de ese lugar? Era sencillamente imposible que el viejo decrepito lo llamara y menos con tal insistencia**

**Entro por una ventana de la casa, eso le había provocado cierta sensación desagradable… al estar dentro percibió un olor característico...el olor de lo que todas las noches consideraba como su alimento: la sangre…**

**Guiado por ese olor atravesó la casa y llego a una de las habitaciones, muy lujosas sin duda, adornadas lo mejor que la economía le permitía al anciano, llenos de objetos decorativos y colores de varias tonalidades por doquier, sobre todo el rojizo penetrante del suelo… siguiendo el rastro con la mirada de tan exótico color, vio lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado ver,…tirado a Rei a mitad de la sala, inmóvil, rodeado por un charco de sangre. Algo en su interior pareció romperse con tan solo esa imagen, se acerco lentamente asía el, no comprendió bien el por qué pero sus ojos por alguna razón empezaban a arder, no le tomo mucha importancia solo trataba de llegar lo mas rápido a donde estaba rei.**

**Lo tomo delicadamente, su cuerpo estaba casi sin vida. Coloco la cabeza de Rei sobre su piernas…solo podía verlo, su cuerpo mismo estaba amenazando con entrar en estado shock…**

**¿Cómo era que su cuerpo aun podía hacer eso?**

**Rei al sentir tan calida sensación invadir su cuerpo, se movió un poco, permitiendo ver a kai que aun seguía con vida…'algo extraño' ya que los humanos fallecen con tal perdida de sangre...**

**Lo recargo cuidadosamente sobre una pared sentándolo para permitirse a el mismo moverse rápido. No lo pensó dos veces, tomó su blanca bufanda y la rasgo en varias tiras que puso en las muñecas de Rei, esperando que con algo ayudase. No podía dejar de pensar que cualquier cosa que hiciera era caso perdido...ningún humano normal sobreviviría con tan poca sangre fluyendo en su cuerpo**

**Pero al observar las heridas un poco mejor se percato que simplemente el no las había hecho, en toda su larga trayectoria que llevaba vivo no había visto que en un suicidio alguien pudiera cortar hasta los tendones y tener energía suficiente para cortar la otra muñeca, jamás habría podido hacer el otro corte**

**…simplemente Rei no lo había hecho solo…**

**Una tibieza le rodeaba las manos…le reconfortaba entre la oscuridad que se encontraba…trato con todas su fuerzas de abrir los ojos.**

**Hasta que poco a poco sus ojos se abren, no por completo pero si lo suficiente para darle nitidez a la figura que lo ayuda, aunque sus ambarinas orbes, algo oscurecidas por la falta de líquido vital, se niegan a querer enfocar rápidamente.**

**Observa a… ¿kai?... ¿acaso le venda las muñecas?, Aunque tristemente puede ver que no obtiene ningún resultado… las heridas son muy profundas y lo único que pasa es que las vendas se empapan de sangre…**

**Kai al parecer por fin se percata que rei lo esta viendo**

**…ambas miradas aunque una mas cansada que la otra logran conectarse en algo tan típico en sus encuentros…. Auque en esta ocasión hay algo que va mas allá de la energía del cuerpo, mas que conectarlos en el aquí y ahora, se sienten conectados en sus mismas almas…**

**—sabes que allí no puedo seguirte—le recrimina Kai, pero hay algo diferente en su voz**

**—...lo siento no pude dejar una hija...— un silencio se implanta en la habitación después de los susurros de Rei, kai al parecer se recobra y su típica mirada hace acto de presencia –…esto muere conmigo kai….—**

**— ¡No!— grita Kai**

**— kai ya perdona a Ling, se que hizo mal pero...— trata de seguir hablando pero las fuerzas se desvanecen, no puede evitar cerrar los ojos, el sueño es demasiado para que su ser lo contenga. Kai al ver esto lo sacude**

**— ¡no te duermas!— le ordena ya con un toque de desesperación impreso en su voz**

**—...solo...tengo sueño... — entre abre los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar –...quiero dormir..—**

**— no te atrevas a dormirte Rei, escuchaste no te duermas!!— kai ya mas desesperado no puede sino impotentemente agitarlo con mas agresividad, pero al parecer surge efecto y Rei abre los ojos de nueva cuenta aunque con mucho trabajo, alzando su mano ensangrentada hasta quedar en el rostro de kai, tocándolo suavemente, reuniendo sus fuerzas, de su ya muy pálido y mortuoso rostro sale la mas tierna sonrisa..pero no tarda mucho en que el leve contacto seda ante el sueño de la muerte, ya que de un instante a otro deja caer su mano**

**—...kai...te amo...— dice en un susurro apenas perceptible pero que llega a oídos de Kai tan claramente.**

**Kai se queda petrificado ante tal frase…sin poder reaccionar, siente el nuevo desfallecer del cuerpo de Rei..Esta vez ya ni sus orbes doradas pueden verse...no se mueve aunque en el fondo de su ser el corazón aun tiene ritmo aunque lento y amenazando con ceder de un momento a otro.**

**Su corazón se siente partirse, desmoronarse junto con el de su acompañante y un enorme agujero formarse en su interior, una tristeza lo invade…no puede creer lo que siente…ese sentimiento que advierte en su ser …no lo puede creer… por que no se dio cuenta desde el principio, era tan claro…**

**—...te..te amo..también..— no puede creer lo que sale de su boca jamás creyó volver a decir esas palabras, son un susurro pero aun así le significan gran cosa…una tenue pero perceptible sonrisa se forma en los labios del neko aunque su palidez aumenta y las vendas no ayudan nada solo sigue goteando la sangre a través de la tela que anteriormente era blanca**

**...no tarda mucho para que el corazón se le detenga...**

**No pude creer que finalmente el chico lo allá atrapado, Rei debió ser la victima no el, y ahora que lo había conseguido, por fin había arrancado esas palabras de el, el muy tonto egoísta se iba a morir…**

**…jamás!!….**

**Kai reacciono con agilidad, tal vez Rei no se lo perdonaría...pero estaría con vida y si el quería se podría vengar de el…**

**Acerco su muñeca a sus propios labios y con agresiva prontitud, enterró sus colmillos en tal zona, rasgando todo a su paso: piel, venas y todo vaso sanguíneo que pudiera proporcionar algo de sangre. Un fuerte afluente de sangre se libero al instante de la enorme herida, cayendo por todo lo largo de su pecho.**

**Se inclino asía el rostro de rei y serenadamente coloco sus labios sobre los de el, aprovecho el instante en que los labios de Rei se abrieron..pero esta vez no era para que la intensidad del beso subiera sino para dejar caer gotitas dentro de su boca**

**Rei por su parte comenzó a sentir dentro de toda la oscuridad en que su mente se encontraba, el sabor amago y metálico cruzar por su garganta, distribuyéndose por todo su organismo de inmediato…con tal rapidez como la de sus sentidos que regresaron de golpe en el….**

**Kai tubo que volver a hacer un nuevo corte en su pálida muñeca ya que había cerrado muy rápido,… a pesar de todo Rei no se movía ni reaccionaba**

**—'Tarde…ya es tarde'— piensa Kai. Pero al instante siente una potente fuerza asirse a su muñeca…es Rei…que en un intento desesperado toma con fuerza el potente liquido, utilizando sus propios colmillos para rasgar la nívea piel que se resiste a permanecer abierta. Sus ojos dorados se abren con fuerzas recobradas, al succionar enérgicamente el liquido…Kai retira su muñeca de formidable empujón, que es sucedido por el quejido de parte de Rei…ambos ojos chocan en un extravagante choque, mezclándose una vez mas…la sangre mana aun de la comisura de los labios de Rei pero esto no impide que entre ellos un beso demandante se lleve a cabo.**

**†•·.冬.·• † 冬 †•·.冬.·• † 冬 †•·.冬.·• † 冬 †•·.冬.·• † 冬 †•·.冬.·• †**

**En medio de la noche, frente a una vieja mansión, una figura tan delgada que parece casi quimérica, mira con sus ojos tan dorados como el sol de medio día a la luna llena que esa noche en especial se deja ver a través del firmamento nocturno.**

**— quiero ver ya Japón...Kai apresúrate! se nos va a ser tarde— grita desde la salida de la mansión, mientras en sus manos sostiene una ligera bolsa de viaje – nos va dejar el barco—**

**— cálmate….tenemos toda la eternidad…Rei…— baja paso a paso las escaleras que finalmente lo dejan en la salida de la mansión, junto a Rei. Precipitadamente y de la nada otorga un beso que bien parece un roce asiendo sonrojar a Rei**

**— toda la eternidad…es poco tiempo— acercándose de nueva cuenta al níveo rostro, junta sus labios con los que una vez fueron sus verdugos, para condescendientemente entregar uno de sus mas apasionados besos**

**F-I-N**

**-**

**-**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS**


End file.
